tiger maelstrom and dragon
by Madalin459
Summary: after naruto meet the final pain nagato uzumaki he did not expect him to have a change of heart and try to bring all those he thoght were dead but what was even more unexpected was the fact that he was gone so now in a new world he would try to find a way home or will he gave up
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago in ancient times before chakra was even born and humanity was without it humans use to live in peace or a form of peace but that all changed when after more than ten thousand years a strange tree came on earth no one knew where it came from or what was it purpose so humanity left the tree alone but after a hundred years a women came down from the sky in the land were the tree was. at first those who were in the village that decide to protect the tree were weary of the woman and her intentions so in order for her to get the chakra fruit that the tree had she decided to settle down in order for her to try and maybe persuade the veliger's to let her try and take the chakra fruit but after a few years she gave up and married the leader of the village but as soon as she was about to enter a great journey her and her husband home was attacked and she was forced to run but after she saw her best friend being killed by her husband which was on the battle field along with the enemies she took the chakra fruit which in return gave her more power and change her physical appearance . In the end the woman whose name was kaguya otsutuki imprisoned her husband and her enemies along with the rest of the world . But after her children were born she released a part of the humans that were imprisoned. and she along with hamura and hagoromo watched over the world but that too ended badly for after the two boys grew one day they discovered what their mother was up to so hagoromo realizing this with the help of gamamaru a toad from mount mobioku helped and trained hagoromo in the sage arts in the end the two became best friends almost like brothers. after a few months after hagoromo returned he challenged his mother after his brother did the same thing but lost kaguya grew furious and she forece her children to fight echother but hagoromo had another idea and after he hurt his brother hamura he used a seal and saved his brother then the two fought their mother for two months the battle was destruvtive and fierce but since kaguya did not want to kill her children she hesitate and so her sons used two seals which hagoromo created and seald her but not before she released shinju from her . after kaguya was sealed hamura left the human world but not before he saw his brother who took shinju's soul who was split in to nine animals who he took in himself before he began his journey around the world in the end choosing to settle down and marry one of his followers and had two sons who were named Asura and Indra who even if they were very different they were the best of friends and closest brothers .but after their twenty one respective twenty three birth day the brothers fought for the first time after a decision that hagoromo took about a successor the battle that Asura and Indra had was very one sided indra being very powerful after he unlooked his manngekio sharingan .only for him to be surprised when Asura with the help of the yang seal of their father and his and indra's former friends managed to overcome him and defeat him making him hate his family and his brother creating a rift . a rift that continued when the two lived and even after their death the battle that the two began continued in their trans migrant forms time after time decade after decade for more than a thousand years Asura and Indra continue to battle even in their new forms which were known as naruto uzumaki and sasuke uchiha who had a great rivery and also friendship even after he defected to orochimaru his brother Asura did not give up on him tring to get him back home to the hidden leaf even after Indra defeted him at the valley of the end in their second fight after a hundred years when they fought as Hashirama senju and uchiha Madara who founded the village hidden in the leafs and its system .nor did after the two separated for two years and half or after Asura lost againe the battle being interrupted by kurama the nine tailed fox and Asura's very soul .Indra's youger brother did not gave up on trying to bring him home Asura caring battle after battle in the hopes that someday he will keep his word .even after he fought bravely against nagato who he decide to call himself pain after his best friend yahiko died and changed .and do terrible things .and definitely he did not give up after he told him of the dream that jiraya had which changed him again and brought all those who he thought that were dead to life and in a strange way was sent to another world naruto did not gave up still hoping for the day when him and his brother Indra would meet again_


	2. Chapter 2

_There is something in this world which no one has ever seen it is soft and sweet and it is hidden from the world for if someone were to find it everyone would want it so that is why it is hidden from the world but if someone is lucky that person would find it that is all_

Dam what is this mold

It was seven in the morning and the voice came from the kitchen which was in the two stored house which was on the south east in a two townhouse which was ten minutes' walk from the station and the rent was quite high 80.000 yen.

I give up I can't get this right came the voice who was now in the bathroom and sounded frustrated about something while he wiped the steam from the mirror after a shower in the morning in the small bathtub . I guess it's pointless to get angry at a mirror said the teen.

This stuff is a rip off he continued disappointed while he locked at the cover of a fashion magazine that had a slogan like _make you with floating_ bangs _._ something that the teen named takasu ryuji tried but failed in the end .even if he wake up earlier. Maybe I was too naïve in trying to change just my bangs. so feeling dejected ryuji took the magazine and threw it in the trash been but because his aim was off the bin fall releasing the trash and the magazine as well staying on the floor with the first page that had a different slogan . _if it was up to me I wouldn't try modeling but_ I just wanted to changed but I failed finished ryuji with a defeated sigh and after he let the water running from the synch he let his hair in his normal way and after he was done he picked up the trash from the bathroom but stopped when.

Ah what is this it's moldy he said rather disgusted even though he cleaned the steam off and even if he always he cleaned the bath room and kitchen. Because the room was humid it could not been helped. Ryuji then made an unhappy face and tried to clean the mold off with some tissues but it proved unsuccessful. Dam I just use them a while ago I guess I will have to buy some mold removal again _. Well I will let it go for now but I will come back later and take care of you guys._ He told himself while looking at the mold but then he remembered. Oh yeah inko Chan I need to feed him .ah. good he is awake a high pitch noise was heard by the teen and then ryuji leaving the bath room made his way towards the living room were the said inko chan was . Removing the cloth the owner greeted his pet bird while he was trying to fide it with the seeds that he bought from the super market. now while other pet owners would try and take care of their pets in other way the takasu residence always did it this way and the reason was because inko was very ugly so they had to cover him up when he was a sleep .after ryuji greeted inko chan who was an yellow parrot while he feed him some seeds he greeted back and while ryuji was satisfied with his pet progress he still wanted for him to hear inko say one word.

Okay now let's see if you can say your name come on let's try it ryuji told his feather friend

I I I in the bird began trying to use a lot of energy but in the end it was for naught . _why are birds so dump as expected from someone who has only a gram of brain_ ryuji thought dejected while rapping the paper which was dirty and threw it in the trash . Only for him to be interrupted by a childlike voice.

Where are you going ryuji ? The voice that belonged to his mother which was sleeping till now but awake because of the noise asked but stopped when she saw the uniform of his son .ryu cha but that is your uniform that you are wearing but why? ryuji who wrapped up the paper elegantly told her . I'm going to the opening ceremony today didn't you heard me yesterday he asked her. Ah she replied still sleepy but stopped suddenly but but what about ya chan. lunch I haven't smelled any food did you made something she asked him only for him to reply negatively causing his mother to whine. I will comeback after the opening ceremony he told her. his mother hearing that was feeling very proud of her son and she congratulate him but ryuji did not care about that instead he focused on the appearance that his mother had right now something that made ryuji very upset and gave his mother a scolding seeing as she was acting like a child even if she was not because she was almost 33 years old but still looked very youthful for her age .she worked as a hostess at a bar in the city even having her one stage name.

Hey ryu chan I brought some pudding but I can't find the spoon she told her son feeling still sleepy. Maybe the store owner forgot to put it he said. It can't be I saw him put it inside that is strange she thought. hey ryu chan can you open the curtains she said when she saw how dark it was in the room .

They are open he told her making her sigh and frown realizing why the room was so dark after all those years when they lived in this tiny apartment the room had plenty of light during the day but everything changed last month when an apartment complex was build which blocked all the sun light making ryuji exasperated . Dam that apartment building just what type of people live there ryuj i thought still being a bit sour about the said building. Well. ya chan isn't worried since she sleeps mostly the woman told her son . Well there is no need to complaine anyway the rent went down to 5 000. Yen because of that. ryuji said after he went to the kitchen and came back with a spoon and gave it to yasuko . well I will be going now he told her but he stopped when his mother saw him with his jacket and she compared him with his father something ryuji did not want to hear from his mother especially now when he wanted to try and change something about himself . Even if his mother encourage him to try his best because she could not for she drop out of higschool when she fell in love with his father. in the end ryuji left the house being in thought about him and his parents more specifically his father which he enharited his fierce eyes another thing that he did not liked because it brought many misunderstandings the last year he was in high school in the end he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard whispers in the end ryuji sighed and continue to walk towards the school while looking at the blue sky .

Hey takasu great morning isn't it said his best friend kitamura yusaku who was behind him making ryuji turn quickly repling as well but once again ryuji was misunderstood but he did not mind and keept on walking .

Whoa we are in the same class as takasu no way one of the students said

He sure looks scary a girl said but ryuji paid no mind but he was a bit hurt by what some were saing about him.

So who is going to talk with him a guy asked while most of the class back away.

Ryuji who was at his desk and saw the commotion decided to ignore them. _Say what you want but I don't care anymore._

Same as usual huh I guess you will be misunderstood even now but don't worry you still have me kitamura said trying to cheer his best friend up and there is a lot of members from the previous class year too. I don't mind ryuji told him his smile being gentle and the reason for that was because he was in the same class year as his crush kushieda minori who just enter the class room and was greeting ryuji's best pal . oh hey kitamura kun .ah kushieda we are in the same class too he told her a bit surprise even if his tone and expression said other ways something that made the red hair girl to pout and say

Eh you only found out just now how cold minori said trying to look hurt at least check the rooster she told him at the end in a matter of fact. my bad he told her apologizing well at least now we will attend all the meetings together from now on .aha she told him then turning her attention to ryuji who was In a daze you are takasu kun right ? she asked him trying to get his attention but that only made ryuji even more entrance by his crush while he was looking at her in the end he respond . ah yes that is me he told her but he was a bit unhappy about his response and he was mentally berating himself for that .well can I call you takasu kun from now on she asked him trying to get his attention .ah yeah he responded in a soft way . And you are kushieda minori right he asked her much to the bright girl's surprise. Oh wows amazing you even know my name she told him smiling at him something that made ryuji's heart to beat faster. I'm so glad she continued but she stopped when she heard someone calling her out. Well see you later takasu I hope we can talk more she told him before she left leaving ryuji in a dream state.

Takasu ? kitamura called out his best friend name ending the dream trance ryuji was in and made him fall making his friend grin at him making ryuji wander what was his best friend grining about kitamura seeing his expression told him. oh its nothing while he still had the grin on his face .

Well kitamura how do I say this well it looks like you get along with girls very easy ryuji said making his best friend look at him questionably. What do you mean you know I don't even have a girlfriend I mean I would be lucky but with how I'm he told his friend ryuji on the other hand did not belive his friend at all remembering the conversation he had with minori and how the girls seemed to like him caling him maruo . _so he did not realizet himself_ ryuji thought noticing how his friend even if he was dense he still attracted the opposite gender. _Ah so that is why_ ryuji thought to himself again realizing how easy it was for kitamura to talk with girls unlike him but his thoughts were interrupted when some of the students started to talk about him making ryuji to feel down again in the end deciding to leave the homeroom and go to the bath room but that was stopped after ryuji bumped in to someone on the hall way but that someone was no ordinary person no it was someone who the school feared quite well.

Whoa some of the students said while ryuji did not knew what was going on _huh? That's weird_ he thought trying to see just who did he bumped in to but that did not matter for ryuji was brought out of his thoughts by the whispers of those who were on the hall way .are you not going to apologize after you bumped in to someone it was a female voice ryuji at first tried to look around but saw no one but when he looked below he saw a girl with long brown hair who had a short stature and big brown eyes who were staring at him stopping ryuji completely . _huh palm top tiger then that means_ he thought to himself but it was too late for in the next second he was stroked by the little girl who scowled at the students . who are you calling palm top tiger she said in a cold tone making everyone who were watching to stop and shiver at her tone and back away from her while ryuji was down he was trying to figure what was going on but he could not at the moment .

Well wow that was something. Came a sudden voice making everyone stop. But why did you done that the voice who belonged to a boy from what everyone could tell. Its none of your business the girl said in a cold voice who are you any way she asked him wanting to know. ah my bad said the teen who was now in the hall way were everyone could see his golden spiky hair and blue eyes which made the girls stop and almost pass out or have shape hearts in their eyes much to the boys dismay the little girl known as Aisaka Taiga feeling a bit of a blush as well but fought against it . Well my name is naruto uzumaki an transferred student he told them making everyone eye wide because they did not knew. so I just came from the principal's office and I saw this commotion so why did you punch him he asked taiga while he was pointing at ryuji who was down taiga at first did not want to respond but after a few seconds she said he bumped in to me and he did not apologies. Aha. Asura said and so you decided to punch him well I can't blame you for that he told her surprising her a bit and the others as well but more because of fear .but he continued and gave his hand which ryuji took getting up while he thanked him something he accepted making the girls blush at his kindness and generosity. But that doesn't give you the right to just punch someone just because he bumped in to you he continued. Surprising those who saw what happened. Tsk it was the only sound that came from the little girl's mouth showing that she was displeased much to Asura's dismay seeing her attitude. In the end taiga decided to leave but she was interrupted by her best friend minori . You are late taiga you skiped the entrance ceremony. I oversleep she told here while ryuji and the others besides naruto were surprised at the fact that minori kushieda was on friendly terms with the infamous palm top tiger taiga aisaka .

Well im glad we are in the same class she continued and she was ready to leave the hall way when minori asked . Curiously seeing the blond jinchuriki transmigrant . Hello she great him making naruto great back. Are you a new student or something she asked being curious. ah yes naruto responded I just came from the principal's office oh she said .my name is minori kushieda she told him introducing herself oh nice to meet you I'm naruto uzumaki he told her . oh an unusual name minori said making naruto agree with her . Well I hope we will talk later naruto minori told him leaving toghether with taiga

So the first round was one by the palm top tiger those who were on the hall way said seeing how ryuji was knocked down by taiga aisaka . Making everyone but naruto realize that ryuji was not what most of the students believed in the end ryuji after that encounter he left naruto followed him . Surprising everyone when they realized that he was the new student and was in the same class as them


	3. Chapter 3

Though it had been a few days after school began ryuji's life as a second year high school student was going rather well and that was because after the incident he had with the palm top tiger known as Taiga Aisaka most of the school realized that ryuji just looked like a thug and he was not a real one not like he would had wanted to be anyway but that was not the only thing that happened for ryuji was not the only student who was in the center of attention the other one being naruto himself but it was obvious with how easy going he was with those from his class and mostly from the school being in the end the subject of desire from many girls from the school most of them comparing him and kitamura . but even so Asura did not let that bother him very much instead choosing to treat everyone the same . but that was only a part of what happened in the few days after the opening ceremony and the meeting be twin naruto ryuji and taiga who was weary of after he presented himself in the first day and he told everyone from class what he liked or did not making many realize that he was a very interesting person making the girls from his class to like him even more than they already had in the beginning but it also made them and many others weary about his eating habits and mostly about his pranking ability some wandering if he would strike soon and some thinking if they would end up as the targets a thought that some did not want to know so they decided to steer clear if he was about to do something like that . a thought that was clearly broken when . he pranked a few teachers and the student council as well but he was never caught nor did the teachers realized it was actually him much to the president's dismay who vowed that she would catch him or die trying a thing that did not happen yet in Asura's opinion being very confident in his stealth abilities .so over all naruto's high school life was going pretty well him and ryuji along with kitamura becoming fast friends because of his hyper but also mysterious personality that he had . when he declared what most of his dreams were surprising his class who even if they did not knew what one of his dreams truly meant for him it was the sudden change and conviction that he had making everyone believing that he would fulfill what he promised even Taiga who after she heard what were his dreams and was skeptical nearly believing that he was an idiot and nuts was starting to have second thoughts after he showed them his determination. And that was why taiga was weary about him.

Now ryuji who was in class was listening his crush who was talking with him

Besides if I do that then the side will harden minori told him which he nodded even if he did not understood what was all about seeing just how happy he was being near his crush only for his thoughts to be interrupted when she poked him in the eye . Oh I'm so sorry said his crush trying to apologize after she poked ryuji in the eye. Where were we? She asked him being a bit lost after the poke only to remember immediately. Ah yes I had to pour the jelly in the bucket like this she continued but stopped realizing that ryuji was still in pain from the poke .

Oh it looks like it really hurts are you sure you are fine she asked worried. ryuji who saw that his crush really was sorry told her that he was fine even if he didn't then minori continued seeing as she could not do anything else but then she poke him again while she was talking about the photos she had making her apologize again much to ryuji's happiness. Its ok he told her while holding his eye who was now even more shot from the pain because for him this moments that allowed him to be close to his crush were a blessing from his point of view even if he was poked twice for that .

 _But still what is this bucket that she keeps talking about_ ryuji thought listening to kushieda and not even realizing because of his focus on her but was curious none the less .

I was talking about the pudding I made she told him making him realize what she was talking about

Do you like pudding takasu kun she asked him .ryuji hearing that was a bit lost not knowing what to say in the end he replied but was a bit disappointed about the result _man I can't believe it even if we started a conversation she must think just how boring I'm_ he thought feeling a bit down but made sure his crush did not realize and let her continue about her great work of art which ended so very wrong but it did not stopped her desire to try and make the pudding in a bucket .

But I did not succeed maybe because the bucket was too big ah I know she continued as a token of apology for poking you in the eye how about I show you the pictures I made. ryuji who was taken by surprise said show me ? he asked her already starting to have different situations about the said pudding making him very nervous ah I don't know he said rather out loud but minori did not heard him much to his luck .because she went to her desk and after a few seconds she returned whit the said photos . Here you go takasu kun she told him holding the photos but for some reason she was a bit uncertain from what ryuji could saw but he was interrupted by her tender voice who called him out

This sure is a great photo she asked him wanting to hear an honest opinion but when she let him see the pictures who broth him back from his dream he was stunned seeing that he could not made any sense of what was showed in the photo and the reason was because from what he could see it was not the pudding that his crush made but some slimy slime but ryuji did not utter a single word because he did not wanted to offend minori in the end he watched the photos in the end wanting to have one of them

It even smelled strange she told him while she was looking at the photos again maybe because I did not washed the bucket properly she thought to herself thought that made a certain jinchuriki who was listening along with minori's best friend to gag at the thought and Taiga to scowl at him knowing how much of a ramen addict he was even if he tried to deny it.

Thanks for looking takasu kun I still need to show these to Taiga. Huh were did she go she was here her best friend said seeing as Taiga was gone. Well maybe you should check the hall way or some other place naruto who listened told her .ah thanks naruto. She told him. Don't mention it he told her. Hey minori ? He asked her getting her attention yes. About those photos did you actually eat that pudding he asked her wanting to know making his best friend ryuji. Wander why did he wanted to know that.

Well yes she answered surprising Asura . At the straight and honest answer. Do you want to see she asked him getting ready to show him the pictures as well only for him to dene it gently making her shrug and then go after her best friend? Taiga .wow naruto said still surprised at what he heard and people said about me that I'm reckless that girl is nuts to try and eat something like that and survive no doubt he said out loud getting ryuji's attention. Well you are one to talk naruto with all the rame you eat.

Hey at least I did not eat whatever minori made I mean you saw the pictures didn't you ? he told his friend in a matter of fact tone something he could not disagree with . but you know I don't think she is that bad I mean sure she is a bit weird he continued with an amused smile making ryuji to smile as well you know ryuji why don't you tell her how you feel . naruto asked his best friend surprising him making him blush at the thought but sigh in sadness in the end realizing just how much they were different .

Ah don't worry naruto told ryuji trying to make him feel a bit better . thanks naruto he told him don't worry ok I just said that because I saw how much you like minori so its ok man no need to hurry if you don't want to .well yeah but what about you I mean most of the girls would like to probably date you so why don't you give it a shoot . Whoa ryuji stop you might be right but I don't want to hurt their feelings you know Asura told him. but why I mean you could find a girlfriend very easily you know his friend told him knowing how much the girls from their class like Asura and most tried to confess to him but did not because they were mostly afraid of being rejected . Even he realized it but because he wanted to keep his promise to sakura and because he wanted to save his home world Asura give up on having someone as a romantic interest. You know ryuji you are right about what you said but I just can't. But why? He asked him curios but he stopped when he saw that his friend had a faraway look making him understand in the end. You know even if you said that your dream was to be the leader back where you came from I still think that you should still try you know. naruto hearing what ryuji said sighed and told him . ryuji do you know that before I came here from where I was I had someone I care about he told him surprising his best friend for since the first few days he came to the school he did not talked much about his past so hearing him say something like that surprised him . You did? ryuji asked him being curious

Yes I did Asura told him her name is sakura haruno and she is one of my team mates from back home he told him. ryuji for his part realized that the name was somehow familiar but he did not mind that much at the time but now . so you are saying that she is the one you love he asked making naruto nod she must be pretty lonely without you I guess she might miss you he continued feeling somehow sad for the blond trans migrant realizing that he must be hurt being separated from the one he loved naruto on his part saw the look that ryuji had for him and told him. You are probably right he said making ryuji feel even more down wandering just what his friend might going through. But he told him it's not because of what you think ryuji . Huh? What do you mean by that didn't you just said that you he said but he was interrupted by Asura who told him I said that I loved her not that she was the one who was in love with me .what do you mean he asked but then realized when he saw his sad look . Oh sorry naruto I didn't know. Its ok he told him. So that means she loves someone else isn't he asked him making the Trans migrant reply. Yes she is in love with someone who I once and still consider my best friend and brother. oh sorry to hear that he might be one heck of a guy he told him totally missing the angry look that Asura had at the mention of his brother Indra and what he did to him and sakura . But since he did not want to cause trouble he thought of something else and calmed down. So are the two of them together ryuji asked not realy wanting to know or to make his friend sad. No naruto said confusing ryuji making Asura elaborate. Even if she loves him he rejected her he told him making ryuji hold his breath and wander why he did that .making nauro tell him the reason. he did that because his entire family was assassinated in one night by his brother leaving him the only survivor Asura told him freezing ryuji on the spot not that he was feeling any better because he was also in pain after he awake a part of his memories and saw what happened in that night him seeing all that in his dreams dreams that haunted him even now . but that wasn't the only thing he continued ryuji listening to his story which was very interesting but disturbing as well . the trough is that sasuke became an avenger and after we had a meeting with someone a few years back in the place where I came from he changed and not for the better because he became distant towards our team in the end me and him having to fight twice the first time it was more of a challenge because I just wanted to show him that I changed and I was not the same person he thought I was he said remembering his past and how much he tried to catch after his brother but could not and once he did he changed and in the end fought with him at the valley were was their last battle a hundred years ago .

But the second time Asura continued ryuji becoming very entranced by the story. We tried to kill one another he told him shocking ryuji to the core who took a step back not believing what he heard. you are kidding right he asked him Asura hearing that he began to laugh but it was not his usual one this one being more hallow and dead making ryuji feel nothing but dread while he waited for an answer but the answer was even more hallow and dead just like his eye . No he said and that sentence sealed everything whit that simple word Asura confirmed the dreadful feeling that was in his hart. No way he said in disbelief but why? Why would someone who you consider like a brother to you do that? He asked him. Because sasuke chose the path of revenge and because of what happened with his clan he became set on killing his brother itachi uchiha who was considered a genius in his one right. But still that did not give him the right to do that so why did he? Because he was manipulated by someone who was once part of my home and was a student of someone I respected very much .oh is that sow ryuji asked and naruto nodded. And because of that person your friend sasuke chose to fight against you and tried to kill you? Yes he told him but not before leaving the village were we lived. Huh? You came from a village? ryuji asked him becoming intrigued . Yes but that is not important. as I was saying after sasuke defercted the village even when sakura tried to stop him he said becoming a bit angry surprising ryuji for he never saw his friend like that since he knew him from this few days .

Me along with a few friends of mine were tasked to try and bring sasuke home but before we set out sakura came and she begged me in tears to bring sasuke back home he told his best friend remembering very well the promise he made to sakura .so you went didn't you ryuji asked him already realizing what his best friend was about to do. yes we set out and let me teel you it was not easy at all but in the end I reached sasuke but he was completely out of reason so after he started to run I followed him were I ended up in a place known as the valley of the end were there were two giant statues of two people I know very well I tried to reason with sasuke but It didn't work so in the end the two of us battle againe but this time like I tould you we wanted to kill echother or rather he tried to kill me while I was tring to bring him back he said remembering the fight betwin him and his brother and how it ended but ryuji who was completely stumped by what he was hearing asked . So did you win? When. Asura heard that his look became down cast almost defeated making ryuji realize that he lost the battle

Oh wow I don't know what to say naruto he told him trying to understand just what his best friend was going through but could not. but still I don't get it what has all this have to do with you not wanting to find someone or to try to tell sakura how you feel . Well ryuji maibe for you it won't make any sense but to me it means everything he told him . What do you mean naruto ?. He asked him curios. Asura realizing that he had to reveal a bit about himself more than he wanted he told him . you know I told you that when I went to the valley of the end I saw two giant statues right ? .ah yes but still I don't get it what does that had to do with you or what you told me . Well. Ryuji it has everything to do with me and sasuke .huh? sasuke ? He asked him not having a single clue .yes ryuji . Me and sauske in some way we are connected .connected? Yes I can't tell you how but what I told you is the trough. ok but still I don't get it why won't you try and confess your love naruto I mean it can't be that bad can it I mean sure you had lost against sasuke but it's not like you are destined to kill echother I mean that is just silly ryuji said not realizing just how right he was about Asura and Indra and the ancient war they started so long ago .so I think you might still have a chance if not with sakura maybe with someone else he told him trying to cheer him up but Asura was anything but cheerful being reminded of his brother Indra and the cycle that they begun . Sorry. ryuji he said still feeling down but what you said forget it ok . What he asked him not believing what he said so he wanted to ask him why once again but stopped when he saw his look. Trust me it will be better this way he told him leaving the home room and passing by some of the students who wanted to great him but were surprised when they saw him with his head down and had tears in his eyes making most of them wander what just happened.

Ryuji who was now alone in the classroom did not felt that great and the reason was because he was berating himself for making his friend feel bad and so after a few minutes getting up he tried to go and search for naruto but he was stopped by the others who asked him where naruto was ryuji teling them that he did not knew making the others sad making ryuji wander why they felt down as well without realizing that most of the class heard what Asura said and it left the classroom sad but also stunned at what did he had to go through . the girls from their classroom having tears when they heard what happened to him but mostly when he gave up on trying to let the person who he loved the most how he felt or on anyone else making most of the girls sad at the thought that he would never return anyone's feelings for whatever reason .so with heavy hearts the girls tried to put it behind them but it was not so easy for they wanted to know just why naruto wanted to not have anyone in his life

Asura . after he left he ended up on the roof where he was thinking about his past and everything he did till now kurma who was with him tried to talk with him calming him down somewhat but he too realized what Asura was going through and how much he gave up making his anger towards his brother increase even more after Asura calm down he did not return for the rest of the day choosing instead to stay on the roof until school was over .

Whoa what happened here said naruto after he came back and saw the desks that were in a mess and ryuji and Taiga fighting over his school bag for some unknown reason. meanwhile ryuji who was fighting for his life trying to get his bag back from the clutches of Taiga who for some weird reason started to flip when he took his bag after he had kitamura's as well and was prepared to leave but was stopped by the person who did not want to let go of his bag . Was now thanks to his other best friend on the ground and Taiga was about to be next but was saved thanks to Asura's quick speed.

Hey take it easy there ok. Huh? Whoa. Hey what do you think you are doing said the little girl who was now in naruto's Arms. Well I think I did something called saving your life he told her trying to light the mood leaving her and ryuji baffled at his change of attitude. Well I did not need your help she told him while she was trying to hide an incoming blush realizing at how close she was still being held by him

So do you guys want to tell me what all this was about he asked the tow seeing the now wrecked room and how they fought over a bag. Taiga who was still held by Asura said nothing leaving ryuji to tell him everything. aha now I get it he said but why do you want the bag he asked her wanting to know .making her hide her head in his chest and not mutter a single word making the two shrug at her sudden attitude in the end ryuji being enable to take his school bag back much to Taiga's discomfort who was starting to squirm in order for her to take the bag from ryuji but gave up because of exhaustion letting ryuji sigh easy now that she did not want to take his bag anymore but was a bit worried when he saw that she did not felt too well . making Taiga scowl at ryuji's question only for her to stop when naruto gave her a stern look making her rumble about him and ryuji about budding in where it was not their problem which made the two boys sigh seeing how she was so stubborn when it was obvious that she did not felt well .but that did not stopped there because after ryuji and naruto cleaned the mess that he and Taiga made when they saw that she wanted to go home but she was in a bad shape the boys stopped her making her wander just what did they want she asked them making them offer to walk her home seeing as she was in no shape to be walking by her self . Taiga after hearing what they wanted she rejected the idea harshly showing her vicious side a side that ryuji saw when they first met and he was even now scared of her but not Asura who without hesitation went to her taking her by surprise and simply lifting her making her struggle even more because she did not wanted to be lifted and she mostly did not wanted to be carried back to her home a thought that embarrass her but after Asura told her that she would be fine she stopped giving in in the end so the three left the school parting with ryuji after he went to the apartment and Taiga and Asura to the complex along the way Taiga asking him why did he carried her making him tell her that because she was weak he could not let her go by herself . Something that took Taiga by surprise but for some reason she was glad that he helped her out having a small smile.

Well I guess this is where we part ways Asura told her once the two arrived at the gate making taiga who was carried by him to be a bit disappointed realizing that the two were already at the gate

Yeah I guess it is she gave a weak reply surprising her for a moment.

Yes but you do know we will see each other at school tomorrow naruto told her snaping her out from her thoughts making her reply being a little happy at the thought that she would see the blond jinchuriki the next day . Say. Naruto. Where do you live she asked him. Huh? Ah. Well you know to tell you the trough I actually staying in this complex .HUH. She asked being taken by surprise wandering why did she never saw him. well you see the reason why you did not see me was because I had some stuff to take care of so I guess we never saw meet outside of school . Oh she said knowing why she did not saw him. So where are you staying. Ah well since I barely came in here I did not managed to catch the rooms that were available and so i had someone who helped me out and gave me a room in the second floor he told her surprising Taiga who realized that the two were actually neighbors .come to think of it since I moved up I did not saw anyone else in the second floor other than a single apartment. He said being a bit in thought wandering why. You know the other apartment it's where I live Taiga said breaking Asura's thoughts surprising him. Ah so it was you huh? he asked making her nod well then I'm glad that we are neighbors he told her giving her his hand which she shake but was surprised at how big and rough but also warm it was compared to hers making her blush again but hide that not wanting to be discovered well I'm glad too she told being happy at the the news the two going inside and calling it a day or was it..?

Because for a certain someone the day it was not over because a certain person had something that she wanted back and so after the day finished and it became dark outside she went to ryuji's home and tried to take a letter that ryuji had by mistake but that was not so simple for once she sneak into ryuji's home she tried to whack him with her kendo sword in order for ryuji to forget about the letter that she put by mistake making ryuji fight for his life in the end stopping her when he told her that the letter was empty socking Taiga realizing that she forgot to put the letter inside starting to cry and collapse because of hunger taking ryuji by surprise seeing that she was so clumsy .but after she awake and talked with ryuji who told her how he felt about minori by showing her everything that he made for minori making Taiga being displeased at the thought of her classmate being in love with her best friend the two made a promises ryuji telling her that he would help her to get together with minori if she would be with kitamura .making her leave when the sun was about to rise .leaving. ryuji alone thinking about what would happen from now .


	4. Chapter 4

After Taiga left when the sun was about to raise the commotion that came when the palm top tiger ambushed him. Letting him to have an hour of sleep but since that was not enough for his growing body in the end he awake with a yawn he looked at his clock that showed it was now 5 am and sighed realizing that he had a lot of things to do . He first took a shower and then he went to the kitchen and took some seeds to feed his pet parrot inko who was asleep but knew that he was about to wake up he went to the living room and took the cloth that was on the bird cage to feed him but when he did that .

Morning inko chan . whoa ryuji replied seeing that the parrot was down looking almost dead surprising his owner, but didn't you replied just now he said out loud hearing the bird tryng to greet him as well but now he was just making rumbling sounds making ryuji realize that the parrot was still kick in and he was just lying flat on his cage looking like he was about to kick the bucket. but from a normal person's point of view the sight with inko looking like half dead would had made anyone realize that said parrot left the world of living but not in ryuji's case as he was used to his weird parrot .

I don't know what you are thinking he said still looking at the parrot. Who after a few seconds replied as well making the high school student think about having another pet?

But he was interrupted when inko tried to say his name rising ryuji's spirit only for him to call him an idiot crushing to boy's hope and put the cloth back on after he turned his attention towards

His mother who was home and was sleeping in a very poor manner making the boy wander who could she just sleep like that and not have her neck broken but that was the least of his problems seeing as yasuko . Who was sleeping forgot to remove her make up after she came back from the place she decide to work at. Even if ryuji was not bother him that much he still wanted for his mother to take better care of herself and that was why he was kind of strict with her when it came to certain matters like the one that was now. From what ryuji could tell he realized that his mother tried to remove her make up but fallen asleep and thou the reason why she was sleeping poorly having her head on the small table .

I wander why did you not brake your neck said the boy seeing his mother like that. hey you need to sleep properly he went on trying to get her attention in order for her to wake up and go to her room but .all she said was rumbling just like inko making the boy wonder if it was a connection between his mother and inko seeing that bought thought some times to communicate almost in the same manner.

A thought that ryuji did not want to know so he left but not before he put his mother to bed and closed the door he went to the kitchen and looked in to fridge wanting to see if there was anything left remembering what happened last night but seeing as how much of the rice and other ingredients were used ryuji closed the door of the fridge while he took out the remaining rice and after he washed it and put some ingredients that remained he left it to cook while he went to a simple side dish that had potatoes . after ryuji finished with the lunch box he took a card box of milk and drank it for break fest .while he was in the living room and was watching what was on the tv while he was cleaning the small table while he was thinking about certain things . he was interrupted by the ringing phone .so wandering who it could be he went and picked the phone up so his mother would not awake .because it was only half an hour after he awake and he did not want to cause more trouble than he already thought he did thanks to Taiga .so he picked up and tried to respond only for him to hear.

You are late just what were you doing came the voice of Aisaka Taiga who was not in a good mood so without thinking ryuji hanged the phone while he was thinking at his quiet life that he had but changed because of the tiny fellow so he wanted to ignore her and move on with his life .a thing that since last night was no longer possible so with a heavy sight he waited for Taiga who surely he thought that she would be calling back and chew him for trying to go back on his word and after the phone rang again he responded . Preparing for the worst

You hang up on me she told him sounding very displeased and ready to blow. Do you want me to come over and cause trouble for you because you know I will she told him still sounding displeased. I hope you did not forget your promise did you? She continued remanding ryuji . Hey hold on I told you that I would help you to get together with kitamura .he told her making her sound unpleased and started to complain by reminding ryuji of what he promised to her making ryuji sigh at how an reasonable Taiga was. Whatever just come over here now? She told him leaving no matter of discussion from ryuji

Ok I will but I don't even know where you are live he told her. Look outside the window she told him making him wander why only to be surprise when he saw the complex building and on the second floor was Taiga with a trendy phone that was looking at ryuji form her one window

What is with those silly pajamas she asked him seeing how he was wearing a shirt of his mother

Hearing that ryuji blushed and told Taiga. Hey stop looking making her look and not even caring tell him in a cold tone. Like I would want to look at you. And with that she reminded ryuji to come over at her house to pick her up.

Wait just give me ten more minutes he told he remembering that the rice was about to be over

Taiga who heard asked him why wanting to know just what he needed ten more minutes for so when ryuji told her she did not said a thing at first the only thing that was heard being her stomach who demanded to be filed . ryuji asking her if she wanted for him to bring some for her . Taiga after hearing that said nothing for a few minutes making ryuji wander if she indeed was feeling hungry or if it was his imagination when he heard her rumbling stomach .only for him to be wrong when he saw that the curtains were drawn and the window was opened and Taiga nodded a response that proved that what he heard was not fake. so after Taiga ended the call ryuji left his house and went to the complex while thinking that now it was more than his mother and inko that needed to be feed .

Once ryuji arrived at the apartment complex he was wandering just how to use the device that was near the gate _just how do you use this thing_ he thought not knowing what to do while he was looking at the intercom fiercely after he saw that the security booth was not present because of cleaning duty. Letting him wander about how to get inside.

After a few minutes of intense thinking he was saved when he saw that the gate was opened by someone who saw him and greeted him. ryuji greeted back but he became embarrass when he saw that the person who opened the dor was a young woman who was looking at him in a curious making him leave quite fast realizing that he might had been misunderstood .

He went inside and enter the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor after the doors were opened ryuji was a bit surprised seeing how the inside looked being reminded about one of his trips at a hotel a while back . and he was thinking about the rent for the rooms in this place and that brought him to think at another problem when he realized that he did not asked Taiga where she lived but that was solved after he saw that there was a room at the end of the hallway which made him think about Taiga's family realizing that she had the entire floor.

He went at the door and knocked a few times but he received no answer something that annoyed him realizing that it was she who told him to come and was now forced to wait for her to answer

 _She sure has some guts telling me to come over and not even responding_ were . ryuji's thoughts realizing his situation _what I'm going to do if her mother or a brother or sister responds or worst her father_

He thought deciding to enter hey ryji said naruto who after he saw him standing at Taiga's door deep in thought after he tried to call her but received no answer decided to go and talk to him

Ryuji who was still in his thoughts .did not heard the first time so after naruto came a bit closer to him and tried again calling him making him jump and wander just who did that and why only for him to turn and see his friend behind him realizing after a few seconds that it was him who scared him.

Geez naruto don't do that he told his friend being a bit annoyed at being taken by surprise like that

Sorry he told him apologizing for the method he used in trying to get his best friend to respond

But I tried to call you but you did not respond he told him ryuji. Hearing that he apologized for not hearing being called out. so what are you doing here ryuji are you here to see Taiga he asked him seeing that he was at her doorstep and was about to enter . ryuji nodded making his friend understand but be a bit surprise seeing how he thought at visiting Taiga seeing as the two did not even talked that much if not at all so for him to see him now at her door way especially after yesterday's fight over his school bag he wanted to ask just why was he at her door but decided not to realizing that it must be something between the two what that was he did not care nor did he want to for he knew ryuji to some extent and he knew that Taiga was on good hands with him .

Ryuji who said that he was here to see Taiga was now a bit in a bind after he saw the look on his best friend so not wanting to look suspicious. He thought of a good lie that he wanted to use but was interrupted when naruto told him . Don't worry about it ok. Huh? He asked not understanding what his firnd was referring at. Making him continue ah I was referring at the fact that you are visiting Taiga ok ?

Once ryuji heard that realizing what his friend said nodded but still he wanted to make sure that it was nothing between him and her and so he told his best friend listen naruto about me and Taiga he said only to be interrupted ryuji like I said its ok man I know the two of you are not together I mean you barley talked to one another and since she likes kitamura and you minori its ok he told his best friend making him sigh in relief at the thought that the two would not be misunderstood . Just. Promise me you two would be carful ok he added wanting his friend to know. Surprising. ryuji who was wandering why would he want for him or Taiga to be careful but since his friend did not continued he just shrugged as him probably being worried or something .but he did not ponder anymore and just live it behind .

So are you going to enter or what naruto asked him snapping him out of his thoughts and nodding he opened the door and went inside along with naruto who decide to see her home as well

Whoa ryuji said being followed by naruto who was just as impressed after they looked around the place wow she sure is riche Asura said rather out loud ryuji nodding at that realizing that he was right when him and naruto saw the living room but realized that everything from the sofa and chairs who would be for more persons were only for one bought realizing who it was Asura being a little sad at the fact that Taiga was alone just like he was before he had any friends and realize just who he was _who would had thought that she would be like I was before I met iruka sensei or the old man hokage and the rest of my friends no wander she acts so though at school and does not want any friends it's because she does not want for anyone to know that she is lonely just like I was before .but still there is one thing that is different form us she has a normal life whil jinchuriki she is a human girl while I'm also a trans migrant ._ Were. Asura 's thoughts realizing just how similar they really were but also so very different 

Making him smile a smile that almost turned in laughter surprising ryuji . Seeing that his friend was laughing for some reason. Asura who was still in thoughts continued to talk about how he and Taiga were so similar but very different at the same time making ryuji wander more about his friend and who he was in reality

The two stopped and came back after a horrid smell entered their noses making the two wander were it came from they looked at each other and after nodding they followed the foul smell who became even stronger when they approached the kitchen,

When the two friends entered the European kitchen they bought froze when they realized from where the smell came from Asura. was almost about to go and threw his breakfast after he saw the state of the kitchen while ryuji could not believe what he was seeing almost being ready to blow but hold in and went to check the horrid mess but in the end after he saw his worst enemy and touched the slimy substance which in the end drove Asura to the bathroom were he departed with his break feast . ryuji went ballistic and started to scream in anger while calling Taiga but she did not responded and so after ryuji run like a crazy person while he was screaming to be let by Taiga to clean the kitchen he ended up in her bed room where she was sleeping

When ryuji entered he stopped while he was looking at her sleeping which was breath taking for ryuji seeing the little girl now being more tinny than she was so after he thought of some things about her and how she looked right now ryuji left living her to sleep more .

Once he left the bedroom he saw his friend who now looked a lot better and asked him where was he ryuji teling him that he went in to Taiga's bed room to try and have a talk with her but it was more like ryuji wanting to give her a piece of his mind after what he and his best friend saw .but stopped when she was asleep he said to Asura making him understand and even laugh a bit at what would had been if ryuji would had yelled at her for living the kitchen in such a horrid state not that he would be someone to blame after he realized that he was no better even after sixteen years but after he learned who he was by seeing in to his original past he was now changed in some way not that much but still a bit the reason being that he agreed with ryuji whole heartily after what he saw making the decision to try and help his friend by giving a hand to another friend even if he did realize that Taiga might not appreciate the gesture but he did not care realizing that his friend was in need so who was he to decline someone in need of a helping hand not naruto uzumaki that was for sure .

I specifically told you to wake me up said Taiga who was now with the two boys and were hurrying because they were late. just what were you doing and you naruto why were you helping him or rather why were you inside when I only wanted ryuji to be there she continued asking the blond jinchuriki who was not bother at all about her angry tone even if ryuji was seeing that she was picking on his friend after he decided to help him. well he said after I finished preparing for school I was about to go to school but when I left my house and locked the door I saw ryuji who was at your door step he told her making Taiga winch a bit realizing that she let ryuji. at the door after she told him to come and pick her up I asked him why he was there but he did not said anything at first he told her letting her wander about that . So realizing that he came to see you I asked him if he wanted to go in Asura continued seeing as Taiga was listening and so we went in and looked around the place taiga hearing that she was surprised that ryuji and naruto were in her house and they looked around for some reason she felt a little red after hearing and realizing that naruto was there but she did not show it very much wanting to know what did him and ryuji did . and so what did you two do after you looked around she asked naruto wanting to know making ryuji tell her what they did as he was listening but he stopped when Asura send him a look that said ''let me handle this '' and backed away realizing that if he would tell her she would probably blow and say something prideful and so he let his best friend handle the situation which was going good ryuji being amazed at how easily he could handle himself around Taiga who was listening quite intensely .

So after we look around we stooped when smelled something rotten at first since we did not know where it came from we follow it and when we realized were it came from Asura continued but stopped not really wanting to continue ryuji feeling the same as well after the two saw the kitchen from hell .

But seeing how Taiga had a questioning look on her face naruto continued even if he did not truly wanted for obvious reasons. But did continued to talk even if he did not want to remember that kitchen at all when Taiga heard that she became red being embarrass but she felt guilty after she heard that naruto did not felt good and threw up because she did not took care of her kitchen so she looked at him and apologies for what happened something that took ryuji by surprise seeing at how she was angry with him naruto hearing her he told her that it was all right surprising bought Taiga and ryuji

And after that ryuji went nuts and started to run and call you while yelling that he wanted to clean your kitchen he continued with an amused face much to his friend blushing face and surprise and weird out look of taiga who was looking at him but was thinking if should she stay around ryuji or not after what she heard making the poor defenseless ryuji to blush even more being embarrass

but why did you not stopped him she told naruto only for her to realize that he was throwing up in her bath room because of the stench a thought that made her guilty and bitter but put it behind her . and after that he went in to your bed room and he saw you sleeping he continued telling taiga who after hearing that ryuji was in her bed room was ready to deck him though she stopped after everything she heard making her realize that it was her fault that she did not wake up and that the two saw that embarrassing thing in the end Asura. Telling her that him and ryuji . Worked in order to clean her kitchen

you know you did not had to do that she said to the two ryuji who was still pissed about what he did for her telling her hey let's get a thing straight that thing looked beyond horrid and what happened after you wake up it was your fault . WHA how was it my fault she asked rising her voice a bit well who was it that wanted seconds even if we were late. I told you I did not wanted your help taiga said while the two boys listened .you offered to do that for me so I thought that it would be a waste to let all that food go so you better be grateful she told ryuji who did not liked what he was hearing at all while Asura realized that she was right in a way when she told them that they offered to help but did not liked how she was acting towards ryuji who went to all the trouble just for her because he thought she would appreciate but seeing how she repaid ryuji mostly he realized that she did not appreciate what the two did and even if he was a bit upset just like ryuji he did not let that bother him realizing why she could not accept their gratitude . ryuji on the other hand was fighting with taiga who had a lunch box made by him and wanted back .taiga seeing that ryuji wanted to take the lunch book away from her was dodge him making him try even more only for him to end up with the same result in the end annoying him and making him pick on her going about the kitchen incident who was annoying her and Asura as well seeing how ryuji did not want to let go making him to snap and end up telling her that she had no right to call herself a human being after she told him that she left the dishes for a year making Asura's eyes to wide at that thinking just how did she survived till now taiga replying by telling him .what does that had to do with me and went ahead of the two boys who were behind her .

ryuji thinking about his reasons of why he did helped her while Asura was thinking the same but he was also seeing things from her perspective realizing that she did what she did not because she wanted to or she did not care but because she did not knew how to do house chores and so she just let things be but even so that did not mean that he would let her or ryuji fight just because of a deed that the two did just to help her .only for her to be too stubborn to say thank you so with that thought in mind he left ryuji and went closer to the little girl who was surprised seeing that he was walking with her .

Hey he called her making her pay attention. what do you want naruto she asked him being a bit more calm .well I just wanted to ask you why did you did that he told her making her wander for a bit making her sigh after realizing what naruto meant . Why are you still going on about that kitchen stuff I told you already I didn't need your help. I'm not asking about that Taiga he told her surprising her. You aren't?

No I just want to know why did you just being mean to ryuji . whoa she said hearing that I'm not being mean to him it's just that he did all that when I didn't asked him I mean sure I appreciate that you guys helped but she continued and stopped suddenly making Asura wander what she was thinking but what you think that he or someone else would think that you don't know how to take care of yourself he told her making her eyes open wide. How did you know? She asked impressed at the deduction ah it's quite simple actually he told her thinking of how he took care of himself. I really made a mess didn't I she said thinking of how things turned out. Nah I wouldn't say you made a mess taiga it's just that you never realized that someone would try and help out he said taking taiga by surprise who was astonished by Asura and how quickly he realized what problems she had . Amazing she said rather out loud

Huh? What did you said naruto. Asked after he heard her making her blush at that ah it was nothing she told him feeling embarrass making him laugh seeing how easily embarrassed she was which earned a glare from her making him stop . I hope that now you are feeling a bit better naruto told her

Seeing that she was feeling a bit better than she was when they left. Yeah I do she told him realizing that talk they had calmed her down . _i can't believe it he did all that just for me and not only him but ryuji too who I call a dog. Maybe I should apologies_ ,she thought after realizing what the two did for her even after they did not had to or rather naruto did not had too .since ryuji gave his word to help her but she realized that she had to apologies to him as well .

Ah naruto . She said trying to get his attention. Yeah he asked. Um she said feeling a bit embarrass realizing that she never did something like what she was about to do thanks and sorry she told him Asura realizing what she meant told her don't worry ok like I said I know how it is to take care of yourself so I'm not that bothered but thanks for that taiga he told her in return taiga feeling much better.

You know that you will have to apologies to ryuji also don't you .yeah she said realizing that she needed to do that after what she did don't worry I think if you will apologize then he won't be upset with you

He told her making her nod at the encouraging words.

Ryuji who was a bit behind them and saw that the two were talking was wandering seeing how did his friend did it seeing as how Taiga was now a bit more calm wanting to do the same thing as well stil being a bit off about what happened in the morning _. ah maybe I was too hars on her but she was the one who told me to come but only because I did promised her that I would do anything for her but still she could at least be a bit thankful rather than try and bite someone I mean what did I did wrong I just wanted to help what was so wrong with that_ ryuji thought feeling a bit down _I wish I could be like naruto I mean he seemed to handle the way Aisaka acts pretty well I wander just what is it that makes him do that I mean sure he is friendly with everyone from school but still to communicate with someone like Taiga who just wants to keep people away . HUH? Hey that it is_ ryuji thought to himself realizing why his best friend could talk freely with Taiga while he and others could not _. so that is why he can do it because he wants to be friends whit everyone that is why we are different_ _because he is someone Taiga cannot keep away with brute force or with her temper because he wants to be friends with her and so that is why it is more easily to interact with her while me and the others don't want that so what should I do now should I become her friend or_ he thought after everything that happened _no I must become her friend if naruto can do it then so can I after all after what I've been through and what I saw this morning .it will be the only way_ ryuji thought to himself feeling a lot better and continued to walk to school

Whoa he said when he saw that his crush was talking with naruto and taiga who was surprised at seeing them together and she started to be a little bit dramatic embarrassing Taiga who wanted to deny that she and him were together but it was rather hard when naruto after he realized that she was feeling somewhat odd for some reason him not realizing that she along with Taiga and the rest of the class c-1 heard a part of his past and they were surprised at what he went through and what he decided for some unknown reason went in her drama play and started to add things that made Taiga very embarrass much to minor's amusement who was laughing at the blushing Taiga and wanted nothing more than to hit him for saying things like that even ryuji who was a bit behind started to feel a lot better seeing the weird scene which was becoming more amusing after naruto picked minori as his target and made her blush after he told her she was cute and started to laugh when he told her that she was weird something that she was not ashamed in the least Taiga agreeing with that along with ryuji .

But what surprised her the most along with the other two was when he told her that even if she was weird he was glad that she had a friend like Taiga making the little girl blush at that but feel happy as well and that he was glad that he could call her a friend along with Taiga and ryuji . Making their eyes widen realizing just how he meant to them and how much they meant to him even if it was a short time since they meet and knew each other .for ryuji and minori hearing naruto say that the two were not that affected but Taiga who for the first time heard something like that other than her friend minori came as a big surprise making her wander if what she heard was true or she was just imagining but she did not voice that out loud for fearing that it might be wrong so she quickly left not wanting to know the trough but in her heart she felt happy that for the first time someone else other than minori thought about her and wanted to be her friend and had a smile on her face for the first time that she kept on her face after the others catch up with her and asked her why she was smiling but did not want to say a word she smiled fir she knew that for the first time she had someone that cared about her and so while all of them were near the school gates Taiga mutter slowly and softly friends huh? Yeah I guess that would be nice .


	5. Chapter 5

After the group made it on time much to their surprise because of the morning events they all made their way towards the gym once the teacher told them that they were having a practice game making the class excited but no more than two persons that after hearing that they were having a practice match they were in very good spirits bought thinking that the game would gave them an opportunity to be a bit close to the persons they liked so the two were looking forward to this but in their enthusiasm they forgot a minor detailed that the teacher told them but for them it was something that was probably not important so they did not care at first only for that to change very fast when they heard that the practice game was in pairs and not as teams so once taiga and ryuji heard that from the whispers of the class they started to get worried thinking that the chance they got will go away

Ryuji saw that taiga was starting to get worried once she heard that the game practice was in a pair and not a whole team making him come to the same conclusion as him about the situation

 _This is not good_.he thought realizing that his chance in getting close to minori was slipping away.

 _I need to think of something before it will be too late ah I can't believe I was Doran in this mess all because of that fellow_ he said his thoughts going to the little girl named Taiga Aisaka also named the palm top tiger one of the most infamous person in school because of her fierce temper and violent attitude and also the only person that defeated Ryuji Takasu in a single move .

 _If only she wasn't so clumsy and put that love letter inside my bag maybe I can ask naruto to help. Ah what I'm thinking he might be my best friend along with kitamura but I can't just ask him that. I need to think .hmm the teacher said that we are going to have a practice game and that we won't be on two teams but in pairs .so if that is how this practice will go then why not simply change that. But how._

He asked thinking about his and Taiga's situation . _argh I can't think of anything maybe I should ask Aisaka to see what she is thinking about this._ Ryuji told to himself thinking that it was something that needed her opinion so without hesitation he tried to talk with the infamous palm top tiger but to his surprise the girl ignored him for some reason making Ryuji groan in displeasure seeing that he was ignored when it was something so important to her and to some extent him as well.

 _Oh well if you won't talk then maybe I should simply stop helping you. Ah no I did give my word after all ok then if she won't help then it is up to me to find a plan but whoa… wait I know._ He told himself being very proud of himself for some reason. _I can't believe I did not thought of that all me and Aisaka need to do is to convince kitamura to team up with her and how can that happen? Simple we will team up._

it was the plan that Ryuji came up with after he tried to talk with Taiga but was unsuccessful because she ignored him .for thinking as well about the situation that she and Takasu were in but that was not the only thing on her mind .no the problem that Taiga was facing had nothing to do with her crush kitamura but rather with what happened after she talked with the reincarnated Ashura about how she treated him and Ryuji even if she knew that his friend gave his word that he will help her to get close to her crush it was the talk that the two had that made her think that she was rather harsh with Ryuji and she wanted to apologize for what happen .though after she heard that Ashura thought about her and her friend minori as friends she was a lot more confused regarding Ryuji and because of that she could not concentrate so not wanting to think about the morning events she put that behind her and returned to the original plan of her and Ryuji trying to make kitamura talk with her .

Now everyone was approaching the gym and Ryuji and Taiga were talking about his plan

what team up with him but how I mean why would I do that after all he is with you and she said but stopped for a second getting a curious gaze from ryuji .and ? He asked getting her attention

seeing that she was somewhat in thought .ah it was nothing just forget it she told him trying to make him forget about what she was about to say making him shrug and continue to talk about the plan

Taiga in the mean time she did not even listen thinking about why did she stopped when she was about to call Ryuji's best friend name. _What is wrong with me why did I stopped when I was about to say his name._ she thought thinking that something was wrong with her she tried to say Ashura's name but she started to stutter much to her embarrassment _. ARGGGGGGG what is wrong with me why did I started to stutter it's just his name for crying out loud so why did I acted like that ugh I think it's better to forget about this I mean I like kitamura kun and no one else so why did this made me act weird ._

Taiga told herself trying to put her weird act behind but for some weird reason she was unsuccessful things starting to become a bit weirder for her when she started to heat up for no reason at all .

 _Ok this is weird what is going on here I mean why did I even started to blush out of the blue this did not happen at all not even around kitamura kun so why did I even blushed this is so weird oh if only takasu didn't brought n n naruto around then maybe. Huh? It happen again ARGHHHHH this is so annoying .i need to calm down I mean I just meet the guy sure we barely talked before but still this should not affect me so much._ Taiga said to herself trying to put her thoughts in order by trying to think about the plan that Ryuji had but it was almost impossible her thoughts returning at the blond jinchuriki making it hard for the little girl to concentrate stopping even Ryuji when he saw that she paid no mind to what he was trying to tell her making him stop deciding to walk in silence .

When the class enters the gym everyone was listening to the teacher or rather some were listening while others were thinking at other things Taiga especially her mind still focusing on Ashura rather than what she wanted to do . Ryuji's voice being the only thing that brought her back from her thoughts about the blond host of his soul holder.

Ah o ok Takasu she answered taking the rest of their class by surprise most of them wandering what was going on with Takasu and the palm top tiger seeing that they decided to team up .at first they started to whisper amongst themselves but then they stopped and decided to follow their advice though Ryuji did not took that in consideration at. The moment .bought him and his partner still thinking about the next phase of the plan .not seeing that almost everyone was team up with a girl or a boy the few ones that were out being minori kitamura and Ashura the three being taken a bit by surprise by the new setup . So guys do one of you want to team up or something he asked his two friends bought shrugged not caring that much deciding to go along.

Marou kun ah I mean kitamura kun team up with me came a sudden voice making the three teens pay attention at the person who called out Naruto's friend .

Sure but I will have to leave bought Naruto and kushieda alone he said surprising the girl that wanted to team up with him.

Oh sorry then I will ask someone else she told him being a bit disappointed

Ah don't worry Maya chan. Naruto told her. The read head girl started to blush when .naruto told her that it was fine with him and minori if she wanted to team up with his best friend.

Ah are you sure naruto she told him not being very sure about taking kitamura away.

Yeah its fine he told the seven teen year's old making her very appreciative at the blond 's gesture

Ok then thanks naruto she told him. Don't mention it Maya chan he told her giving her a smile making her blush much to minori and kitamura 'surprise bought wanting to tease the poor girl though decided against not wanting to embarrass her.

At the same time in the far back of the gym Taiga who was together with Ryuji was taken by surprise when she saw that Maya was talking with Naruto and her crush .

Ah what is that weird girl doing being near kitamura. What? Ryuji asked her seeing about who she was talking he told her hey she is kihara Maya and she is in the same class as us you should had known that by now . Said ryuji eying the seventeen years read head. Who was very beautiful and quit flexible for someone her age .that though not being the only thing that she was recognized for the other one being fashion the reason for that being the long eye lashes that she had and the lipstick that she were along with her make up something that made her to barley pass because of the school rules .from Ryuji's point of view she was a very cute girl .but those thoughts were interrupted when he saw that his crush who was now left with his friend were about to team up .

at first he was a bit upset but then he let it go deciding to trust his friend knowing that nothing will happen be twin them . but Taiga on the other hand for some strange reason when she saw her best friend being on the same team with Naruto did not felt very good and got a bit angry though she hid it taking the decision to stay with Ryuji even if deep down she wanted to be in her best friend's place

she wanted to blame Ryuji for not thinking ahead but after her talk with the trans migrant warrior she decided against reprimanding him for simply trying to help her out so with a heavy sight she started to listen to the music and started to make the exercise's taking Ryuji by surprise starting to look at her body seeing that she was small and that she had to roll her gym uniform in the end Ryuji thought 's about her were a bit surprising from his perspective .

 _it would had been even better if there was no tiger in her body . Ah what I'm thinking about._

hey why are you spacing out she asked him snapping back to the realm of the living ah nothing he told her making her look at him for a few moments narrowing her eyes at him making him take a breath deciding in the end not to care about what he thought .her mind being on other places as well .

Not even caring that the radio warm up ended up being

When the stretches were about to start Ryuji was having a bit of a problem thinking that he was about to touch her small body .Taiga on the other hand did not cared about that her mind being focused on something else only to be snapped out of it when Ryuji told her something about kitamura making her reply but not with the same vigor she had before taking Ryuji by surprise. the two starting to make conversation only for Ryuji to think about Taiga not realizing that when he starched Taiga who was on his back was about to suffocate even when she tried to struggle to brake free Ryuji did not realized the reason for that being the fact that he was preoccupied by seeing his crush Minori who was together with Ashura he was a bit jealous at his friend seeing that he was with his crush while he could not make a move in the end he left those thoughts his focus returning to Taiga who was still on his back about to pass out from the lack of oxygen .

Ah why are you looking so blue he asked her after he let her go the little girl after a few breaths gave Ryuji a smile taking him by surprise? _Oh you are going to find out very soon just right after we will swap._

Come lets swap she told him being very eager Ryuji hearing her did that only for him to be meet with agonizing pain .

Hey stop it hurts he told her feeling like he was about to crack

Oh well now we are even she told him the two becoming exhausted .the two getting ready for the plan the only problem being the fact that diagonally behind Taiga and in front of Ryuji stood Maya who was Kitamura's partner and so Ryuji had a bit of a predicament in what to do without trying to hurt the poor girl . _Well at first I will pass the ball to Aisaka first._ He told himself throwing the ball at Taiga taking her by surprise. Why did you passed the ball she asked him gazing with her fierce eyes at Ryuji.

I'm waiting for a chance he told her .now pass me the ball.

Taiga hearing him had a scowl on her face but did what Ryuji asked her by sending the ball right back at him with quite some force but not something that Ryuji could not handle he did not missed the expression that Aisaka made right after making Ryuji understand her message he sent the ball back

Not seeing that the girl came with an idea when she started to bounce the ball imitating a professional basket player sending the ball back at Ryuji with speed.

Whoa he exclaimed when he saw the ball approaching very fast but managed to catch it without many problems. Why you he shouted at her after what happen with the recent pass he started to get a little mad with her the reason being that he was a little startled even if he did not had a scratch .

Hey Ryuji come on pass Taiga asked him starting to move in bought sides being a bit annoyed that she did not received the ball . _oh well I might as well try to pass with a bit of force_ he thought seeing how his partner moved her hands around .so deciding to send the ball at her he gather his strength for the throw only for him to come to a sudden stop when he saw that the girl was not paying attention

Hey what are you doing he asked her wanting to know why did she stopped when he was about to send the ball to her .but she ignored him her tiny face formed a scowl when she saw a ball stopping at her feet taking her by surprise . at first she did nothing and she simply stood on the spot not moving contemplating on what to do with the ball . when she was interrupted by Maya who after she tried to catch a pass from kitamura that was a bit too fast for her making her doge not wanting to be hit letting the ball rolling coming at a stop were it was now .

kitamura what are you doing Maya asked him after the failed pass just what are you thinking sorry the girl said trying to apologize while she was coming at Taiga's direction to take the ball back .

Taiga who after saw that still did not knew what to do even after she picked the ball up.

Whoa hey Aisaka are you mad Maya asked her seeing that the little girl still had the scowl on her face even if that was not what she felt at the moment. I'm sorry we didn't mean it Maya told her trying to apologize. Only for her to be ignored when she heard her crush kitamura calling her taking her by surprise at first when she heard that she was called out she thought that she was about to panic but to her surprise she did not and so she started to go were kitamura was without any problems giving him the ball back which he toke it without problems.

Thanks he told her ah don't worry she answered back without panic or stutter don't mention it she answered. Making his smile. You know he told her getting her attention.

Is it me or are you a bit different today. ah she answered back not knowing what to say I don't think so she continued even if for her it was a bit weird to hear that from her crush she did appreciate the gesture returning to Ryuji who was surprised that the plan actually worked somehow even if it was not completely followed he felt somewhat proud at the fact that Taiga managed to talk with kitamura without acting weird. though he did found it a bit strange that she was acting normal from how she was usually when it came to kitamura after the incident with the misplaced letter but Ryuji did not cared so much instead he was now focused in trying to do the same when it came to his crush Minori .

Meanwhile Taiga who was on her way back stopped for a second when she saw her best friend and the jinchuriki at first she wanted to somehow thank him when she noticed how easy it was when she talked with her crush but decided against when she saw the two were having a nice conversation .about what she did not knew nor did she cared for she did not wanted to pray but for some strange reason she did not actually enjoyed seeing the two being in so friendly terms her expression changing in to irritation for a reason she could not explain . At first she did nothing but after a few seconds she wanted to leave and not look at the two. only for her feet to come to a sudden stop when she saw Naruto who watched what happen with her and he crush sending a smile in her direction making her blush and return the gesture .she left returning to Ryuji who was still with his one thoughts .

Well looks like you actually managed to talk with kitamura without problems he told Taiga after he saw that she was back . yes you are right she told him being in a happy mood but wasn't the plan for you and him to actually be on the same team he told her dissipating the happy mood that Taiga was having returning her to her normal .

Well you are right she told him not even trying to hid the trough something that took Ryuji by surprise seeing as she was not in the least upset or angry.

Ah ok then so do you want to still do this or not he asked her making her think for a second in the end deciding to go along with what Ryuji planed the two continuing to pass the ball back and forth for a while when Taiga suddenly started to have an itch getting Ryuji's attention who after realizing just what was happening with her wanted to help her but after he remembered how rude she was with him and in a way with his friend he started to make the poor girl angry by remind her of her of how messy her kitchen and the rest of the place where she lived was . Making Taiga snap at him telling him with an angry expression to pass the ball .Ryuji at first was unsure but when he heard the girl who told him to pass the ball back he just did that. The only problem was that when he did sent the ball in her direction she clumsily started to sneeze and fell right in the ball's path making a clear shot sending her to the ground much to Ryuji's horror who started to apologize for hitting her in the face even starting to remember what happen with his mother and pet parrot inko when he saw them in the morning

What is wrong Takasu who got hurt you? his best friend kitamura asked seeing that someone was hurt . when him and the p e teacher came Ryuji told him that he was fine and that he did not got hurt so the two seeing that Aisaka was the one who got hurt he was about to tell kitamura to take the girl to the infirmary but Ryuji did that in his place reacting quite in a blunt way taking the class members by surprise with the sudden outburst .

I need to take her to the infirmary he said taking taiga in his arms and going straight to the infirmary leaving the others who were taken by surprise by what happen most of the students talking amongst themselves Minori being worried about her best friend she was assured that she was fine . at first she was not so sure but when she saw that Naruto was not worried she calmed down deciding to trust her friends .

Ryuji did not looked very well after he came back from the infirmary the reason being that he felt somehow responsible for what happened in the gym still thinking on what happen so when Taiga returned from the infirmary feeling much better Ryuji wanting to make up for what happen in the morning asked her if she wanted to have lunch together asking kitamura and minori if they wanted to join as well the two accepted the invitation and wanted to put their desks together at first only to stop when kitamura told them not to do something like that . though he changed his mind when he realized that him and his best friend were about to have lunch together so not wanting for naruto to be left out he called him out asking if he wanted to have lunch with him and ryuji he did not had to think much after he heard what kitamura told him and he accepted to have lunch with them .Taiga who was in the back of the class hearing her friend minori calling her name wanted to answer but stopped when she saw naruto who was about to go to were the three were stopping for a bit when he saw Taiga who came back from the infirmary he asked her if she was fine after what happen .taking the girl by surprise she told him that she was fine and that it was nothing to worry about the jinchuriki seeing that she was fine asked her if she wanted to have lunch together . at first she did not replied . Ashura telling her that if she did not want to have lunch with them it was fine Taiga hearing that the blond jinchuriki might had upset her when he asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him and the others told him that she did want too Ashura hearing that sent her his smile making the girl blush again not that he cared though it was not the same with kurama and the other six tailed beasts who were snickering at the obvious trans migrant the two made their way to the three desks that were put against each other .

Once the two arrived Taiga being clumsy she tripped and was about to get hurt only for her to end up being held by naruto who ask her if she was alright when he saw that she was about to hit herself

For her when she saw were she was she started to blush madly not truly believing what happened wandering herself if it was a dream or not. She did not care when the class was surprised by the save that naruto managed to do .after a few seconds once she regained her bearings she told Ashura that she was fine .the jinchuriki hearing that let her go the little girl sat on the chair when her friend and the two boys asked her if she was fine making her telling them not to worry the three after hearing that she was fine did not continued .Ashura taking a seat as well all of them starting to enjoy the lunch period

All of them talking about different things though the most interesting topic was when kitamura and minori saw the lunch boxes that ryuji along with their best friends had the two being curious asking them who made the box lunches Taiga when she heard what her best friend and her crush asked was wandering if she should had tell them or not. Being snapped out of her thought when Ashura told them that it was him that made one of the lunches surprising his two friends along with the rest of the girls from their class who were wandering how good of a chook he was.

Taiga hearing the blond saying that wanted to punch him being embarrassed knowing that the lunch she had was made by him and not Ryuji when he decided to help out but since she did not wanted to make a scene she hold her temper and started to enjoy her lunch box being in a happy mood

Though that did not last very much when the voice of a first year who was the manager of the soft ball club called kitamura and minori the two having no choice left the three alone felling quite sorry for doing that Ashura seeing that he told them that it was fine and that they did not needed to be sorry for leveeing them the two hearing that thanked him leaving the classroom .

After minori and kitamura left bought Taiga and Ryuji were a bit depressed in Taiga 's place she wasn't so upset like she thought she would Ryuji on the other hand was upset when he saw that minori was gone but once naruto told him that if they wanted they could have lunch together next day cheering Ryuji up the three decided to continue eating Taiga starting to complain when she saw that she did not had more meat letting naruto starting to laugh and Ryuji to tell her that if she wanted meet then she should had bought it herself . Hearing that Taiga started to pout.

The rest of the class wandering what was going on seeing Ryuji and Taiga together with Naruto.

A bit later after the lunch period the class two –c had a very sweet aroma the reason for that being the class that followed once the lunch period was over so now after the home economics was over when the home room teacher enter the room she was hit by the sweet aroma of the fresh baked cookies though the smell was very faint.

That anyway it was not so important the class wanting to end the day and either go home or to the clubs or in kitamura's place at the student council for Taiga this being the perfect moment for her to give kitamura the baked cookies even if almost all of them were burnt the single ones that were somewhat eatable being only for .Ryuji seeing the opportunity asked if she was ready even if truthfully he did not thought that she will succeed not after she burnt almost all the cookies but wanting to encourage her he did not said anything negative he told her encouraging words that she was appreciative .the two took their seat's when they saw the teacher that was in the room .

Oh my this is the smell of fresh baked cookies I remember when I was a little girl she told the class remembering her childhood days .

Taiga who was getting impatient started to make noises of displeasure .the teacher hearing that did not liked Taiga's attitude but knowing her reputation she was quite afraid of her but she tried to put a though front . I don't think you should make such noises at a teacher. said the single Yuri koigakubo a single twenty nine years who was still single shuddering her head being lowered the little girl not caring continued upsetting the emotional woman who started to shake in her student presence along with most of the class the only ones not being affected were Ryuji along with Kitamura and Ashura along with Taiga's best friend Minori .

The rest of the class not being very lucky in the end the teacher after tried once again without success started to cry making the class sweat drop kitamura being the one who dismissed the class after he saw that their teacher was unable to do that .

After the homeroom was over Kitamura hurried to the council room in a hurry Taiga seeing that after she rose up from her chair she tried to give kitamura the cookies that she backed only for her to not have much luck but since she did not wanted to give up she started to run after him Ryuji being not very far behind the two ending up at the stairs Taiga slipped by accident and she was about to get hurt but was saved by Ryuji who not wanting to see her get hurt took a hit making her worry .

Ryuji seeing that she was starting to get worried about him by calling him out he told her not to get worried and instead told her to retrieve the cookies that flew out the window.

The little girl hearing Ryuji saying that when he was hurt because of her wanted to give up but was interrupted when the two heard the dean who asked them about the cookies that were out the window. The two knowing that they will get in trouble Ryuji told her to go and tell what happen

At first the girl was reluctant to leave Ryuji but after she was reassured by him that he was fine she left leaving the hurt boy behind. phew looks like I use it he told himself remembering what his mother told him about her having limite powers and used the teleportation powers only three times in her life the first time when she was a kid and she found herself in a very bad situation . the second time being when she was pregnant with Ryuji and left to find his father even if she did not get in to details and for the last time she told him that she gave that power to him and it was his choice how he was about to use his power even if his mother told him to use it to return to her if he ever found himself in danger. Ryuji to this day did not truly believed his mother's claim but since he did not want to upset her he did not denied it either in the end he just accepted her claim .

 _I'm glad I used it_ he told himself thinking about Aisaka knowing that it was a good choice rather the used for himself. Even if he felt a bit bad about his mother yasuko.

After he arrived in the class room he saw that his friend naruto was still there.

Oh hey naruto what are you still doing here. Uh I was about to leave too you know but now that you are here do you want to go home he asked him .ah yeah sure he told him going to take his bag

Hey Ryuji are you fine? He asked him getting his friend attention. Ah sure why? He asked him.

I was just asking I mean your back might hurt isn't?

Ah what are you. He asked trying to hide the fact that he was still hurt from the blow that he took when he tried to save Taiga from getting hurt. Ashura seeing that his friend was hiding something from him he sighed. Fine if you won't tell me that is all right but you and Taiga better be careful.

Ah ok sure and don't worry I will be fine ok. Yeah I know by the way were is Taiga anyway I mean I haven't saw her did something happened. Ah don't worry Naruto I'm sure she is fine Ryuji told him

Ok if you say so he told him right then the door was open and Taiga entered being surprised that bought Ryuji and Ashura were there.

What are you two doing here she asked them the two telling her that they were about to go home though Ashura did asked her if she was fine taking her by surprise asking the two what did they mean Ryuji telling her about what happened on the hall way making the girl laugh a little nervous telling them that she was fine the two hearing that did not continued. Taiga though after one glance asked Ryuji if he was fine making him sigh telling her that he was not hurt.

She changed the topic or she tried but because she felt down she started to sighed getting the boys attention who were wandering what was wrong with her .Taiga looked at them and after a few minutes in which she wandered if she should tell them why did she felt so down she decided to talk the boys hearing why was she upset making Ryuji who helped her somehow feel a little bad about her and about their failed plan . while Ashura on the other hand after hearing the reason for his friend looking down at the moment tried to cheer her up even if it was for a little bit when he told her that even if she made mistakes something that she did not liked when she was reminded of wanting to shut the blond up . Was taken by surprise along with Ryuji when he told her that she should not give up .

The diminutive girl starting to feel a bit better the three of them left the class room heading home after Ryuji stopped for a short while a looked at his crush Minori who was practicing letting his two friends to snicker at the poor boy who in revenge reminded Taiga of her one crush that she had on his best friend kitamura making her becoming defensive and tell him about his faults regarding her friend Minori which shut him up the three making their way home while Ryuji thought about Taiga and how clumsy and hopeless she actually was after she tripped but was caught by Ashura again getting her to blush a bit . his thoughts in the end returning to the European kitchen that it was needed to be clean

.


	6. Chapter 6

a few days later after the littel accident with the kokies naruto was introduced to ryujis mother who liked the teen right away since he was very funnny but also strange in her perspective though she did saw a littel more than what her son or even taiga where missing but he was not the only one sice taiga was another person yaskuo took a liking much to ryuji's delight who was estathic but who could blame the poor boy since he had troubel comunicating with aisaka since she was a violent girl most of the times wich was all ways the only times when she was actually calm was in the presance of his blond frind or his crush minorin who he still could not connfes much to his dispair .

now the small group was at ryuji's house having a leasure time or it would be if two people ashura knew where not in a fight right now .

hey move your head over you are bloking the tv ryuji asked notecing that the half part where the tv was became shadowed by another presance that after hearing him after a few seconds replyed in a grumbel showinfg displeasure .

why can't you move a littel taiga asked not liking the fact that she was interupted

oh brother here they go again ashura spoke becoming some what familiar with the small fights betwin his two friends even if in the begining it was some what funny deep down he wanted for them to understand each other with out them notecing he started to laugh thinking about him and his brother as well as their days as team seven at that his expresion became a bit sad thinking about the great rift that was betwin all of them but since he did not wanted to worry his friends he simply let those thoughts behind not wanting to worry his two friends with his problems .

. what hey i belive that this is my tv ryuji shouted not liking the fact that the small girl spoke with him in such a way wanting to give her a pice of his mind he continue to talk well if you don't like it then why dont you just get the heck out of here besides you live next door

hearing his words taiga did not reply chosing the best course of action that was to totally ignore his presance somthing that irked ryuji .

HEY WILL YOU STOP IGNORE ME he shouted hoping to get a reaction out of his troubelsome aquaintence who decided to just give him an eye glance deciding in the folowing second to ignore him somthing that pissed ryuji even more cause he did not like to be ignored like that especialy by some one like aisaka taiga .

alright guys will you two stop it already you are giving me a head ache naruto suddenly began to speak hoping to stop the two from arguing hearing him ryuji started to grumbel while taiga said nothing deciding to ignore the blond a thing that he was used to it seing that the room was quiet at least he sighed in relif since he wanted to relax somthing that was a bit hard since his friends where fighting .

he was glad for the smal moment of silnce when bought ryuji and taiga began to argue making him groan his for head beginig to twich he was about to put a silance seal betwin the two or even better making a wall appear a very solid silencing wall reinforced by seals only to not be abele to hear them not that he could not go home since nothing was stoping him it was rather the fact that he wa sactually starting to enjoy being around ryuji as well as taiga since the two provided a very good entertaiment acording to his furry friend who was actually enjoing the fights betwin them even making bets on who would finaly win betwin the two .

while he was watcing his two friends that where about to rip each other he began to wander how all this began .

yasuko came and after she saw her son was fighting with taiga she spoke hoping to stop them

now ryu chan you two must not fight her voice that was almost like a child was heard by the teens naruto being impresed by the strange woman at how she managed to stop them he was about to thank her when afte rhe noticed how she looked his mind froze for a few minutes his eyes remaining glued to yasuko who was now in the front of the opened door

you know i was scolded by the land lady the other day telling me that we where to noisy and that we have to stop since she told me that it got much worst .

hey do not blame me it is because of her that we are in this predicament ryuji told his mother while pointing at taiga who decided to remain silent her eyes showing that she felt sorry for the troubel that was caused only in the next second for her to turn twoards ryuji glaring at him as if she wanted to tell him '' you are at fault as well do not blame only me ''

seing that look the poor boy gluped not wanting to anger her since he was afraide of what might happen to him a smirk appeard on taiga 's face when she saw that ryuji was some what scaed of the repercution's that might follow if he was angerying her in her mind the poor boy was exactly as she envisioned a dog that was following her every coman with out question having such a nice dream vission with out realising she started to giggle

being watched. the others wandered why was she in a good mood when ryuji dissmised her fantasy .wanting to take his mind out of taiga's fantesy with him being her obidiant dog

ryuji brought a sudden question after he saw his mother .

hey why aren't you wearing any thing

hering the question naruto try as he might he could not stop when a trail of blood started to come out from his nose shoking his best freind as well as taiga who where wanderying what was wrong with him or rather taiga was since ryuji had a very good guess why his friend was acting in such a wierd way and he sent him a glare .

not that he was a pervert since he was not even if his teacher jiraya wanted to make him one it was just that when he saw ryuji's mom wearing a very showy drees he could not stop his male urgese not since he thought that yasuko was a vry beatifule woman in her own right so it was obvious for such a thing to happen .

after he controled after a few minutes notecing that his friend was glaring at him sending him a look he apologised to him .

yasuko who heard his son having a smile she responded

silly this is supposed to be weared like this she told him having a jacket in her hand

wanting to show off a littel she made a suden twist though she did not realised that to a certain person such a thing was almost dameging

that drees is cool ryuji said though his expresion was almost deadpan

hearing that she began to gigle deciding to make another spin

so what do you think taiga chan ryuji's mother asked wanting to know her opinion

she remained completly still not giving an answere she pointed instead when she saw somthing showing ryuji remained still as well helding his breath

naruto seeing that still trying to keep his control said you know you should be carfule since your panties can be seen at that the three remained still ryuji being embarest by his mother while taiga said nothing her expresion being neutral at best

whoa .. really yasuko replied being some what shoked by the words all of them nodding

when the parrot inko replied but it better this way hearing him the three teens could not belive what he was saying bought naruto as well as taiga stared at ryuji with expresions that said '' realy and you call your self a master cause it obvious that your perrot is a pervert ''

notecing the looks ryuji started to blush feeling that some what it might had been his fault wich was not since his mom was allways doing things like this .

sorry about that he replied when he started to think .

what an idiot like some one would actually follow his advice ryuji's brows startd to rais as he was thinking at that only for him to fall once he saw his mother actually be very happy at that

what did she actually belived that ryuji thought exasperated since he knew it was just a stupid ideea his two friends decided to remain silent .

after yasuko made another spin she replied befor going out from the house

i m going to wear this by ryu chan i m off to work where her words

gaving the gropu a happy smile her chest was making jigeling sounds while she took her purse that had her mony that had been gatherd she waved with a smile on her face showing a very happy mood .

take care ryu chan taiga chan naru chan she spoke refering to the blond jinchuuriki with a diminutive not that he was bothered hearing her they did the same teling her to take care

when ryuji continued teling her to be carfule hearing him his two friends rolled their eyes since he was acting like such a mother hen but it not like they did not understood since he actually cared about his mom somthing that surprised them bought mostly taiga since she never thought that ryuji will show such care but after she spend this much time around the woman it was hard not to attache yourself .

her thoughts where stopped when she heard the woman telling her to not stay up for very long

sure i wont was her respons even if she found it some what child ish since she did not had to bother with such a trivial thing . and take care was her answere to her somthing that yasuko understood sice she gave a nod before the door was opened then closed after a few seconds leting the others by themselves .

ryuji wanting to have somthing to drink made a sugestion

i m going to have some tea hearing him taiga and naruto made no complaines since they too wanted to have somthing so tea sounded like a good ideea

bring some dessert as well taiga said sunce she had a very sudden urge for a sweet tooth

desert ? are you serious i mean i don't think we might have honestly is food all that matter to you ryuji spoke to her showing that he was displeaed with her

taiga on the other hand as usual did the best thing posible meaning she was ignoring ryuji

WILLL YOU STOP IGNORING ME he shoted once more

here we go again naruto sad to himself feeling more tierd than usual

 **i don't understand why are you worry so much i mean i have no problem with them**

yes maibe you along with the others do not have a problem but me i have one i mean it like i m stuck with two annoying kids is this how my friends though of me when i was back home casue if it so then i can understand why most where annoyed with me .

 **no don't worry back home you where more of an annoying ball of energy**

gee hearing you say that make's me fell much more better naruto replied with a dead pan expresion after he heard the words of his best friend kurama .

 **oh come on kurama why did you had to say that you know i actually like the way ashura dose things back home**

 **yeah casue you are just a crazy unstable phycho**

 **what did you said you stupid fox you are just jelous that i actualy have fun unlike you**

 **sure if you mean killing peopele by using your jinchuuriki then yeah i can understand your way of fun shukaku .**

 **oh come on what is wrong with breaking someone and having a few kills as well i mean this is way more fun .**

 **you know i fear for your mind brother yes i really fear for it**

kurama spoke having a sweet drop like his other siblings that eyed shukaku thinking of not going near him for the forsinabel future

 **hey i m not that bad you guys** shukaku said wanting to defend himself only for his siblings who watched him to expres the obvious

 **you all suck the lot of you bah you don't even know the real meaning of fun**

shukaku grumbeled making his siblings to sweat drop at his attitude knowing that he was some what by polar a thing that they found to be some what strange .

out side ashura who was listening to the conversation started to laugh when shukaku began to pout since he thoght that he knew how to have fun .since it was obvious that he did not knew how to have fun cause he was actually the opposite of fun .

a shiver went by him when he rember his best friend as well as brother garra who at first acted like a phiycho .

naruto was interuped from his thoughts when he sensed the small hand of taiga who was staring at him a questiobale expresion appearing on her face

ah is somthing wrong taiga ?

no she responded still deciding to remain near ashura who was wanderying what was with her . he decided to leave her alone since he did not wanted to bother at the momennt deciding to let her do what she wanted wich was for her to keep staring at him as if he was on display .

ryuji after was done with the tea he returend to the room where his friends where when he saw the strange scene that was happening with taiga staring at his best friend for some strange motive .

what are you doing he asked hoping to get her attention

do not interupt me i m waiting she sopke surprising the two boys who wandered what she was waiting for .

ah ok not to be rude but what exacly are you waiting for asked ryuji since he was starting to get some unusual vibes from the small girl

i don't know she spoke making the two boys to face fault at her honest answere

what the hell what is that suppose to mean ryuji answered wanting to know at what she was thinking or if she was actually sane with what she said as well as her act

maibe you are tired naruto told her starting to feel a bit wierd out by her

hey i m not crzy you two taiga said geting defensive only for ryuji to stare at her thinking

 _sure you aare perfectly sane it not as if you jumped on people wanting to tear them apart sure you did not entered someone home with the intent of killing them oh wait you actually wanted to erase my memory with a freking wooden sword if that is how a sane person acts then i can defenetly tell you are not sane quit the opposite ._

ryuji thought when suddenly he felt taiga being very near him a deathly aura sorounding her

wha don't do that ryuji yelled almost droping the tea cups that where on the serving plate

huh ? what do you mean taiga responded her voice being normal as well as her expresion

wha what do you mean by when you asked me what did i menat ryuji replied answering her question i menat that thing stop doing that alright he said refering to the still deathly aura that was in the sape of a giant tiger who was staring at him as if he was it next meal

i don't know what you are talking about taiga replied with an inocent expresion somthing that shoked ryuji greatly . _is she serious can she not actually understand what she is doing_ thought ryuji who was staring at her hoping to find some kind of clue to what was happening

seeing that she ws being stared at taiga became annoyed

hey how long are you going to stare at me with thouse eyes of yours it kind of creepy you know hearing her ryuji started to twich that should be ,my line you . what what did you said you stupid dog replied taiga starting to get angry . nothing you so why don't you go bac kto your seat already . i dont want to so why dont you make me she shouted starting to trow a tantrom angerying ryuji who was at his limit he began to shout at her whle taiga did the same

while the two where having another fight naruto having enough geting up he went betwin the two deciding to take taiga who became surprised at the fact that she was easely being cariried by the blond he put her down at the small table .

ok that is enough you two you already made enough nois as it is so frm now on we are going to enjoy our time that we have do you understand

spoke the blond with authorety since he could not take the fight any more

hearing his words his friends continued but trough grumbels so seeing that he was not understood he spoke .

it appears that i did not mae my self clear so i will repeat once more naruot began but this time his stared at his friends his expresion becoming diferent from what they saw

we are going to enjoy this time toghether did i made my self clear he spoke with a low tone his face getin near ryuji's as well as taiga bought starting to see his blue sphaire eyes becoming extreamy large and intense

agh the two screamed after they saw the look bought huging each other since they where spooked out by him .

 _what was that thing_

 _i never saw somthing like that in my life what a scarry look_

bought taiga and ryuji thought after they saw such a terefying gaze

naruto who was watching them felt a bit sorry figuring that maibe he went a bit to far when he used yamato's scarry tehniq .

hey what's wrong guys he asked after he saw that they where still shaking

ah no nothing the two replied still trying to recover from the look

well now since there is no sound lets enjoy the tea right he said glancing at ryuji amd taiga his eyes chainging a littel scarying them even more making them nod very fast

ah that is much better naruto spoke though notecing his friends did not utter a singel word he asked hey are you guys ok . at that bought face fault not beliving what happend after a few minutes ago when bought had been scared out of their wits in that moent a pact was formed betwin ryuji and taiga .

some what later after the three teens enjoyed themselves ryuji and taiga fell asleep naruto since was used to long term missions was not very tierd so instead he was ocupying his time

ryuji who was having a sleepy face notecing the drool that came over from taiga's mouth wandered a bit why it was there when he jolt suddenly waking up

hey aisaka wake up he called taiga out who was sleeping drool coming out form her tiny mouth

hah taiga replied still being sleepy after all of them watched tv till boght her and ryuji fell asleep watching the clok ryuji noticed that it was 3 am in the morning

hey com on now it wont be good if you sleep at my place so you better go home alright

ah she replied going to sleep

ryuji was not very sure she heard him since he and naruto saw how she was using the stitng mat as a pillow unconcesly bringing her timy hand under her cloths starting to scratch her tummy somthing that was amusing for naruto who thought that she was cute with the way she was acting .

ryuji on the other hand seeing that taiga was not waking up snached the mat causing her to hit the floor somthing that ashura thought it was not agood sing since he knew ryuji was in troubel

taiga after hiting her head opened her eyes for a few seconds deciding to continue snorying making use of the floor ryuji seeing as he had no chance he tried to wake her up but to no avail so thinking at how to wake her he came with an ideea after he thought about how close he along with naruto where a thought that he was greatfule for

he continued to wake taiga but he had no luck so seeing as things became almost desperate he did somthing he thoght of never doing

hey aisaka taiga if you wont wake up i will asault you ryuji exclaimed with vigoures confidence surprising his spiky blond friend who wandred if he was serious or not since he knew that he was hardly the person that will do such a thing coming to the conclusion that he was just using that as a threat in order to wake taiga up he let his friend try even if he knew it will be a bad ideea though the amusament for him was to good to pass up

while ryuji spoke to himself about the fact that what he was planing to do was only for the sake of waking taiga up naruto observed that a strand from the mat was near taiga's cheek so not wanting to let her have a scratch he gently remove it from her withe cheek waking her up as well though when she saw ryuji being so close her first as well as natural respons was t o hit and that actually happen it was just to bad that the unfortunate target was ryuji who was sent flying .

seeing the handy work of taiga naruto wisteled being actually impressed by her strengh

rubbying her sleepy eyes taiga wandered what actually happened when she saw ryuji on the other rooom siting up side down

what are you doing she asked wanting to know

nothing responded ryuji from the other room after he remberd how he was sent flying

this is strange she continued rubbying her head her eyes starting to narow while she was staring at ryuji . why are you so noisy it the middel of the night she told him stating a point

leave me alone replied ryuji not wanting to deal with her

naruto who was watching the entier situation had a very amusing smile one befiting of a prankster seeing that the still sleepy taiga asked

why are you so amused naruto .

oh don't worry about it he told her still holding his smile much to taiga who was now staring at him her eyes narrowed .

you know some how i do not actually belive you she told him since she had the sneaky suspicion that he was up to somthing or he planed somthing and what happened was the result that he was expewcting .

what she did not knew was how much she was right about the planing part not that she will realised that any way .

oh but taiga i do not know what are you talking about he told her faking inocence even a halo apearing above his head at first when she aw that she rubbed her eyes wanting to make sure if it was rea lor not only to notice that it was just an iluion though she did not knew how did that happen not that she cared at the moment yawning she rubbed her eyes again but since she was tired and wanted to go to sleep she decided to retun to the floor when she was stopped by naruto .

what are you doing she asked him with a smal blush notecing that she was stoped by him not that she mind the touch

you don't have to sleep here com on naruto told her i will get you home ok

hearing his words she gust gave a silent nod decidig to follow the blond after naruto was done he told ryuji that he was going home toghethe rwith taiga hearing him he got up from his position arriving at the door when he told the two fare well . hearing him naruto replied since taiga was nearly sleeping on her feet .the two left the small apartament taiga being carried by ashura since she was sleeping .once they arieved at the complex since taiga was snorrying away naruto decided to let her stay at his house for the momnet so after he unloked his door he brought taiga to his room gently placing her on the bed not wanting to wake her up she was covered by the soft blanket .the only thing being herd was her snoring sound . not wanting to wake her up naruto went out of the room silently closing the room while he went to the living room deciding to use the couch using one of his seals he brought out a pilllow as well as a spare blanket decidng to go to slep as well preparing for the next day .


	7. Chapter 7

a few hoers later naruto woke up since he was used to because of most missions he did as well as the fact that jiraya allways liked to begin his traying quit early once he got out from the couch he noticed that the sun was yet to rise so wanting to ocupy his time he decided to train himself for a while after taking his jacket he closed the door going straight to the outskirst of the town since it was more quiet he began his morning taraining .

an hour later taking notice that the sun was about to rise he decided to go home since he knew that taiga would be hungry so with that thought in mind he went home .

once he arrived he took a shower since he did not wanted to smell he went out of the restroom making his way twoards his room a towel being raped around his waist since he did not want any unfortunate accident wanting to happen he slowly opened the door making his way inside the rooom where his friend was sttill sleeping thinking about how that happened he had an amusing expresion though he did not complained but he still wandered at the fact that once taiga would wake up she will most likly flip or be embarest because of what happened a few hours back .

leting his thoughts for the moment he silently walk twoards his warderobe drawer from where he took a chainge of cloths silently leaving the room .

an hour later naruto prepared some breakfest for him and taiga who did not woke up watching the clock thinking that she will be late he decided to return to his room hoping to wake her up .

entering his room he silently aproached the beed wanting to wake his friend that was snorying watching her he was a bit surprised at how deep she was sleeping but he was also amused when he saw a bit of drool coming out wanderying about that he came to the conclusion that she must dream about somthing but what it was he did not knew

wanting to wake her up he began to slowly shake the girl

taiga who was still sleeping began to grumbel in displeasure since she did not want to wake up but that was not somthing for debate since naruto wanted to wake her in order for her to not be late taking notice that the shaking even if it was gentel somthing that she thought it was a bit strange continued so wanting to put a stop to it she began to talk

hey can it i want to sleep

hearing taiga naruto responded sorry but i can't do that so you better wake up

ugh but i don't want to so just leave me alone

taiga responded with a grumpy voice deciding to go back at sleep

so thaat is how you want to play alright i understand replied naruto having a smirk on his face already thinking about somthing not that taiga was having any ideea of what was in store for her .

naruto once he made his plan took the blanket away from the still sleeping taiga

notecing that the blanket was gone taiga slowly opened her eyes and spoke her anger being aparent .

why you give that back or else i will hit you

ah sorry what ? replied naruto being a bit puzzeled by taiga's words

are you deaf taiga spoke still being a sleep i will hit you do you want me to hit you i think you want that since you took somthing that was mine to begin with so i think that you need proper punishment .

hearing the angry words of taiga naruto was a bit woried about the fact that he might had gone abit to far but what he did not noticed was the fact that taiga did not noticed the fact that taiga in her sleep was actually confusing him

ah oh is that so was the blond boy's response having a smile on his face well then i should watch out don't i

hearing his words taiga chose not to give a reply since she was displeased at the fact that she was woke up so she decided to use a bit of forece but while she prepared herself to give a strike naruto doge farely easy seeing this taiga made a displeased noise deciding to try once more only to end up with the same result making her angry she was about to attack with more force when she found heself being lifted from the ground being momentarely taken by surprise because of the sudden action she remained still

hey have you calemed down or do you want to continue naruto asked holding the tiny girl in his arms

ah taiga responded begining to think what the heck was she actually doing when her brain began to work making her look closly at the place that she was currrently at she came to the conclusion that the room she was in did not belong to her since it was farly simpel and it was mostly tidy compared to heer's so wanderying where she was or how did she even end up in this place she began to think about what happend the previous day

it did not took long for her to noticed that the place she wa scurrently in was not hers so after coming to that conclusion she began to scream much to ashura's displeasure who was quit sensitive to high noises .

wha where am i how did i taiga began starting to flip out a thousen question starting to pop out she was calmed down by naruto who told her that she was fine hearing his voice her mind proces what was curently happening as well as what went a bit earlier .

ah i i she said not managing to find her words since she could not belive that she threatened someone she actually liked so right away she became embaress when she noticed that she must had been heard by him since she wanted to hit him .

watching the suden tormoil taiga was in naruto told hewr that it was fine apologising as well for the way he decided to wake her up .

oh taiga suddenly spoke geting ashura's attention who wandred what was wrong

ah can she began her voice being some what a bit slow

huh? what ?

can you put me down she responded very fast once she noticed that she was in her blond friends arms not that she was actually displeased by that since she noticed that he was quite well build almost like an athlet but some what diferent .

her thoughts came to a stop once naruto hearing her did what she asked him once she was put down she did not faced him her face becoming red wanderying if somthing was wrong with her naruto asked if she was fine . hearing him she replied in a fast pace that she was alright not wanting to bother her he decided to stop .

taiga being greatfule about that decided to leave wanting to prepare for school naruto seing what she wanted to do decided to follow after her stoping at the front door where he saw taiga taking her small shouse . after she was done she stared at naruto for a bit .

well i m off she told him making him understand he noded . you know if you want you can come here for break feast he told her since he actually made a bit more food

well i will think about it taiga replied her voice being a bit diferent from what naruto was used to . taiga notecing that she was being stared spoke not liking that .

hey . is somthing wrong she asked wanting to know if he rfreind was fine since he was staring at her with a thoughtfule expresion .

hearing her returning to normal he responded

sorry but it just that he spoke his eyes being fixated at the small girl who was wanderying just what was wrong with him since she was finding the curent situation a bit to odd for her liking .

just what she aked since she was a bit curious at what her friend was thinking

i don't know it was just now you kind of sounded a bit wierd you know i mean you usually do not sound or even act like like this naruto spoke taking her by surprise for a few seconds

hearing his words she began to laugh once she noticed why was he so serious so suddenly seeing taiga like this naruto had a puzzeling face thinking that maibe somthing realy was wrong with taiga .

are you sure you are fine cause you don't sound fine to me taiga heard naruto saying a worried expresion apearing on his face .

don't worry i m fine she responded still laughing much to the blond's confusion

ok if you say so he responded not wanting to bother her leting her leave he closed the door behind taiga .

wierd he thought thinking about his friend who wa sacting a bit strange in his opinion shrugging his sholders he decided not to think about instead he decided to return to his room though what bought him or taiga did not realised was the fact that the towel was still around taking notice of that after naruto returned at his room he was a bit surprised at the fact that he forgot about that shrugging once more he decided to forget it not wanting to bother so just like that he prepared for school .

after he was done he went in to the kitchen geting ready to eat his break feast that was a littel warm notecing this he sighed a bit since he knew it was his fault for almost leting his food to be cold he decided to sit preparing to eat or so it would had happen if he would had not ben interupted by the sound of the door bell deciding to know who it was he went at the door and after he open it he saw taiga who was now dressed in her school uniform notecing her he glanced a bit taking in her looks .

taiga notecing that her friend was staring at her she felt embaress but for a strange reason she was not angry with him feeling proud though she could not understand so since she did not wanted to be the only one she did the same thing as naruto deciding to stare at him she noticed that the uniform was actually quit good on him showing his exotic fetures as well a shis blond spiky hair

though what actually atrracted taiga where the blue eyes of naruto who where entrancing her the other thing being his wiskers after a few weeks she began to wander if they where real or fake .

bought teens remained like that staring at the other for a few minutes

when after taking notice of what was happening bought snapped out returning to normal

ah sorry naruto apologised after he realised that he was staring at his friend

dont worry about it taiga replyed having a blush on her face since she was doing the same thing .

so do you want to com in

yes taiga responded after she heard naruto asking her

she entered leting her shouse in the hall way

she followed naruto bought entering the kitchen where thy had the break feast that was made by him .

when thy bought finished eating after naruto took his school bag he went to the hall way where taiga was waiting him oce she saw him they bought went out naruto closing the door the two made their way twoards the school .

after the two arrived they went to their respective seats while the entier class seeing that began to talk .

haruta a boy that had very long hair began first looking at an imaginary camera

i m haruta koji from class 2 c and latly i m begining to suspect somthing is going on why i m saying that is because while i was walking home i saw that realy happening i was walking on my bike after my club activites when i saw takasu along with the palm top tiger at first i thought i imanaging but once i took a close look i defenetly saw them they where bought shoping since i saw how takasu was holding a shopping basket thinking about what fish to buy when i saw the palm top tiger taking some meat deciding to put it in the basket

at first i thought it was strange but then i heard takasu starting to yell saying somthing about having steamed fish for dinner next after i saw that the two decided to buy some oniones then some radishes . when they arrived at the counter takasu said '' take 1. 000. yen bill from the common walet '' hearing that i could not belive since i found it very strange but what was even more it was the fact that the palm top tiger did what takasu asked her with out complaining so i don't know but for me it appeared as if they where acting like a maried coupel or so i thought casue once they where done i saw naruto who was waiting for them so if you ask me it looks a bit suspicious .

my name is kihara maya also from class 2 c and i want to say that i also saw somthing very suspicious as well . what i saw happend when i was on the way to school a few days ago while i was riding my bike i pased by the new complex stoping i wanderd how cool would be like to live in a place like that when i suddenly saw takasu coming out from the said place i was very surprised so i wandered if he was actually living there when i saw that behind him was aisaka who was very sleepy and she was complaining about it with takasu yelling at her though that even if it was wierd it did not compared with what i saw and belive me casue eve nnow i m still thinking if what i saw actually real or not why i m saying this is because once bought takasu and aisaka came out from the new building i also saw naruto exeting from the place seing him i was shooked thinking right away if he was actually living in that cool place though when i saw him i noticed that he was chainged in some way i could not proparly explain but that was what i saw but was even more strange was the fact that while he was walking trying to catch up with takasu and aisaka his eyes that where usualy blue for a few seconds began to chainge going from bright blue to an onyx color though from what i was able to see it was more mixed . at first i was very shoked wanderying how can somthing like that could happen when after i watched once more i noticed that his eyes chainged once more becoming golden a slit appearing in the middel when i saw that i became shoked since i knew that somthing like that was not possible but you know that was not the strangest thing for right away i heard him starting to talk but for some strange reason no one was near him but i heard preaty clearly . '' do not worry i can do somthing like this i mean it not so hard to complet such a task ''

now you undeerstand what i mean i mean what did he mean by task just what could naruto be doing could he ..

my name is noto hisamitu i m in class 2 c well me and takasu know each other from the previous year we still hang out from time to time but as of late i m starting to notice that takasu acts very strange i mean we barely walk home toghether and not to mention that when an albume of one of my favorite band came out i asked him if he wanted to come with me at first it apeard that he was about to come when he told aisaka that he was not about to go home till much later hearing that i wandered why did he said somthing like that and why did he told aisaka to return at his home at eight pm though while we where at lunch i also heard naruto saying '' don't worry about it me and taiga will be there ''

when i heard that i wandered what was that about since i thoght it was very strange

when i was with takasu i tried to ask him about it but he just said to not worry

after i heard that i defenetly began to notice that somthing is wrong .

i still think about that . since it is very wierd .

am minori kushieda also from class 2 c wel very close friend of taiga but lately i began to notice that she acts kind of strange why i m saying this it's because evrey morning while i wait for her she allways seemes to be around takasu and naruto not that it somthing strange but i get the feeling that she hids somthing from me since i allways see the three toghether i allways ask about that but takasu acts like normal while naruto even if he is usually cheerfule i started to noticed that some times he glance's at taiga for a few seconds only for his focuse to be somewhere else so i don't know but there is somthing defently strange and i do not mean the normal strange but the bizzar strange but that is nothing casue even if naruto a tschool acts normal i did noticed that he some times glances at the window his expresion chainging for some strange reason but as i was saying i noticed that my best friend toghther with takasu act very strange while their at school the two allways being so sneaky all the time

i just don't know what is happening i mean i m glad that my best friend is now on time rather than skipping school for a few days but i have the feeling that there is more than that but i do not know but what i do is that taiga even if she is toghether with takasu most of the time when we are out side of school she is more close to naruto so i just don't know are thy ffriends or could it be that they are more cause i saw that taiga seemes a lot more happy than usual so that means it could be the trough but then why dose she had to hide that from me .

i just dont know could it be that i m just jelous of my best friend aww what should i do what if it true then what will taiga say . i mean i do not want to upset her ahh i just don't know what to do .ahh this is so much presure .

while the class was talking about the three they mostly ignored the rummors though in ashura's case he eas a bit sheepish since he was revealing more than he actually wanted his two friends on the other hand ryuji choose to ignore what was said about him acting like he was not bothered in order for him to hide the fact that he was hurt while taiga looked like she could care less with the exception of her best friend minorin as well as kitamura naruto starting to become an exception as well .

so with out realising or rather mostly not realising the three became celebreties in the class since the others where wispering about them .

the class becoming very resstless because of the wispers as well as the glancess that where sent twords them all wanderying the same thing about their class mates who continued adding on what they where doing most of the time at school .

dam taiga said with a sudden gasp surprising evryione who started to shrudder thinking about what could had happen .

hey ryuji taiga said geting the boy's attention who decided to listen as well as naruto who was with them .

i forgot to tell you she continued deciding to aproach his desk that was sorounded

she decided to ignore the eve droping

the others wanderying what was going on decided to lean closer

yester day taiga began her voice becoming softer taking notice of that the noisy bunch spoke being displeased

forrgot to tell you taiga continued wispering to ryuji who listening started to grunt his expresion showing understanding as well

the nosy bunch tried to lean closer hoping to understand what was happening but it was more harder than they thought .

taiga continued talking . but what came out was somthing like not coming home tonight

what most of the boys hearing that froze deciding to pass notes to the others telling them of the situation that for them was very mind blowing

what did she just said the rest of the class wispered not actually beliving what was happening

she just told takasu that she was not going home the others wispered deciding to glance at the two who just ignored them when the situation became even more chaotic after naruto who was now siting near ryuji's desk replied .

so it means that it will be only the three of us .

hering the blonds words the entier class froze their minds starting to fry at the sudden develop ment

wha no way all spoke still wispering not beliving that the blond was actualy involved as well wanting to know more they continue to pay attention since things started to become very interesting .

ryuji hearing his friend replied

stay at night

at that evryione held their breth since thy wanted to know what was being said

yes the two reply taking the entier class by surprise

then already prepared asked ryuji

yes taiga answerd

at that the class became shoked the boys not beliving what was going on

no way no freking way the class wispered not trully understanding what was being said

hey wait but that means that bought the palm top tiger and naruto are going to spend the night at takasu's home

haruta said startig to swallow as if he had somthing on his trought

hey but he said prepaird that dose mean that they are going to do it oh boy some how this feels wrong noto spoke standing behind haruta who was just as surprised

on the other hand the girls hearing gasped not beliving what was said most of them being not only surprised but in a way very jelous of taiga

whaa did you hear that i just cant belive it the girls gasped most already starting to blush

this could be the very frist erotic expiriance on our class and what's more it going to be official maya spoke as a statment though she did felt jelos since she could not be the one but taiga .

she was not the only one who felt in the same way since the other girls had similar thoughts

the boys on the other hand began to groan feeling sorry at the fact that they where rejected

the class continued to talk while they where watching the three

ryuji was having a bit of a problem since he was moving his eyebrows taiga was facing the window so no one could notice her expresion and ashura was actually very calm for some strange reason

while the class watched that turning twoards minori most of them spoke

kushieda looks like somthing very interesting is going to happen to your friend tonight

hearing the words she did not react as if what was spoken was alien to her

seeing this happening she had ben caled again but with no succes

for even if most of the girs tried to poke grabe or elbow her she remained still as a statue the only thing that was made was simply stare at the three .

even if what was actually being said is not truly necesar what taiga was actually talkig about was that ryuji's mother was not going to arrive at home deciding to remain at the bar where she was working on because of a birth day party so taiga told ryuji about that making him understand though he was not trully happy about that fact angerying taiga who told him to stop using her as a mensenger while this was happening naruto also said that it will only be the three of them at his friends home since he wanted to drop by so ryuji hearing him confirmed making him understand .

a bit later the entier class was in recess wich was a very normal thing since nothing much was happening at the moment ryuji was buisy reading manga while taiga who was borde was drinking a milk juce naruto on the other hand was erely silent not even saying a word a thing that was some what unusual for him but there was a reason why he was actually quite since because of what happened in the morning he began to think about cewrtain things that where starting in a way to make way in his heart so wanting to sort his felings he was in deep thought .

he was snapped out when he saw minori making her way twoards taiga a worried expresion appearing on her face .

minori patted taiga on the sholder wanting to get her attention

what is it minorin taiga asked wanderying if her friend wanted somthing

ah hey taiga do you have a moment minori asked with a serious expresion showing on her face surprising taiga the whole began to wisper seeibg as she was actually brave to come foward

ah hey minorin what's wrong why do you have that face taiga responded feeling some what scared at the moment since she reraly saw her friend being serious she did not recive her answere cause she was being draged by her not liking the feling she exclaimed

i can walk by my self you know minori heard her but decided to keep her grip notecing that her friend was walkig at a fast peace she continued if you are going to pull much longer i will fall taiga spoke wanting to be releaed only for that to not happen .

with out even turning minori just told her follow me ok

hearing her words taiga said nothing else since shewas one of the few persons who where capable of resoning with taiga if someone else wanted to do what minori did that person would had been biten in a few seconds the entier class remain still after they saw taiga beig draged away as if she was a trollage whlle she was still walking turning her head she spoke to the other two persons who she wanted to have a talk with

you better come with me

hearing that ryuji was surprised since it was a bit of a shock that he was called out by the girl he had a crush on even if he was referd as you by her instead of his name he was a bit dissapointed but he did not care deciding to know what would his crush want he decided to follow her .

call naruto as well since i want to talk with him also hearing that bought taiga and ryuji became a bit surprised wanderying just what did minori had to talk with all of them hearing his name naruto got up from his seat decidig to make his way twoards his friends

you don't have to call minori i can sense that somthing is trobeling you so if you want us to folow we will naruto spoke geting curious looks when he said that he knew somthing was bothering taiga's friend wandering about how did he knew that minori was about to ask when she saw the blond already at the door calling his friends . hearig him they followed .

the four stoped on the roof though the atmosphere wa sso tense even if it did not looked like

out side was a farly nice day the clouds passying idlly by

wanderying just why the three friends had been called taiga having a bit of courage spoke

minorin ryuji notecing that she called her friend wanting to know what was going on he did the same

since they had been forced to come up on the roof with her they noticed that she had her back turned her track jacket starting to flutter in the wing creating a dramatic effect not that it was necesary in ashura's opinion since he thought it was a bit to much

bought taiga and ryuji wandered what was going on starting to talk amongst themselves

when suddenly the three friends saw minori turning twoards them with a serious expresion

seeing that taiga asked since she wa swanderying if somthing was bothering her

minorin taiga said geting the girl's attention only for her to be take aback when she noticed the fact that she was stared starting to feel uncomfter becasue of the intense staring taiga was about to as kif she was alright when she was cut off suddenly

taiga minori spoke geting her attention

ah yeah she responded soundind kind of meeak showing a diferent side than her usual self

tell me you are hiding somthing from me right was what taiga heard

huh? hide somthing from you what do you mean minorin taiga asked her being some what puzzeled by the strange behavior that was displayed by the red head girl

yes you are but don't worry i understand isn't that right takasu

huh ? what ? ryuji responded suddenly being put on the spot he was trying to understand what was going on only for him to end with nothig so he did the only natural thing he just stared at his crush .

minorin what is wrong taiga spoke starting to be worried for her dear friend who wa sacting very strange for some reason

do not worry taiga me and takasu bought understand the girl continued still not making sense for the others point of view who just looked at her as if she was crazy or was miss understanding somthing wich for ashura was the latter from what he was trying to pice toghether

heraing her words bought taiga and ryuji continue to watch minori like a bunch of idiots since they clearly did not understood what the heck was happening

they noticed though that minori was probably thinking about somthing but for some reason she could not tel them so making her talk was almost impossible meaning they give up on trying to make her come with a resonable answere .

ok this is enough minori naruto suddenly said since he kind of had enough of his friends rumbeling that was almost making littel sense not that he was bothered by that most of the times it was just the fact that now the girl was acting very strange and he was a bit worried mostly for her mental health since he noticed that she tended to go a bit crazy with certain things especially when she was misunderstanding things .

the girl said nothing for a few seconds making the atmosphere very tense

bought taiga and ryuji thinking about what could be wrong with her but what they did not expect was for them to see minori suddenly starting to jump making bought taiga and ryuji to tense thinking about what minori was doing the two became puzzeled when minori went pass them her decent stpong right in front of ashura who had a sweet drop after he saw the entier routine that minori put up .

seeing her in front of him siting in a kneelying position similar to a knight that was knelling before his king or queen .

he was about to ask why she was knelling right in front of him when suddenly minori rasing her head staring straight at him spoke .

naruto . ah

will you take care of my best friend taiga

minori suddenly spoke shoking the diminutive girl who was trying to for words but could not her jaw almost hiting the ground steam begining to rise as well

ryuji for his part was just as amased by the words that had been spoke

oh wow this is naruto spoke finding the situation being quit aqward deep within his soul the tailde beasts remaining just as surprised

 **hehe how interesting who would had thought that somthing like this will happen**

 **oh that is true**

 **ha finally huh been about dam time for the kit to have a girlfiend i mean that pink one is so so i mean she might be a bit similar to this kiddo but she is way way to violent not to say she just want the uchiha .**

 **so right but what about hinata i mean the poor girl waited for such a long time and now this happens she will be dishearted**

 **will you shut it who cares about that girl i mean she is kind of nice but dam shee is creepy besides she usually faints when she is around ashura i mean i understood when they where kids but now that is so boring i mean dose she want the kit or not dam humans with their wierd feelings they should just decided already .**

 **but that taiga girl is kind off .**

 **what you mena to say that she is a kid oh who cares she has appeal you know**

 **huh ?what did you just said .**

 **wha i just said that the girl has appeal you know**

 **oh no this is worst than we thought shukaku is a he is a noooo**

 **hey what do you want to say with i m what are you implaying**

the racoon said eyeing his siblings who where eyeing him a bit morre carfule

 **nothing nothing at all**

the other's said trying to look as normal as possible

 **right you wirdows** came his reply since after he saw the looks he was already notecing that his siblings where thinking somthing that should not

 **it makes no difrence you know i mean what we should focuse on instead is to make ashura forget about the pink monster so he should end up with this girl instead**

 **oh but why would you want that i mena woldn't her friend be a better option**

 **and why would that be huh?**

 **oh com on dont tell me you did not notice**

 **oh brother don' t tell me you guy's want ashura to be with that minori girl just because she has red hair what are stupid or somthing beside that girl kind a scare's me i mean she is wierd like very wierd i know it kind of cool but still who know's what she might be capable off**

kurama spoke sudenly having a flash foword with minori acting all nice wanting to bait kurama who being cluless about her evile plan acted like a nice inocent fox pet who was about to be cuddeled then filed by afection .

after the first sequence was over kurama had another one with him having a colar around minori being behind him having a big smile on her face as well as plate on her hand

now mr fox you will be a good boy and taste this won't you minori suddenly spoke her smile becoming even biger a grin starting to appear after she put the plate on the ground in where it was one of the most disturbing meals kurama had ever saw

you will eat it wont you wont you minori continued with her big smile as well as bright shiny eyes that where sparklying

after all you wont want to make me upet right right she continued her smile becoming even more wide her eyes glittereing even more for if you do she told him suddenly taking out two electri teasers pounting them at him scaring the crap out of him

for i will have to punish you mr fox minori finished her expresion not chainging in the least

 **wha no noooooooo** kurama suddenly yelled startig to shiver once the flash was over

 **i knew it i knew she is a monster in desguies man what a horrible vision how can such a wierd girl exist there shoul be a law against that madara and indra have nothing compared to this girl i teel you not even kushina who keept me chained .no nothing compares to that not even guy and lee with their horried geren spandexe's who allways shout about youth**

 **is he alright** the others asked each other after they saw the giant fox starting to shiver and if they where not mistake he was actually Crying

 **hey are you actually crying** the other eight asked him

 **no i just came with a sudden alergy**

 **yeah sure you did**

was the answere of the other eight siblings who did not belived him kurama on the other hand didnot bother torespond deciding sudenly to go to sleep much to his siblings musing's who just rolled their eyes at how child ish the fox was .

mean while on the real world ashura who was on the roof with his friends had a sudden earge of wanting to prank somting or some one in his case someone's but he hold it for the moment .

his mind was still trying to understand what just happen

after he heard minori's stament ashura said nothing .

whaaa minorin taiga asked still being shocked at what her friend said

she was ignored after she notice that minori was now bowing her head nearly toching the ground she continued to talk much to taiga's shock since she was very embaress at what was being said having enough taiga decided to intervine hoping to stop her since she was misunderstanding things .

ok kushieda what are you even talking about ryuji after he returned to his senses spoke

oh stop it ok takasu for i understand ok .

wha what do you mean i don't the poor boy spoke but it was to no availe

oh stop it ok stop pretending you know what i m talking about but this won't do ok i mean taiga is my dear friend so sorry but i can't just stand bay i know you like taiga ok but this won't work ok so it will be better off if you will just leave her ok since it obvious that she already has someone that she likes

once ryuji heard minori tell him that he was simply shoked his entier expresion showing bewilment as well as confsuion but what was mostly present was the utter defeat that was showed in his eyes not because of tge small fellow that was beside her but rather it was the fact that he was uterlly misunderstood .

taiga had a mortefy expresion after she heard the words that had been spoke her face looking ghostly white her mouth closing and opening with out a singelword coming out her eyes showing totall defeat she simply remained motion less imitating a rock

that was almos treaching the braking point since all that was happening was just a very unfortunate misunderstanding .

that is right takasu you can't be with taiga ok to be honest we are boght at fault that is why taiga feels like she needs to hide but that wont be neded from now on

minori spoke with confidence surprising ryuji who remained mute as well as ashura who decided to listen not actually being bothered since he knew everything was just minori being wrong so she wa sjust acting in a silly way .

well ryuji began wantig to say smthing since he could not belive how this became just a huge mess even if it was some what amusing for a certain reincarnated blond

even if you ask me somthing like that i ryuji continued not being sure how to continue

he was about to deny what minori said about him liking taiga since it was so not true even if he did find her some what atractive he knew that she was way to child ish as well as violent so he decided to not envolve himself with her but now after he heard his crush telling him to let her friend alone since she might had actually like his second best friend was a bit of a shock to him for in a way he did consider taiga a friend even if it was an annoying one but for him to actually like her that was somthing he did not even thought nor wanted to think about it deniyng it with his entier being but for some reason he could not say that to his crush just like he could not spoke the words that matter mostly to him .

taiga who was on the ground almost broke with the littel strengh that miraculasly remained within her small body geting up taiga responded

you are wrong minorin ok i do not have that kind of relashion ship with naruto or takasu

after she spoke thouse words her eyes glanced at the two boys who where still on the roof

the expresion that taiga had after sge gkanced at ryuji was neutral at most but when she glanced at ashura who was doing the same trying to give her some small comfort since hhe clearly saw that she was greatly distress her cheeks began to get a littel color her expresion becoming strangely happy .

bought minori toghether with ryuji observed this bought being intrigued

ok that is wierd since when did she actually started to blush like that i only saw her act like this in fron of . ryuji thought since he saw taiga actually feel better from a few minutes ago when she was clearly near a pit of dispair .

oh so i guess kushieda might actually have a point about you aisaka so if that is true then maibe i should not involve my self but still this is the only chance i can get in order for me to be close to kushieda ahh what a trobelsome situation just like that trobelsome fellow

it make's sense now why else would she act the way she dose it is totaly obvious oh but this is truly a problem since if you look at it this is very strange ahhh dam it .

ryuji thought after he saw what ws going on before his very eyes an anguish expresion starting to make it way on his soul since he did not belive that things will end up in such a wierd way with him being in the middel of a romantic web trapped betwin his two best friends who taiga was most likley had no choice but to choose

thinking about this the presure became too much for poor ryuji who decided to sit down not wanting to think about the matter cause it was way to wierd even for him

aha i knew it i knew you like naruto minori spoke her expresion boring right trough the small girl who jumped after she was interuped

no you are wrong minori i just said that taiga bega nwantig to defend her self but to availe

oh don't worry taiga everything will be alright ok i will suport the two of you got it so you don't have to worry oh i m so jelous taiga but i m your freind so i wont come betwin you two ok

hearing the words the littel girl wanted to protest but her will was mostly shattered so she could not tell that what her friend thought was not true .

things became much worst when a voice was suddenly heard

oh so that is how things are well i must say that this is a bit interesting but still it not as if i did not saw that one coming it was just not the way i thought it will be

the person who said that was no one but kitamura who after he came to the roof saw the commotion seeing him there was the final straw fro poor taiga who after listening to his words began to feel as if her own world was starting to crush .

watching her ryuji felt some what like her but he was much better than his tiny fellow who was about to simply pass out or just yell at the unjustice that was happening but even like this ought unfortunated persons had nothing to say or simply said they could not talk even if they want for it was to late .

well now that all had been setteled minori sudenly spoke after she dusted her skirt in a very elegant way naruto i hope you will understand that if you make my dear taiga cry i won't forgive you .

hearing her words ashura thought for a few seconds since he noticed that what minori wanted to tell them was mostly said

don't worry about that after all taiga is my freind so the last thing i want is to hurt her

aww that is so cute i knew that i was not wrong minori replied having a cherfulle expresion .

bought she. followed by kitamura left leting behind a most hurted group bought friends of ashura remained defeated their apperance being similar to that of zombies though with the brown hair girl things where much more worst for she was hurt by the very person that hoped to be with as well as her dear friend so her emotional state was a wreck but for some miracle taiga was still hanging after everyithing that happen a few minutes ago .

ashura seeing them he sighed not wanting to let them on the roof he took them out returning to classroom . the rest of the day went mostly fine if one was capable of ignorying the air of death combned with the foul smell of defeat followed by misunderstanding's things continued to get much worst for taiga and ryuji who being forced to go trough most of the school day they where on the verge of mental break down since minori as well as kitamura still misunderstood .

things became much worst when at lunch time kitamura said some words that sent the dishearted taiga in to a pool of misfortune

what was being said went like this '' so you three are eating lunch again huh well how about we join in as well what do you say kushieda

yeah sure was the respons givig ryuji some small hope all fifve where having the desks stuked toghether they where about to enjoy their meal when ashura saw that his two fiends did not even want to eat understanding why he felt for them but he could not let them starve just because they where hurt so he tried to cheer them up but not trough words since he knew that bought where not in a talketive mood but rather he decided to help them

he took out the lunch he made for himself then set it on the center of the desk geting attention that he ignored since he wanted to do somthing so he did not care about what the others where about to say .

bought his friends becamed puzzeled by the sudden action wanting to know what he was up to they wanted to ask when ashura watching them spoke

come on guys you have to eat ok i know you are upset but still you can't just not eat so go ahead ok .

hearing his words the two unfortonat soul's where reminded once more of the fact that they got misunderstood so they where about to deny when naruto not wanting to have any of that stared at the two using the look making them to silently accept

seeing this minori asked being curios hey naruto where is your lunch box i mean i only saw one . ah that well sorry about that but you see what you actually saw was my lunch box

WHAT the four folowed by the rest of the class yelled not beliving that their class mate did somthing like that .

but what about his two friends suddenly spoke feling guilty that they where eating his lunch

don't worry about me ok so just enjoy .

but naruto that is bought kitamura as well as minori said wanting to know if it was a good ideea .

like i said don't worry about it i m fine . but thi stime his two firends spoke making him watch all four it is fine get it so you will enjoy that lunch box right he spoke a smile being present followed by what could had been described as the most terefying look that the entier class of two c ever saw everyone right away deciding to return to what they where doing as well as his firends .

while the four enjoyed the food naruto took out a cup that contained his favorite food .

while he was eating he began to notice that ryuji toghether with taiga where still hurt by what happened so wanting to making them feel a bit better he silently gave his support

bought seeing that they where being looked at wandered what was wrong since it was a bit wierd to see their freind doing somthing like that . wantig to know just wha the was up to the two asked if he was actually fine .

hearing the question he respomded .

yes i m fine why .

well you see it is kind of wierd you know all this why did you actually

why not since you are not feling well why should i not do somthing like this

but hold on we did not . yes i know that you did not ask for help but still i did it so you better get use to the ideea

but why what is the point the two wispered since they did not want to be heard

you want to give up after a small misunderstanding if so then ok but if you want to give up then don't complain got it if you want to accept this then it is your own choice but you don't like it right so then do somthing about it if you want to say what you want then do it don;t just hide like kids for if you do you wont get what you want got that so stop moping alredy

ah they responded being very awstruck determination showing in their eyes but it was not ment to last why because of what kitamura said .

wow takasu aisaka i can see that you have a very great friend now i understand why you like naruto so i can only say that you two are a good match toghether so take care you two and you better cherish him aisaka such a great friend dose not appear often

ah but you whait this is but even if taiga strugeled her words remained unreachebele

oh that was so moving kitamura like i said i m so jelos of you taiga i can't belive that you alredy found a boyfriend if only the littel me who is sad about that will also find some one right takasu i can guess that you are hopin gto have a girlfriend as well right

oh y yes ryuji responded starting to think that he might have a chance when suddenly

that is great takasu i wish you luck then since i hope to find my special person as well so lets try our best ok .

when minori spoke touse words ryuji felt a sudden happines bu tthe nit got replaced by dispair since he heard his crush saying let's try our best meaning that she actually told him that she was not interested coming to that sudden realisation he felt how his heart as well as his world suddenly crashed bu he was not the singel one for taiga was in the same predicament her heart as well as the whole world crushed down so just lke that the two returened to their zomby selves .

bought eciding to continued with expresion's that where devoide of life or had the meaning of life is not even worth not that the two had sudden tendencies no for they where not so desperate since it was not the end for the two .

now bought ten where inside a restaurant still having the lifless void expresion that scared most of the person that they meet .

are you goig to order somthing

hello the waiter asked the two zombies who where dead the dark depresive aura being around them they did not moved just wanting to let things go by when ryuji having some remaining strengh responded .

some juice will do one for her as well he spoke pointing at taiga who had a deathly withe face her eyes that where filed with energy being now devoided of life or joy as well as ryuji

if it about drinks then the glasses are over there the waiter said pointing at a set of drink glass coups that where at the table

after writing that the waiter left leting the tens by themselves not that they cared for what was going around them .

it was already past ten when the two arrived bought wanting to go out seing the building near the main road they entred taking a seat at a non smoke side the tabel was place near the window .

so right now the two remaind silent their bodies not cahinging for the time bein

ryuji was wearing at shirt having a hair clip stuck in his hair after he washed up

taiga was wearing a blouse that had a red color as well as a matching green skirt bought looked misirable as well as wrecked no one uttered a singel word deciding to let the time to pass it was sad that the proces was slow but they did not care

sudenly ryuji began to speak

how could somthing like this happened i don't get it how could kushieda simply misundertood even worst she actually said that to me he referd to the encouragment minori gave him .

placing his head on the table he thought about minori or rather at the fact that for the first time he saw a side that he did not knew about her somting that surprised him he wantd to deny it but he could not sicne he noticed that his crush was some what or rather cery self centred not in an arogant way but rathe rshe did not listened to certain situation's but since she was taiga's friend he could understand since in a way they where similar .

i just can't belive this mutered ryuji still not being abele to over come the shock

but he was not the only one for taiga was in the sae boat her lifless eyes showng the fact that she was hurt as well maibe a bit more than him .

watching the way the girl was appearing ryuji actually felt sorry for her since she was so much more diferent than the violent self that he saw .

hey come on pull your self toghether

ryuji told her he touched her shoulder but she did not react so he called her one more time but it was pointless feeling ryuji just went back on his seat

singh since he was having a hard time in accepting what happened at school his expresion became melancholic since even aftrt he endured the fact that he was hurt mostly because missunderstandings he came to the concluison that it sitll was all the same

suddenly ryuji spoke leting his thoughts out not carying that he might had been heard

i guess the reason all this happen was because i did not managed to win her heart so that must be why this happened i think that is fine since it obvious that kushieda did not even thought of me like that so why did i even hopped i m such an idiot

the teen spoke berating himself his expresion being even more sad since realised that so he was very ddishearted .

ah he spoke once he notice the two glasses that where already at the table bought being filled

here this is for you i did not knew what you would like so

ryuji spoke glancing at taiga who still was out her mind being far away at the moment

this is tea west indies it has a lot of vitamine c

hearing ryuji's words taiga stared at the glass that was filed with a red substance she silently took hers .

watching the sudden action ryuji wandered when did his friend returned from her defetead state caling her name she gave ryuji a glance bought began to chat talking about her decision of confesing to kitamura since she did not want to be missunderstood somthing that surprised ryuji since it was a very sudden decision the conversation moving from her to ryuji who for a strange motive brought out a pivture of his father that was looking like a gand thugh watching that taiga started to laugh embaresing ryuji a littel but also made him to laugh as well the two starting to forget about the bad day that went for them .

bought feeling hungry decided to eat . after that they left preparing to go home

continued to talk about themselves when they stopped in front of a electric pole

wanting to let her anger taiga began to hit the object yelling at the top of her lungs at how unfair things wheere in her life soon ryuji followed her exampel deciding to vent as well

the two managing to damage the pole but right after once they notice a police officer they high tailed it since it would had look bad oce they would had been discovered

after they made sure that no one was after them bought came to a stop after they aproched the road where the new complex could bee seen puting taiga down bought teens tried to speak but no words came out so with that the two decided to splt .

once taiga was by herself she started to feel sad at the fact that she was alone not notecing that a few tears started to appear .

why are you crying taiga naruto who was walking by notecing her being alone decided to aproache her only for him to be a bit surprised at the fact that his friend was actually crying for some reason .

hearing him she quickly wiped the tears not wanting to show that

is nothing ok she replied her voice being slightly cold

if you say so naruto told her not wanting to pray

so what are you doing here by your self hesuddenly asked being curious

ah nothing much i just decided to take a walk you know was the respons

ah i think i get it where the words after he rembered the events from school

taiga glancing at him only le tout a sad sigh

naruto you know about today at school what happened was because of me so i just want to say that i m sorry

sorry why would you be sorry about taiga after all what happened was not your fault

the blond spoke already knowing about the misunderstanding but wanting to fix things taiga continued wanting .

but it is my fault like i said to ryuji she spoke geting a small blink from ashura who noticed the way she was adresing his new freind .

all this happened because we are allways toghether becaue we are all ways spending so much time toghether not that i dislike it but it is because of this that things end up the way they did .

taiga spoke her voice becoming filed with emotion

so becasue of this i decided tomorrow i will confess to kitamura so that means that we wont have to be so close you know . after tommorow things will be the way they where before

hearing her words ashura decided to remain silent but he was abele to notice how taiga was acting for even if she was puting a brave face in trough she was scared since she did not want to lose the bonds that had been formed .

are you sure about this was the simpel question

well i taiga spoke only to hesitate her mind going to everything that happen since she meet the blond how they spend most of their time at ryuji's home goofig off him trying to be the peace maker betwin her and ryuji .

a smile making it way on her face as well as new fresh tears already falling down taking her by surprise .

i she said not even knowing what to think any more since evrything was to sudden for her

i m sorry naruto but i want to do this after all i liked kitamura for a while now so i

you just feel that you have to confess don't you but you know if you are not sure then you don't have to go trough it .

why are you saying that .

well it is becaue you are actually crying i do not know why but i can see that for some reason you are very sad about somthing so if you have doubt's then why would you do somthing like this

wha taiga spoke her eyes opening wide hearing his words her eexpresion being thoughtfule

it because i like kitamura you know so that is why i have to do this .

ah so i see naruto spoke geting a wanderying expresion from taiga

in a way we arfe similar you know naruto spoke his expresion becoming sad

i do not think you might understand just how or rather why we are similar but we are for just like you i also wanted to confess to the girl i cared depply about even going a sfar as risking my life for her just i nthe hopes that maibe i would be noticed by her even after i came back from my jerorny i still thought about that in a way i still do but you know some times we do not get what we want no matter how much we try

heaaring his words taiga was shocked since for her he looked so sad and lonley a thing that she hated seeing .

you are wrong

huh? ashura responded

i said that you are wrong it not like that at all you think that you never got what you wanted but you are wrong .

is it now naruto replied his expresion not chainging

yes i don't truly know about you naruto and in a way i understand that but i did heard about what happened when you talked with ryuji taiga told him leting him understand

so you heard that huh came the reply .

yes and to be honest it not your fault for how things turned out maibe it was not ment to be so you don't have to be so hurt lie this

what are you talking about i m fine taiga naruto told her but she was able to see how sad as well as hurt the blond was .

feeling for him with out heitaing aproaching him she pulled the tall blond in a hug shoking him since it was somthing he did not expected .

you don't have to lie ok after all you are not the only one who deals with somthing like this

so it ok for it was actually your crush who was at fault since after all that you did and tried to do for her did not got trough then maibe she dose not deserve you

taiga spoke shoking ashura who was having a hard time accepting the meaning of his freinds words he wanted to say somthing but he could not so he remained silent .

you know i dont want to go home i don't want to be alone again like i was after i moved in that complex but i m since i only screw things up i allways get angry and keep peopele away allways acting in such a cold manner i began to wander just who would want to be my friend or even be with me at first i did not even give a dam but one day i meet kitamura he was such a wierd guy kind like you .

huh? kitamura was actually like me naruto thought surprised at hearing somthing like that

yes he was at first i did not liked him since i thought that he was annoying so one day while i was on the roof he appeard making a very bold declaration about how he liked me of cours hearing him i codly shut him down for i thought he was just an idiot

ouch that must had hurt . yes it truly must had taiga answered a smal laugh coming out

but you see with time after that happened i actually began to see that he was not such a bad guy sure at first i was acting th esame but he did not hate me for it and i could say that it was probably because of that i wa sactually started to like him in the first plce so i wanted to confess to him but i did not managed since he was also busy but once the new school year after i saw that kitamura was on the same class as me i was very happy so wanting to finally show my felings for him i wrote that letter that brought all of us to the current events .

but you see naruto after i meet you things started to chainge in a way not that it was somthing bad on the contrary what actually happen was kind of good you know but

but what naruto spoke being amazed at the words taiga where saying to him .

i can't just do this naruto i can't continue to rely on you or ryuji because you see there is somthing that actually started to chainge and i m just simply scared because of this chainge but in a way it kind of hurts you know because in a way i think that if i might accept this scary chainge then i might lose somthing very important to me so i just don't want that that is why i will just try and confess tomorrow so that things can go back to normal so that evrithing will be the way it suppose to .

naruto who continued to listened was now buffeled by taiga's words his mind trying to make sense of what she wanted to tell him not understanding that taiga was starting to develop feelings for him feelings that she was scared of accepting since she did not want to hurt him making him hate her .

taiga on her part after saigh what she felt was nedded to tell leting go of ashura she began to run not wanting to face him since she could not accept the thought of losing him or his friend ship so in a way she was just runing away .

arriving back home taiga went straigh to her room where she burried her small head on her pillow that was begining to soak with tears since she was very hurt .

taking notice that she just ran away from naruto geting up she went twoards the window holding her pillow her eyes watched the blond spiky boy who was walking home as well a very confused and puzelled expresion being showed .

watching taiga just huged the pillow her eyes that where teary never leaving naruot out of her sight she continued to watch till the blond went inside the complex .

after she saw that he was no longer on the road taiga did not moved her eye's remaining focused on the same spot a few tears came out with out notecing

feling her tiny heart being heavy she said a singel word .'' good bye ''a singel word that brought pain so with her heart being very hurt taiga went to sleep for once wishing to meet her blond friend .


	8. Chapter 8

the morning began like any other the sun's rays showing the begining of a new day as if washing away the events that happen earlier most peopele began their daily morning routine the adults going to work while children either went out to play with their friends or for most of them they where being walked at school or kindegarden

so in a way everything was fine just a normal day with nothing diferent happening

or so it appears to be since while most peopele where having a very great morning for a small group of teenagers things did not went so good mostly for two of them who did not began their morning in the usual way .

in the takasu residance ryuji was still sleeping since he was tierd from the events from the other day not even the sun's raiy's could make him get up since he wanted to stay in bed for a few more minutes only that he was denied of that small right when his alarm cloock began to ring with a very iritating sound having enouh he decided to get up wanting to stop the sound only for having a bit of peace .geting out from his bed he took the alarm clook sttoping the annoying ring . deciding to wake up after a yawn he began streching his limbs that where a bit stiffed .

his expresion though very serious held a lot of anxiety since he was still thinking about his crush and the missunderstanding that was not cleard with a havy sight ryuji got up from his bed being curios he stared at his trusty alarm when he noticed somthing very shoking

he over sleept with wide eyes he hurried first taking a shower since he did not want to remain sleepy right after he chainged taking his school uniform once he was done he made his way twoards the kitchen where he prepared a small break feast when he noticed that he forgot to turn the stove over annoyed about that he decided to turn it on

when realisation hit him at the fact that his pet parrot inko was not fed growling in anger after he opened one of the doors where the seeds where keept taking a few ryuji went to the small living room where inko was stil sleeping notecing that his pet was lazying he sighed since for once it was some what unfair at how things where .

not wanting to be depresssed at the fact that his pet was living a better life that him as his thought's made a comparation ' betwin him and inko the boy returned to the kitchen stoping the stove he took out the heated food placing it on a plate that was taken out .

going to the small tabel after siting down ryuji began to eat hoping that he will forget abou the wired start he had . when the food was gone ruji put the plate on the sink .

taking the school bag ryuji was about to head out when sudenly stoping he wandered having a feeling that somthing was amiss making a quick cheek he went over evrithing that he did when he rembered that inko's water had not been chainged muttering currses after a quik walk ryuji took inko's water bowl after the water was chainged and returned to inko

after cheking things once more ryuji was glad that evrything was in order so having a small smile at the fact that not everything was totally mess up ryuji taking his shouse opened the door walking out from the house . after he close the door locking up he went to school when he observed that his friend was not any where or taiga as well thinking that bought might had went to school he continued his walk for once feeling wierd being by himself .

arriving at school after he chainged his shouse ryuji went to the class room when his thoughts went to evrything that happend over the last few weeks after the whole incident with the misplaced love letter began he ignored the scared looks that most of the students gave him since he did not cared about them .

he began to walk the stairs going to the upper level his mind going about the conversation he had with taiga while he was walking he did not noticed when he was suddenly called out

naruto who was behind him tryied to call his friend one more time

hearing his voice for a second time ryuji snapped out from his thoughts

finally ryuji what took you so long naruto asked watching his friend who ignored him

ah sorry naruto he responded his voice being filled with worry for some reason

hey are you fine the other boy asked wanting to know if he was fine

don't worry i m ok ryuji told him hearing him he shrugged not carying what the problem was bought boys decided to walk to the class toghether but when they oppened the door what happen befor them was a scene that left them buffeled .

ryuji not understanding the alien scene that happened before him he decided to close the door remaining on the hall way his mind trying to come with a resonable answere

whem he was interupted . it appears that taiga was quite angry or miabe i should say she made a point very clear . ryuji heard his blond spiky friend he remained shoked at his words not beliving that what happen a few seconds ago was only because of some one trying to make a point . but after hearing taiga's name ryuji simply sighed after he faced palmed him self since it was a bit obvious but he was some what wanderying why somthing like that happened when he was interuped by ashura who glanced at him gave him an answere

i think it obvious why taiga would do somthing like that

huh what do you mean ryuji asked since he did not understood not that his friend could blame him since ashiura thought it was a bit extream for his small friend but he could understand her since he was some what worried about how she was acting the other day .

the two still remaining in the hall way listened to taiga's voice that sounded very angry

i hope you wont speake nonsen like that againe i made my self clear

hearing her ryji remained stuned while naruto simply sighed an amused smile making his way taking the other boy by surprise who staring at him he gave him a dead pan glance

you are enjoying this aren't you .

huh? what ryuji i do not know what are you insinuating

sure you don't his friend told him since he knew that he enjoyed himself at the momnet

well let's not stand here he spoke snapping ryuji out from his thoughts bought opening the door once more making their way inside the room having the entier class glancing at them

much to the two's wander who where puzzeled by the heavy air

if i ever hear any of you talking nonsense then you wil be sorry

taiga continued her expresion being very angry killing intent being showed scarying the classmates that where around them .

the two boys remained silent deciding to watch the chaos before their eyes seeing the entier class cowering in fear because of taiga who was still not done

i hope i made my self clear or other wise hearing the menacing words of the small girl evry boy and girl shurreded in fear noding their heads showing thart they understood

the entier class was a mess desks being trew as well as books along with other things the whole place becoming a huge mess

ashura as well as ryuji swet drop after everything was over ryuji starting to think about why somthing like that happen while the blond teen was having a very good ideea about why this happened .

takasu someone said .followed by the others who now had appologising expresions some looking at ashura as well making him tilt his head in confusion .

ryuji responded since he was glad that he was not invisible or seened as a bad guy

yup that is me but what is goling on here was the question that was brought up wanting to understand just what was going on since he was a bit creeped out by the wierd expresions that were sent twoards him and his friend

taiga who turned notecing the two remained silent the tree exchainged glances but a strange aura was around taiga who continue to stare at her blond friend having a small flash about the events from the other day her expresion became sad thinking about the decision that was made since she wanted to put a stop to what happened when they had been misunderstood .

ashura was woried about her since he was puzzeled by her words he wanted to help in a way but since he heard what she wanted he decided to let her but it did not menat that he was about to not be her firend at least a smile was showed on his face shoking the small girl who decided to avert her eyes chosing to put distance betwin them

simply turning her head she spoke . ao you are dissmised .

once the terefyied students observed that taiga was done they returned to their seat's

one of them aproached the two boys starting to speak with a quivwerying voice

ah well listen takasu uzumaki we did not mean'it

all of this happened because of the rummors the trembeling boy spoke confusing ryuji who did not knew what was happening unlike ashura who paide attention at the way they reacted when they where heard .

what rummors ryuji spoke with curiosety hoping to get some answers but for the heck of things he became even more confused when he heard an apologiy beying said to the two of them .

ok just what the heck is going on here why are you apologising for ryuji continued starting to dislike the fact that he was in a loop circle .to his surprise his friend noto began to talk as well geting his attention .

but once more ryuji was more confused than ever not taking it any more he spoke his mind but he obtain nothing but confusing stares as well a ssorry apologies

suddenly taiga having enough since most of her class mates where beating around the bush with a demanding grow she spoke .

you explaine at once hearing her tone noto became scared not wanting to face the wrath of taiga so with littel choise he began to spoke since he wanted to live since he valued his life

well you see we kind of started t o gossip about you as well as aisaka here he spoke pointing at taiga who had a neutral expresioin but at a close glance her tiny hand was traped betwin being free or being held tight in a fist .

ryji hearing that was kind of impressed begining to wander just what where his friends thinking or rather imaganing when it came to the three of them

gossiping he asked wanting to know more since now he was a bit interested

his friend seeing his expresion with a aquard laugh began to talk hopimg to be out the hook

well what we talked about was how you guys he said referying to the three of them that where paying attention or rather the two boys did since taiga already knew what was about to be said her face morphing in to a angry expresion at first then chaining in to a very red almost embaressed one after .

that same expresion began to appear once more but taiga was trying her best to not let it bother her since the neutral expresion though she did listened once more at what noto said

the boy continued where dating but since it was kind of wierd we realised that maibe you where in tryingle relation .

hearing his words ryuji made a expresion that was similiar to that of a person that was spewing the drink that was about to be savored

naruto on the other hand simply stared at the wearing glassses boy as if he was the most idiotic person on the planet the taild beasts who heard snikered at that since it was quit hilarious not that it helped with the situation a twich starting to show on the transmigrant brow .

when the palm top tiger heard that all hell broke loose replying to us '' you are wrong me and naruto as well as takasu do not have that kind of relation ''

after that well everythig became what bought of you are seeing but you should had saw man the palm top tiger was totally scary noto concluded his part leting a very shocked ryuji while ashura just simply faced palmed since it was obvious that somthing like that was expected since taiga was very pridfule in a way he was some what surprised that his classmates as well as the class remained in one pice not that he was thinking at the fact that taiga would decide to destroy the room for retribution for being wronged .

taiga who was still with her back turned had a blush on her face muttering words that no one could understand confusing the others who where wanderying just what was with her

naruto with his very sharp hearing heard taiga's words so he began to laugh making everyione look at him with expresion's that said '' just what is so funny ''

holding his laugh for a few more minutes calming down he spoke . sorry about that guys i was just rembering somthing he spoke wanting to cover taiga who he did not want to embaress

the small girl for her part was glad at the gesture even if she did not turn twoard him only a small smile being preent .

noto wanting to take a stone of his chest he talked on but on a lower voice to bad that it was not enough since taiga still heard so becoming angry she began to speak

that is a premature conclusion if any one dares to even speak about this stupid gossip i will kill them .

hearing the words of taiga most students became afraid since after they saw the chaos that taiga made they where sure that she will make good on her threat .

even ryji got a bad feeling at the ominous words geting a shiver but that was nothing when suddenly the room that was silent suddenly became some what submearge in a heavy energy the desks starting to lift from the ground the widows starting to break as well

te entier class was terefied at what was happening all wanderying just what was going on when out of the blue they saw somthing that was not even humanly possible nine strange gaigantic creatures appeard behind their blond friend who now had red slited eyes that where angry for what reason they did not knew nor did they want to .

i hpe you where not serious about your words taiga ashura 's vocie who begsn to speak even if it was calm held a very serious tone as his expresion his blood crimson eyes glaring at her small back somthing that camr as a shock since everyione thought that they where friends so for them to see naruto do somthing like this was out of the blue for even if most of them where kind of glad at the fact that someone wanted to keep taiga a bit leveled they did not want for her to get hurt or have their friendship being damaged .

hearing the tone taiga was shocked since it was for the very first time somthing like this was happening since naruto for her was like a glowing sun being happy as well as friendly even if he was a bit excentric because of his quirks as well as pranks taiga was in a way founding all of thouse to be quit funny but now the person that she was having a small crush in a mistakly way he was gone in it place being a cold and angry person .

still having her back turned she did not reply because of the suden shock that grew even more once the next words where spoken .

cause if you will then i will break everey bon in your body the words that ashura spoke froze everry one who could not belive what was said all being to shocked at the magnitude of such words .

ah ok naruto calm down ok you don't have to be so angry noto suddenly spoke since he felt like crap shivering like crazy .

yes he is right you don't have to do this ok the others began as well hoping that he will listen to reason and not actually do somthing that he might regret . ashura watching his friends with a smile he respond . very well deciding in the next second to return to normal much to the relife of the entier tclass who where very scared of his angry reaction seeing them his eyes became sad since he allowed his anger to take over for a bit but he just did not liked the fact that his best friend would actually want to hurt people like how most of the peerson's he saw back home in the elemental world would do .

wanting to clear the situation he continued to speak hoping that with that they will understand .

sorry about this but i just did not liked when taiga spoke about killing i know that it was mostly just a threat made by a simpel joke but still you can't simply joke about somthing like this .

naruto spoke hoping his words of wisdom will make his friends understand some things about the world hearing him they became quite surprised at how passionate he sounded bought the girls and boys as well looking at him with admiration .

in taiga's case things did not stood like that since she understood the meaning behind his words so for most she was just confused since she knew that she was just used a threat but she never thought that her friend would be so angry at her in a way she wanted to scream at him for the words that he said to her but on the other she knew that he did that because he cared about her as well as the otheers so with that in mind sher remaind silent deciding to think about her action's since it was obvious that from his point of view he knew that she was actually serious meaning that was why he got angry with her .

but in her defence she just wanted to scare her clas mates as well as who might had dared to talk abouth things that where not true when her big brown eyes open wied realisation hiting her at the fact that her friend would thought that she was capabel of somthing like this she became sad at that beliving that he was just like the others misubderstanding her she got angry thinking that he would think in such a way about her .

but after leting his words repeat themselves she realised that he knew she did not actually meant what she spoke shame overcame her after realising that what she did was angerying her friend who actually did not give a crap aout how she was acting or that she was called by that annoying nickname .

anger over came her once more but thi stime it was not at ashura but herself since she did not keept her emotion to a normal level over reacting instead .

minori who passed by after watching the incident became shoked at naruto then angry that he wanted to hurt her best freind so wanting to give him a pice of her mind she was about to head over to where he was wanting to slap him only to stop after he appologised decidng to gave a few words of wisdom as well a thing that washed away her anger once she realised that all that her friend was doing was to stop taiga from acting in a reckless way a thing that she understood since she knew that her firned was like that for most of the times but right now just like taiga she was ashamed but not angry so wanting to make up to that walking to the middel of class she began .

um well listen guys minori spoke not knwowing what to say or how to begine since she was sorry for being a part of the casue that developed in such a way

strugeling minori was trying to find her words when taiga tuening around decidng to face the two boys began to speak

minorin sto mumbeing and also stop talking stupid things or i will get mad even at you

taiga told her taking her a bit by surprise but she understood

she was about to apologies to the two when taiga cut her off continuing

com on you must do this minorin you must appologise properly to bought takasu and taiga began stoping for a few moments a pause that the three noticed since she did not continued even more her expresion chainged being a pained one her eyes glancing any where but the blond shinobi seeing the strange behavior minori wanted to talk about it but taiga cut her off

just do it minorin apologies ok

hearing her friend minori was surprised at how serious she sound it even if she acted in a strange way .

fine i will minori responded with a defeated sigh

takasu naruto i m sorry you know about evrething

hearing her words ashura was not angry at all since he knew it was just a misunderstanding

ryuji on the other hand was having a bit of a problem with that but still he was starting to accept what happn

when suddenly minori said making the two listen on

taiga she spoke sayig the name of her best freind the boys listened wanderying what did she wat to say though hearing her name ashura glanced at her a sad expresion showing on his face rembering what he almost did because he let a singel word came betwin their friendship since he cared very much about her to actually hurt her so the thought that he did it left a very unplesant feeling in his heart since he felt as if he hurt her very deeply so his eyes where down cast .

seeing the strange behavior that now was showed by naruto left his friends worried they wanted to ask what ws wrong but he replied that he was fine a smile being on his face most buought the act but not all since they knew the smile was fake bit they did not want to continue not wanting to upset the blond further though they did wandered why was he upset .

what they did not understood because they failed to notice the reason why ashura was upset was right in front of them .

continuing minori spoke about the fact that it was becasue of taiga who denied having a relashion ship either with him (ryuji ) or naruto .

it was foir the first time i actually saw taiga doing somthing like this minori spoke being very worried at the violent display her best freind showed

hering her words ryuji understood what his crush was talking about even ashura as well who was having a smile on his face even if he was still upset

minori wanted to continue thinking that maibe she was at fault as well when seeing that naruto was now ipset she wanted to know just why but everything came to a stop when kitamura who after opening the door observing the chaos that was in the room had a very questionable as well as surprised expresion

ok guys what the heck happened here was the singel respons seing the mess

notecing his presance minori stop what she wanted to ask decing to return to her seat not before gaving taiga a small pat teling her to stop moping he rnormal happy mood returning she went to her desk bouhght ryuji and ashura doing the same or it was supposed to since notecing the broken glass thar was now on the floor he walked twords the window taking a shard in his hand the class watching they worned him telling him to be carfule some even telling that he did not has to worry about the broken glass since they could talk it with their homeroom teacher .

ashura chose to ignore them deciding instead to watch the small shard his expresion becoming serious he started to analyse the shard drawing curious looks since the class was wanderying just what he was doing a minute later after he was done walking to the trash bin he trew the shard returning to the windows he mutered a few words his hands starting to have a small glow suddenly he put his hands on the broken window even if there where quite a few actually .

drawing shoked expresions since what the class was seeing was crazy when they saw naruto actually puting his hands on one of the broken windows that had remaining shards

they where starting to freack out once blood was starting to com out from his fingers since he cut himself most of the students started to be turning green at the sight of blood but what was mostly disturbing was not the actual blood but rather the fact that the blond had no reaction at all instead he keept his focus on the widow that once he mutered the same words once more started to repair by itself the others following

at that the class remaind silent totally silent no one even uttering a singel word the reason being the window's that clearly being broken now looked brand spanking new as if nothing happen .

remaining sheoked all of the students began to talk amongnst themselves not beliving what they saw . ashura hear them but he did not cared since they did not had the power that was corsing trough him even if they did had chakra it was not the energy that he was having since the energy of the dimmension hewas curently in was mostly spiritual not devine energy but it did not mean it could not be harness .

taking hios hands from the new window notecin gthat shards where imbeded on the skin of his finger's he took them out one by one not eve winching

watching that was another thing that the class remained impresed by but mostly on the disturbed side since after eeing that a few of the girls alomg with the male students passed out after thy saw the blody shards that where pulled out like nothing .

finishing with the widow turnig around ashura decided to retuen to his desk when he obseerved the stupid expresio's that he ws reciving having a normal look he spoke

what ? starting to return to his desk after that leting a buffeled class who where biging to wander just what or who actually was naruto exactly using his empathy he found out what his friends where trying to think hoping to find the trough he had a very amused expresion since they would not fidn the trough any way and even if they would not actually belive him so he had nothing to worry since he also could simply make them forget by using a simpel ilusion .

he passed by taiga's desk that ws now staring at him as if she want to find answeres but the only thing she got instead was somthing else entierly .

sorry was the singel word ashura spoke continue tio walk leaving taiga with a shoked expresion wanderying why did he apologised to her .

a few minutes later the class began to tid up listening to kitamura who was thinking about what happened in class while he was away as well as after he came back .

hurry up guys if yuri will see this she wil not even manage to end at her own marriege kitamura spoke deciding to make a joke .

ryuji saw taiga starting to walk twoards his best friend starting to talk telling him somthing in a low wisper .

after listening to her words kitamura had a puzzeled expresion but it did not last long deciding to return to his normal attitude of a go luky guy.

seeing taiga actually succeding he gave her a smile folllowed by a nod .

after home room was done the school came to an end sothing that was not to much of a problem since things where now very interesting ryuji was about to go home after geting up his eyes where fixated on kitamura and taiga .

after yuri who was wearing her red dress that was quit trandy left the class room almost everyone became very happy since now they did niot had to listen to the woman's compalins at how she was a singel woman .

so with that the students where very happy most preparing to go to club rooms or even the meetings on the counceil or even thouse who wanted to go home toghether or simply decided to continue with their converstation's

in all the students where very happy but amongst the happy mass a blond shinobi simply decided to walk out not wanting to bother any one his expresion remaining sad he just continue to walk his mind being in part's apart he instictvly made his way to the roof where he sypmlt stared at the beautifule scene his mind going to everything that happened in his life tilll now he siply decided to remain silent not wanting to talk about anything

the taild beast's knowing why he was sad began to talk wnting to cheer him up but it was mot a easy task not because he was acting like a child but rather it ws because his friend reminded him about the dark parts of his past but that was not even the thing that bothrted him no it was the fact that for a short while he saw taiga but at the same time he also saw some one who would husrt peopele for him his friend apparence being similar to the bad guys he faced

and for him wantig to fight against his freind was almost crushing since he did not want to hurt her .

 **ashura com on you can't do this to your self it ws just a mistake you cant blamre your self**

his best friend spoke sensing the sadness that was within ashura's soul

he still remained silent not wanting to talk

 **kurama is right ashura stop this it not like you why are you acting like this**

 **yeah they are right stop this it not as if a crime was made**

the others spoke but where meet with silance so having enough they yelled at him making him hold his head because of the agonising paine that was surging trough him

leting out a sigh he responded .

i know guy's and i m sorry but when i heard thouse words i just could not take it

 **because you thought that the girl might actually went trough her threat**

in a way yes but it was also the fact that her voice was so serious about it i mean for a few moment's i did not truly saw taiga but rather a trained kunoichi that was about to take out her enemies but i know that deep down she is like that because of anger but still to talk about killing for crying out loud she is not even a shinobi and she already has the intent of a trained chuuunin heck even jonin actually .

 **and that worries you cause some day she might snap becaue of her anger ending in hurting or even worst kiling someone**

ashura did not spoke noding instead

 **in a way you do have a point sicne we all saw that some negative energy dose reside within the girl but still for the moment is not somthig to worry about .**

that was nothing to wory about ashura spoke geting the taild beasts attention who wanted to know what he was thinking .

now that taiga actually said somthing like that some day that thing might come

 **ashura don't you think that are a bit to hursh to her after all you act the same when you let your anger get the better of you**.

at the taild beasts words ashura said nothing since he knew they had a point but that was because his friends as well as his older brother where being used against him so it was diferent than a small misunderstanding for if taiga was actually serious then things could had end in a worst situation a situation he did not nor did he wanted for he wanted to save her in a way since he did not want to see her suffer

taking notice of his sudden felings his nine friends said nothing but they did sniker making gowing sound as well sounds that he ignored since he knew that they where messing with him his thought's retuend to not onlly the past but also his friend who was probably by now trying to confess to kitamura a thigh that did not trully bothered him but rathere let him wander about her choice deciding not to think about it he let it drop decidng to think about his older brother as well as his firends from the leaf and the entier continet from the elemental world .

while he was thinking with out notecing his body got up his entiert out fit chainging back to his ninja outfit as well as his hair that now was long but still as spiky two bangs being present as well that where spoping at his cheeks a black head band appearing on his forhead coverying most of his long spiky hair that was still blond he started to move suddenly dissapearing from the roof top ending at a near location .

ryuji who at first remained in the class thinking about how taiga was managing with her confession geting worried for her because of how clumsy she actually was he remained in a thinking pose wanderying if she was actually fine when his thoughts went making him wanmder just why did he cared about the tiny fellow

vocing his opinion about the suddden streange feeling of worry ryuji felt a bit dejected since he was still having his own problems watching the empty spot where taiga toghether with kitamura stood a few minutes ago a sigh came out from ryuji who was tierd he decided to go home .

he even turend down his friends who asked him to go home with him his thoughts still being focused on taiga once he returend to his desk in order for him to take his bag so he can go home he decided to go to the restroom .

wenting out from the class room he made his way twoards the restroom

he decided to wash his hands since he was dirty but once more he was misunderstood because of his fierce looks because the person who was with him high tailed from the room thinking that he will be hurt being watched another student as kwhat was wrong when he too after notecing ryuji was in the room he simply bolted out of there apologising as well

being left by himself ryji sighed since he was geting quit annoyed by how peoplee saw him but he did not care at the moment staring at the mirror he noticed the same plaine look's

his thoughts once more being about taiga and hoe scary she was in the class room

thinking about the incident he was wanderying just why did she went to such an extream measure just to clear a mis understanding when he rembered that she was upset even with her best friend going as far as showing her a serious expresion his thought's still tryed to understand when the answere was clear as the day

as that ryuji let out a small laugh followed by a sigh since he understood why taiga did all that

his expresion showing wander at first followed by a thankfule smile since he knew that taiga did that act for him but it was only half the reason the other one being for bought her as well as naruto's sake's since she did not want to involved the ancient reincarnated spirit in her mission .

what a dense fellow ryji spoke his face showing how he felt at the moment wich was a dejected expresion he continued since he could not belive how clumsy as well as thick headed she was since the way her words had been crossed was trough violence

singh once more ryuji deciddeed to stop thinking about the troubelsome fellow

he went to the window wanting to opend it since the air was very humid a foul smell being sensed so not liking it and mostly because of his phobia about things remaining clean ryuji was about to open the window .

kitamura i well i a small voice was being heard out side notecing that it was taiga ryuji froze not beliving what was happening not because what she hoped for was finnaly happening but it was rather the place where taiga decided to drag kitamura in order for her to finnaly confess her love to him .

seeing the seen ryji simply remained frozen his entier being scream at the moment

for it was badly very badly choose because of the actual location .

the reason for that was because the male floor was at the upper level below being a common restroom that was just right near a garden out side from the school a narrowed place being left .

seeing as nothing could be done ryuji decided with a very stupefide expresion to lean bac against the wall not want to listen for him it was just too bad that taiga's words could be heard in fact any other person that might had been in the room at the moment could had hear in a way it could had been said that taiga was quite lucky since only ryuji was present .

or that would had been if not for the presance of a spiky boy with long blond hair that was wearing a black orange ninja out fit who was curently above the bulding watching and listening from the roof his expresion showing worry in a way but also amazament since he saw just where his two friends where currently deciding to talk or rather taiga decided too .

insied ryuji wanted nothing but to scream at how stupid taiga was but since he did not want to be heard he decided to keep his mouth ziped or elsse he will be discovered somthing that he did not want to happen since he still wanted to live wanting to do what he dreamed off i nthe end his dream ending with him being toghether with his crush minori kushieda .

he continued to silently berate taiga for making such a mistake when he thought about closing the window in the hope's that he wont hear what would be aid from then on

but as ryuji who got up a bit was about to shut the window he stopped after his friend began to speak .

he remained stil not wanting to make a sound but also because he was a bit curios .

out side taiga and kitamura started to talk since he kind of knew why taiga called him out wanting to verefy somthing he continued taiga deciding to listen .

ok i know why you might had call me here but before i will say somthing since i do not want to be a fool tell me aisaka are you going out with takasu .

ryuji who remained inside hearing his name suddenly he felt a tug on his heart but since he did not want to be nosy he tryied to remain in a low position though he could not be but intersested at hearing his name

taiga after hearing ryuji's name remaind a bit surprised but she replied a smile appearing on her face .

no you are wrong kitamura takasu and i we do not have that kind of relation i addmit that he is a nice guy but no i m not romantically involved with him .

taiga responded hoping to clear the misss understanding .

at her words ryuji was quite shoked but not that he did not understood since he was not inlove with taiga .

i think i get it but before i will answere tell me if the person you do like is not takasu then it naruto isn't kitamura continued his expresion showing understanding not being angry with her .

wha taiga responded her body becoming stiff eyes remaining wide open she was trying to form words but nothing was coming since after hearing thouse words now taiga was thinking about the blond shinobi rembering everything that happned after they meet till now her face becoming shoked since it was not somhing that she was abele to deny her small hearth starting to beat with intensety when she rembered every expresion that her friend showed from being bord or having fun to a peeron that was understandable and wanted nothing more than to help thouse around him . to a mischivious side when he was making pranks while no one knew about that it was him to a serious person who wanted to do what was right having a great sence of justice. to a sad peron who was very hurt by the people that he considered friends and loved ones .the next being his cold side that was very hars finally the last one being an expresion filled by love and compassion since he wanted to let thouse around him know that things where alright even if he was hurt .

taiga kept repeting the same flashes in her mind her hearth showing diferent reactions

hurt when ashura was sad or even angry like what happened a while back happy when he was showing his compasion curious when he was serious as well as mischivious understanding when she knew that he was bord but also when he was thinking about things that she could not understand finnaly the last emotion's being that of passion thatr burned very vived and brightly when he was showing his love that for her it was like a shining light that was iluminating the dark sad world she was secluded in too

all this feelings where played before her very eyes .

on the ouside she remained unmoving not knowing how to respond for it was somthing unexpected somthing that never thought it will happen so she was scared because of the intensety that her own feelings began to chainge with out her even notecing not becase it was not possible but rather becase it was way to sudden but even as she was strugellying she knew that what her heart was telling as well as sshowing her was the trough so with out even realising she started to like ashura her feelings only continuing to grow till they became filled by love though a hidden one that was now slowly starting to surface

she remained montionless making kitamura understand what her true felings where so wantig t ospot her fro her trance he spoke .

i think i understand now .

huh ? what taiga responded not undeerstanding what her former crush was talking about

don't worry about it it was obvious that you actually like naruto .

at his name the small cheeks on taiga's face began to heat up

no you are wrong totally most definitly wrong taiga spoke wanting to deny her feelings that where telling somthing else .

oh is that so responded kitamura with a qurious expresion seeing the red cheek taiga who was denying her felings having a smile he told her are you sure aisaka cause from what i can see it quite obvious that you actually like naruto since youre cheeks are red

ahh replied taiga suddenly feling very embarest because of kitamura pointing somthing that she did not even want to consider .

no you are wrong defenetly wrong taiga continued not wanting to give up

i do not know why are you doing this aisaka cause it plenty obvious to me

no you are taiga spoke once more but was silanced by kitamura when she saw his expresion that was serious for once .

you know that it was exactly last year around this time that i first saw you i decided to confess the reason being that i was entranced by you since you where beutifule as well as straight foword .

ryuji who was hidden listening to the words of his best friend he could not even move because of how sencear he was tears almost starting to com out .

though when i did that i was rejected in a few seconds .

hearing that bought ryuji and ashura who was listening as well face fault at how anti climatic things ended

with a shy expresion taiga responded teling him that she did rembered the incident

so you did remebered kitamura responded being glad that she did not forget about that

well i just did somthing like that because you did not even want to notice that i even existed so after that incident i thought you forgot about it but i guess i was wrong .

after all the reason i did confess to you in the first place was because you where very beutifule so i just wanted to express my feelings even if in the end i got turned down

at his words taiga became speachless since she never knew that kitamura was feeling so strongly about her her face started to heat up since she liked the words kitamura where speaking for her .

so when i saw you a bit later toghether with takasu and naruto at first i thought that you where just friends but while you where with bought i began to notice how diferent you where acting you seemed quite happy even if you remained the same energetic girl when you where around naruto your entier expresion seemed to shine with brightness but what was more amazing was the fact that you started to chainge naruto in a way

wha taiga responded becoming shoked as well as ryuji and ashura who was having a shoked expresion being the first time he was hearing somthing like this .

what respondded the small girl still not registraiting the words of kitamura since they where so strange for her .

me i did somthig like that taiga spoke being amazed at her self .

yes of course you did since naruto ever sicne he came to this school had a certain air around him that was quit diferent i do not know how to put it in to words but if i have to describe it it was as if he is able to draw pepole around him as if he ha a cewrtain charisma that just wants to let you get near him i noticed that casue at first you where not on the best termes with him but even so he did not give up i know that maibe it dose not make sense but to me it appeard that you actually wanted for him to get close to you as if you wanted to let him be your friend but you where not the only one takasu as well as kushieda and even the eintier class was drawn to this strange warmth but even after this in away for him it was not enough since even if naruto appeard to be happy a sad glance was in his eyes even if he just want's to keep it hidden . but after you guys decided to stick toghether with time i actually started to see that bought of you where happy . so you see that is why i don't fel sorry at all .

hearibg hia words the three remained at a loss for words since it was amazing what kitamura reveald about them .

taiga said nothig remaining silent since she understood that kitamura was right about the fact that ashura was indeed sad for reaso's she did not knew but he was hiding them quite well even if a small part was spoke by him when he revealed a bit about himself .

ryuji was surprised as well for he knew in a way a bit more about his friend so after he saw the way he was acting most of the time he came to understand trhat he was not a very cheery person since he was keping things for himself but one thing was right since after they became close his friend seemed to enjoy himself a bit more than at the beginig when they first meet .

ashura who was on the roof hearing the words said nothing his mind going once more to parts far beyound reach most of his thought's returning to the past while some of them where thinking about the present he was living once more a bit of a split starting to appear that was devidng his past and present leting now at a cross road that seemed almost imposible to cross for in one side his ancient past as well as all the other past's frm his for his former lives was present . while on the other side was his current life that helled all the events that happen since his spiritual rebirth .

his spirit was betwin the two chosing neither since bought where important as well as dear to him since on the path that held al his original as well as his teansmigrant lives was a signe of duty while on the other path the love that he held was present from the past till in his new life but the two where far more important because of the bond that remained betwing himself and his older brother indra so in a way the reason why he did not wanted to chouse was because of the world that represented the first path and indra as well as all his loved ones that represented the other one a choice that ashura could not do for he cared about bought so remaining betwin two impossible choices he was sad after he learned the trough about himself even if in his new life he tried to be as cheerfule as he could the worry as well as sadness that he was feeling where to much for him to truly hide .

that being the reason for him once more walking out from the world of the living ecidng to return to his memoeries that resided in his soul it was some what a cowedly move on his part but he just did that cause he did not want to lose what he had on his current life .

while he was walking trough memories staring to appear before him that he knew already he suddenly stopped when the new memories that he made started to apppear before him all of them being with his new friends his expresion that was sad chainged returning to a happy one when he began to glance at the person that was near him even if she did not want to he obsereved evrything that they did toghether with his other friends

without him realising he was craying his tears falling down his soul starting to shake at the emotuional chainge that ashura was having since for once his friend even if he was a bit wierd he was right abut thr fact that because of taiga as well as the ohers he began to chainge the heavy burden that he was carrying for omce forgoten but even so for him it was not a esy thing since he knew that his ties where to the past as well as the present so watching the two crossroads his heart became heavy waverying rippels starting to appear .

he returned to the real world watching it like he used to with the eyes of a person that saw so much as wll as someone that wanted to fight wanting to protect but while ashura was viweing the real world as a protector he also saw a view that was filled with love as well as compassion even if it was some what hard for peopele to understand the concept a sigh was being let out by him deciding to simply watch what was happening below .

the concersation betwin taiga and kitamura ended with the small girl remaining by her self after she faild to reply to kitamura a dejected expresion being present on her face

she was about to leave when her thooughts went to her blond friend that seemed to have dissapear it was not becasue she neded someone to comfert her but it was more because of he was near her a familiarity feeling being present . thinking about what happen taiga had other thoughts since she was sure that he would not be near .

leting a sad sigh taiga was about to leave the small place where she and kitamura stood

when suddenly a flash appared behind her the wind slowly passing .

a softly warmth being present .

hey taiga ashura spoke his voice being warm and filled with love

seing as well as hearing him taiga froze not even being abele to turn but even if she did not she was abele to noticed that he was chainged even if for he rhe looked the same she knew in hwr soul she knew that the perosn behind her was nauro but at the same time was not naruto a ambigued feling being present within her . taiga said nothing since she still had a hard time being rejected by kitamura as well as the fact that she was having a crush on her blond friend .

ashura watching her he as well said nothing instead his eyes decided to stare at taiga 's small back walking twords her not wanting to scare her he put his hand that was much bigger on her small one . shock took over the small girl who did not knew that to do nor what came over naruto or so she thought th eone behind her actually was since it as a partial trough since ashura was also naruto'bought side's of a singel soul .

why are you hear naruto taiga responded her voice being a bit cold

hearing how she called him by his current name ashura notecing that she was upset simply told her . i heard what hapened so i just want to kniow if you are fine

hearing him she did not responded since she was upset as well as confused

thanks but i don't need your help so why don't you just leave me alone

i can't ashura replied .

what taiga responded being intrigued by his short answere .

why i already told you that i want to be alone didn't i so why would you do this

because we arfe the same because we bought lost people we love ashura spoke referying to all the peopele of his past as well as present so i can't leave you not when you are like this

what are you trying to say you taiga snareld at him becoming angry since he thought that he could actually understand her .

if you want to cry then you can do it no one is here ashura told her sicnde he knew that she wanted to cry becasue of the emotional distreess she ws currently facing but because of her pride she refused to do it not wanting to appear weak

if you want to hurt your self then fine but do you truly think it's ok .

shut up you you don;t know what are saying taiga spoke her head being lowered

i think i do know for i know what it means to lose a loved one but still things are not over

wha stop taliking nonsnes if you heard the conversation i had the nyou know that kitamura just wants to be friends taiga spoke tears finally starting to fall

though most where because of frustration sinc eshe made a nother clumsy mistake as well as being sad becasue of kitamura .

ashura seeing that she was this upset started to slowly touch her long brown hair with his free hand drawing a gasp at how softly he was going taiga did not stoped him wanting to feel his gental touch his eyes gowing at the sun that was about to set seibg the orange glow that was given thinking about his friend and himself he began to laugh for the very first time even if he laughed many times it was as naruto not as himself .

what is so funny taiga who was stil behid him not leting go of his hand asked feeling curious

nothing much ashura spoke a melancholic expersion being on his face his eyes still cast on the red glowing sun.

huh that is very ambiguios taiga spoke hearing his words

maibe it is but for me it holds more than you can ever hope or imagine ashura told her thinking about kurama .

what do you no what is with you why are you acting wierd she asked ashura or rather naruto since she did not knew that this was his true self or rather his human self

nothing much taiga it just that i just realised that things are not what i thought will be so no bit how can i say it i find my self at an impass taiga .

what do you huh what is i don't what are you trying to say.

well i can't trully explaine it since it will be quite hard to understand but i just want things to be diferent you know ashura continued thnking about himself

huh? what are you even talking about no what is with this nonsense why are you even here huh . taiga responded not truly understanding why would ashura be near .

who knows was his answer somtihng that confuised her .

it just that for some reason i just thought that you neded someone so in a way that is why i m here the words ashura spoke still confused taiga but what she did not understood was that the two where very similar bought strong in mind as well as will but still in a way the two where alone because of diferent reason's so thinking that they will bought remain alone they accepeted that but bought in time found people that where close to them so that was why he was now near her since he did not want to leave her alone

you taiga responded being shocked her expresion being very hard to read for even if she was trying to remain composure deep within her heart hearing the words that ashura spoke to her made her feel strange but also there was relife for she was not alone as she thought .

idiot why do you even care about someone like me you should just stop bother ok i don't need help i m not a kid ok who cares that kitamura told me that we are just good friends i don't so just stop it .

taiga told him finally starting to break tears coming down faling to the ground

you know in a way i think i uderestand just why i decided to do this it is so obvious but in a way i did not want to think about it since i thought that it would be bettet if bought remaind friends since ryuji decided to help you i thought that it was for the best just to let you make your decision but now i know why i am here .

ashura spoke being honest about his words his heart coming to an understanding

taiga listen even if you will face many problems ahead or even when you will be by your self i want to tell you that you are not alone that in a way there will be someone that will be there for you in a way i felt like that as well but with time i found person's that stood by me made me the person that i m now but somthing happen a while back somthing that took me away from the peopele that i care about to be honest i was alone wanderying if i will ever return back home . i was about to give up in a way but thanks to my firends i managed to remain optimistic .

what do you mean i don't understand you stop talking about wierd things ok

taiga talked since she did not want to listen further

what i meant was that you don't have to be sad even if things did not end the way you wanted to if you are sad about that then i will be near if you want someone to talk to

ashura spoke .wanting to reasure his friend wanting to help her in any way he could

you are an idiot i just told you to leave me alone but still you are here are you in love with me or somthing since you want so much to be near me this is wierd

so what if it is in away you do have a point but that is just the kind of person i m why should i give up on my friends i know that you want me to leave you but i just can't i m not someone that would obsess over this it just that i care about my friends so is it so bad that i want to help you for if it is then i will go never bothering you if you don't want

hearing his words taiga wa svery moved since it wa for the first time someone actually cared about her beside her freind minori

but don't you get it if we will be seeig toghether then rummors will start again taiga spoke still having tears in her eyes .

why are you worried about that if rummors will start then you just have to ignore them but if you are worried then simply telling the class or even the school the trough will be enough .

whoa taiga exclaimed shoked not beliving the words

this is just . was the only words that where spoken .

if this is crazy then i guess you might have a point but you are my freind and i care about them all of them so if things might chainge then i guess that is ok i guess

ashura told her . you are stupid so stupid . taiga spoke starting to cry again

i know that i have been told but it's who i m after all i care about other person's just as i care about my self though i kind off decided to neglect that part but that is also because i can't simply just let someone who is in troubel .

but you will get hurt i hurt you because i was just how can you say this kind of words .

it is because i care that is all that i need i know that you think that i was hurt

but taiga even if you might have a point this is my choice understand so actually you did not hurt me since you just did what you thought it as right so i can understand that i do not say that i m naive cause i know that things are not like this in the world but if evrything would just be driven by hate then what can peopele live in such a world . for if i would be honest i could not accepting yes but living no or rather not by choice .

taiga becamed amazed at how difrent the blond was acting since to her he was cheerfule even mischivious as well as a ball of energy but right now he was very calm as well as very mature .

so you should not be sad or depperssed ok for things will look diferent if you just want to see another perspective .

you know that this is very strange so stop it ok what are you a sage or somthing

oh you guessed amazing you are quit sharp or maibe just lucky ashura thought though after he rembered how clumsy she actually was he came to the conclusion that it was the latter

the small girl was quit impressed by the fact that her friend was a sage since she never saw one till now still it was not as if she cared sice for her it was just a silly thing .

well i think i said what i had to ashura said deciding to leave when taiga who now stopped holding his hand thinking about what happened turning around wanted to stop him

she remained still after she saw how diferent naruto was with his spiky blond hair that was longer with two bangs thouching his cheeks but that was not all since taiga also saw his orange outfit that was a bit strange since it was black but also was combining well with the orange from the jacket her eyes wanderd a bit lower taking notice of his orage pants that where looking good on him she continued next being the strange head band that was coverying most of his hair that was longer that she saw at first after her cheek was done there wa snothing that could be said since what was displayed it went to very great hights for taiga since it was actually very cool the entier outfit that naruto had going very well with his long spiky hair blushing taiga stared at ashura deciding to not speak her small hand grabing his jacket geting his attention he decided to remain silent a smile being preent the two left leting ryuji behind who was just simply buffeled at how things ended having enough returning to the classroom taking his bag he started to walk back to his home him as well a smile showing on his face .

'


	9. Chapter 9

a week had passed after the failed confesion that Taiga made twoards Kitamura things went back in to a sense of normalacy for the girl although she did tried to have a second chance about confesing her feelings but there was not so much luck for the object of her affection was mostly busy so there was not even an amount of time for Taiga to even redo the confesion . things where bad for Ryuji as well who had not manage to aproache his crush since he was to timid or backed out when the subject would be brought so in such a manner the week where the two teens had a small break passed the only person who was not bothered by the problems the two faced since he was busy with training in order to grow more powerfule since he wanted to defend himself against the people who where after him as well as try to stop his elder brother who wanted to end the fued betwin themselves as well as end the idiology of their father by ending their home world by either kill thouse who opose him or enslave them a thought that Naruto was not agreing with and wanted to prevent .

still even with all this there was still time for some relaxation even for the working Chakra entety who after meeting with his friend mother who he thought was a nice young lady even though she reminded him of a ditzi person that had a good heart him as well as Taiga went to the home of their new friends almost constantly .

wich why the two where at the moment in the last day of the golden week .

'' you are free aren't you ''

now it was 1 pm and the three teens leasuarly spend the time or rather one spend the said time while the other two where busy Naruto having a mental training since he did not want to go phisycal and make damage especially to the place he was curently at since that would had been such a stupid if not problematic ideea that would had mostly freaked out his two friends if not brought tons of qustions that Naruto wanted to avoide if he could .

while Ryuji was busy cleaning arounf the room even with his two friends doind their own things of course he was intrigued by the fact that his blond friend did not even moved since he arrived remaining still for almost two to three hours he wandered why was he doing that but decided not to since he thought that maibe it is a quark of his .

''right ? you have some free time don't you ''

Ryuji asked glancing at the girl who was having her chin on the small tabel her whole attention being on the cage where the yellow parrot Inko was living her small finger being nibelled by the said parrot while he was being poked by Taiga who had a blank expresion on her face showing that she was borde . it was a funny sight if one where to watch the scene with a sight Ryuji asked since he saw that he was being ignored by her .

''are you listening ?''

once more there was no answere wich simply made Ryuji realise that it was pointless to even ask things would had proceed in their normal way had it not been for a certain person who was pestering the ugly yellow parrot .

Taiga stop it Inko is going crazy Ryuji asked her politly wanting to save his convulsing shivering pestered friend who was even uglier than usual thanks to the aura that Taiga was exciding scaring the poor bird his feathers starting to fall one at the time .

''ha no way you are right ''

finally Taiga decided to turn around now her head facing twoards Ryuji having enough of playing poke the ugly parrot Taiga wanted to take her finger out but mostly or probaly as an act of revenge for being annoyed Inko bite on the small finger geting an yelp from Taiga who strugeled to take her finger out from the cage and out of reach from the semingly hungered parrot Inko who decided to have the said finger as it food .

''eh i can;t take it out '' Taiga said now being surprised and a bit panicked at that small fact her head was tilted while still facing Ryuji .

'' so clusmy '' he responded with a mutter followed by a sigh at seeing the petit girl trying to strugel only for the pet to not allow the finger freedom from it beak .

'' what is with you why are sighing you. this is not the time for that can you not see that am stuck ''

now Taiga got up helding the cage trying to get her finger out only for Inko to protest deciding to held it with far more eager vigore despite the displeased Taiga who probaly wanted to have the poor parrot for lunch or maibe just terefiy him for doing such a thing to her it was not knowed what Taiga thought since she was just wanting to have her finger out .

''wha i think he is using his tongue '' Taiga suddely said feeling a slimy slipery object runing around her finger her body shivered at the feeling now wanting nothing more than to really get out from the bird since she thought that he was acting perverted toward her .

Ryuji simply stared at her observing her long brown hair as well as her soft skin that was gitering in the dark room she was wearing a frilly dress made of lace with an overskirt that was white in a way he thought that she looked preatty charming .

'' hey why are you just staring do somthing after all this is your bird acting up ''

Taiga talked snaping out Ryuji her exprion was unhappy since he was not even helping since she saw him just staring at her she had no out word expresion that showed her being afected by this but that was because of a certain parrot that was a paine to her

'' yo ''

'' g i y ?

'' i meant stupid dog i just said it like that to be more polite to you so why don't you show me some gratitude ''

Ryuji was simply very surprise not even managing to talk back at the verbal lashing that was given to him of course he wanted to say somthng but he thought that it was just silly given the fact that it was the girls fault for being in the situation of having her inger captured and treated as food .

Ryuji simply watched her with out a word observing her big brown eyes that seem to gliter as well as her small mouth that was open even if she was snarling geting ready to pounce on the poor cage notecing that with how she was looking she was very cute but that was just his thought or thoughts about her since he was abel to see how clumsy she was

''ah that it i had enough i can't stand it any more ''

right away the cage was starting to bend craking noised being heard a wilde look was on Taiga's eyes while the cage was about to be broken it could be said that she was reckless not caring what she was about to do but it was obviose since she had enough of being nibelled and have a slimy tonge around her finger .

Ryuji simply watched as the feroces tiger like girl was riping the cage apart he was worried about his shaky friend his eyes that where sharp now being covered by the still growing bangs a piercing stare was give to Taiga conveing that he wanted for her to stop even if she was ignoring him .

'' no don't brake it ''

''that would be no good be carfule with that ''

Ryuji spoked as if he was about to lose his calm at seeing what taiga was doing .even if he had his piercing aura the trough was that compared to Taiga's feroceuse atitude he could not handel her since he was a pecefule person unlike the girl who was standing in front of him .

still not wanting to see his friend in danger he decided to protect him but just as he aproched or wanted to aproache the still shivering and annoyed strugeling Taiga he fell in a clumsy way sturteling himself aswell as her and Inko

''oh owuch ''

Ryuji goraned feeling pain

'' ah sorry '' Taiga responded back now jumping away from him with the cage still being held in her hand that was wet because of Inko who was very highly stimulated because of Taiga who scared him . becasue of the sudden jump Inko while wanting to keep himself alive decided to bit hard on the finger of the girl making her let out small tears because of te sudden pain but that simply made her angry cause she started to move wildely applying more force than should be neded making the cage bend and brake or it would had come to that had it not been for the intervention of Naruto who was upset that his training was interupted .

''ok that 's it stop it i had enough '' was the tone that cought the three 's attention now looking at the blond who was displeased why what was happening bought Taiga and Ryuji remaind quiet not knowing what to say while they where being watched by the blond .

''Inko while i do think that having Taiga's finger for lunch or maibe diner might be tasty to you i do not think that you should take the carnivore side budy so how about you let go of Taiga's finger ok i mean you don't want to fight with her right since you are friends ''

the three remaind still bought Taiga and Ryuji not knowing what to think since that as nice as the small pep talk was was not enouh to get them out from the predicament Taiga was in .

of course right away Taiga had her finger out from Inko's grasp much to the shock of his owner who could not belive that Ryuji looked at Naruto with an incredible gaze wanderying how he did it .

now being free Taiga had small tears coming out from her tearducts a glare being sent to the parrot that began to shiver seeing the intense gaze .

'' that hurt you know '' Taiga said not to pleased by the fact that she was biten

the poor parrot began to let out inchoerently words while his fethers where faling even faster now his small body shivering in fear .

''whoa no way poor Inko he is shivering like crazy pull your self toghether buddy since i don't know if i can keep you if you will become bald besides i don't know what Taiga is going to do so i think it's better to get out of here ''

Ryuji talked to his fethered friend trying to calm him down while Taiga said nothing her small hand forming in to a fist regurdless .

''hey com on now you don't think i am going to go all out against that inko thing ''

Taiga responded after standing up

'' then why are you holding your hand in to afist '' Ryuji asked seeing the girl with her hands shaking .

'' this is so i can give you punishment '' Taiga told him with a low tone showing her anger she was about to waile on the poor guy who wanted to scram away from her .

'' Taiga i don't think you should do this since it was your fault in the first place ''

Naruto said to her with a calm tone geting the girl's attention who looked at him not being happy .

''hmp i don't care that stupid dog did not help me when i asked him and just stared at me gazing with perverted eyes '' Taiga responded her tone unhappy about being stopped .

''what i did no such thing '' Ryuji responded defending himself from the acusation only to fule the girl even more who glared at him .

''oh yeah sure you didn't then what the hell where you doing huh you horned dog where you spacing out huh that is your excuse com on say it i want to hear it '' Taiga ferocesly responded back her expresion burning with anger .

Ryuji was a bi tsurprised by the angry girl he wanted to say somthng back to her but Taiga continued .

'' you could had done somthing but no you stood there looking dased you know my finger hurts '' Taiga spoked complaining even more .

'' hey how was i supose that that was about to happend '' Ryuji defended himself since he did not wanted to be acused by Taiga . the said girl did not talked deciding to simply chase the now runing boy that wanted to get as far as he could from the angry girl . since the room was small Taiga was cerceling it wanting to jump on her runing pray but accidently she sliped hiting her chin on the floor while the rest of her body was spraweld on the floor .

Naruto seeing this simply had fun on the expense of his friends who where at end's with each other still seeing that Taiga was on the floor he decided to help her out while Ryuji was at a lengh distance from her .

while this commotion was happening what the three teens did not noticed was that in the second room that was closed by the sliding door was the sleeping form of Ryuji's mother who in the chase had end up in her room he was taken by surprise realising that now puting the bird cage down he expected an attack of some kind but that did not come wich made him feel some what safe . from the other side bought Naruto and Taiga entered seeing what had happend .

''ah did we woke her up '' even if Taiga was in may ways she was still polite .hearing her Ryuji reasured her

''no it's fine '' he said back in a low tone

then the teenager tried to tuck his mother back to bed only for her to wake up after making nasal noises much to the surprise of the three friends who where watching with interest

''wha '' whailing sounds start to come out from the woman surprising the three who wandered what was wrong with her .

although watching the scene with the 33 old woman tosing around in a child ish way was way to funny to a certain blond while for bought Taiga and Ryuji what they saw was a bit to wierd to their minds still they did not stoped the said woman .

''i i smeled fried rice with omelettes Taiga chan toghether with Ryu chan and Naru where eating with Ya chan becasue she was sleepind wha ...''

listening to the wierd reasoning the three had littel reaction to what they heard for Naruto there was a sweat drop but he was also sad because he understood her pain .

'' i understand how it feels you must feel very sad aren't you i get it for i would feel the same if some one would eat ramen with out me '' Naruto replied now starting to tear up muxh to the shock and groaning of his friends who could not belive what they where seeing .

''Naru chan you understand Ya chan ?'' the woman replied with a teary eyed surprised expresion a teary eyed nod being given by the ramen eater himself straingely the two end up huging wailing themselves up blaberying how unfair it was to have food but not be abel to eat it because some one else decided to do that with out including the other person that other person 's being the two of them .

bought Ryuji and Taiga had their mouths hang open while they where seeing the bizar scene before them bought wanderying if the two where familliy in a wierd sense of way or where to screwed in the head some times Ryuji thought that it was the latter than the first for he did not wanted to even think about the fact that he and his friend might be related in some way for Taiga well she just wanted to wipe what was happening from her mind .

''don't be ridiculose and stop acting like this you too Naruto ''

a pout was let out from the blond who decided to stop while he was mumbeling about how know one understood the plight of people eating their favorite foods with out being included Taiga simply sighed deciding to stop the melodramatic shinobi who now had his sights on her even if she did not knew what he might do she knew that it was not good so for good mejerment a back jump was made by the chestnut girl who was weary of the blond .

'' i will make sure to save some for you as well i will go ahead and wrap it for later so you can go in the kitchen if you want you will find it in the fridge so if you want once you wake up you can put it in a microwave and heat it up ''

Ryuji told his mother calming her down Naruto had a small smile on his face after seeing the scene a tap or more like a small slap was given by the blond on the back surprsing the said boy who now watched his friend wanderying why he did that .

'' that was quite cool Ryuji seeing you actually take care of your mom you guys are awsome '' right away a thump up was given much to the surprise of bought Taiga and Ryuji himself who was embarest by the wierd praised . even Yasuko was happy gigeling at her embarest son but was also happy hearing that from the other blond . Taiga simply watched with saying a word though she did find the scene funny but at the same time a small desier of actually have a familliy like this came over her of course she let thouse thoughts in the back oh her mind wishing to not be weak a small pat was given to her head being surprise she notice that it was the blond who watched her with a warm look wanting to make her to understand that it was alright seeing as some how he understood what she was feeling at the moemnt there was no answere from Taiga but a small smile was on her face conveing a thanks to the taller blond who wanted his friend to not feel sad .

'' will you wright Yasuco on it with ketchup '' the woman told his son with a childish answere making his friends laugh or Naruto was actually laughing but then Taiga gigled since it was a funny scene and even if she would not want to admit she was liking the way her friend sounded when he laughed feeling the actual genuie feelings of happines and warmth somthing that was making Taiga be greatfule for having such a friend of course that was to be remaind in the back of the girls mind since she had an reputation to uphold .

''no i wont since it will mess up everything after i will wrap it up and it is Yasuko ok ''

Ryuji told his mother in a scolding maner not that she cared since she simply yawened

''ohh Ya chan still feels tierd so can you please not shout '' his mother asked feeling her head hurt because of the fact she was drunk much to the boy's sighing the said woman faled on the bed starting to snore away wanting to sleep more . despite how she acted she was actually managing quite well even if she was a mess becasue of her ditsy atitude that was quite problematic . even if she was horibel at doing house chores she and Ryuji managed this far since he was in charge of keeping his mother toghether .

she told his son that when she was in the third year of middel school she obtained only 17 precent on a math test so after her homeroom teacher told her that with a very bewilded expresion she continued teling him that they spend the day staring at the other till the day was over .

regardless of that the Takasu house hold rather than being bank rupt only prosper with Yasuko being the pilar while Ryuji was doing the house chores and even Inko and now there where bought Taiga as well as Naruto who where a part of the said familly .

''ouch i scraped my chin this place really is to croweded to begin with . hey Ryuji i know this is sudden and has absolutly to do a thing with what is going on but will you make sashimi since i want that since after that fell i want to eat sashimi ''

Taiga who at first talked out loud began to chaing topics way to fast even wierd it was somthing totally unrelated to what was going on .

'' yeah you have a point it is to wierd '' the boy replied not even understanding how the girl functioned he thought that maibe when she fell her brain surccircuited somehow and that was why the wierd request for sashimi came from her mouth .

of course hearing that a respons came from the said girl .

'' what are you saying that we won't have sashimi '' right away a glare was sent toards him the big brown eyes of Taiga being open wied .

''wow this is so wierd Taiga you must had hit your head quite badly if you want fish to have for dinner or maibe .. the blond said now catching the small girl's attention her big brown eyes staring at him wanting to know what he wanted to say of course she was ready to deck him if he was about to insult her she knew that was probably the case but she wanted to know at least .

''your feline insticts where awoke and now you want to devoer fish for diner '' right away laughter was let out from the blond wich simply annoyed the girl who trew him a blank stare geting ready to deck him Ryuji said nothing for he did not knew how to respond but stufeling sounds could be heard from him wich draw the girls attention who right away set her gaze on him frozing him on the spot .

''what i did not said anything '' he defended wich earned a huffed from the small girl who sarcastacly responded eying the blond again .

''watch it wiskers you might be cute but you are asking for troubel '' Taiga told him with a half seriouse tone wich cought the boy's attention .

''hmm oh is that so dose littel Taiga finds littel old me cute oh but i did not knew my Taiga why have you said any thing i would had most probably respond to your deep feelings you know ah how flatering i never knew this what should i do i wander '' Naruto responded acting melodramatic his expresion being playfule towards the girl who was taken by surprise even if it was for a bit since her cheeks where having a small un noticed blush .

'' wha i i don't like you wiskers get real who would like some one like you you are to wierd you know '' Taiga told him being sure of herself Naruto had a moked hurt expresion on his face . '' ah but how could you say that Taiga you wond me are we not friends how can you treat me like this '' right away faux tears where coming out .Taiga simply rolled her brown eyes at that seeing as this was her friends way of exagerating things .

''calm down wiskers you don't have to act like this you know '' Taiga told him geting a rebounce from the blond who had a big grin on his face .

'' honestly wiskers you are so wierd some times i don't get you although you are not so bad wierd yes but not bad '' Taiga said to him right away Naruto had a few expresions on his face from happy to a clouded expresion since he did not liked being called wierd to happy once again making the girl sweetdrop at the wierd behavior of her friend who was smiling broadly .

 _this is so wierd how the heck can these two get along so well since Taiga is such a violent wield girl i mean yes she might have her moments but usually she is just violent and rude and mean_

a twich came on the girl's forhead who for some reason came to the conclusion that she might had been insulted but of course that was absourd from her point of view but still .

hufing she turned her head not wanting to face Ryuji who was watching her bizarly wanderying what was wrong with her a shrug came from Naruto who was curios as well as to why she did that in the end the two left Taiga to gher own devices since they did not wanted to figure what she was thinking about since for Ryuji it was a hassel while Naruto was simply to lazy to even think about such a thing .

wanting to get back on the original topic wich was the strainge order that Taiga desierd for some reason Ryuji began to speak .

'' well from what i can rember there is a sale of tuna fish at five oclock that is in front of the station ''

'' well since you want to shop toghether then you two can come and pick me up at 4 45 since i am going home '' Taiga told the two boys who raised theire eye brows at the words .

'' why do you want to go home this early do you have somthng to do '' before Ryuji was about to get a respons Naruto cut in . '' hey Taiga is there a problem if it is you can tell us and maibe we can help you you know that '' there was no respons from the girl wich worried the shinobi for some reason even Ryuji was wanderying why did the girl wanted to leave so early .

Taiga was a bit annoyed with the two boys but since she noticed that her blond friend was actually woried about her she calmed down a bit in a way it was funny seeing this side of him wich made her rember what he told her a small blush began to make it way on her cheeks of course she did not wished to face the two boys sicne she was embaresed .

the three spend most of their time toghether even going on shoping so this was a normal thing for Taiga .

''don't worry wiskers there is nothing that you need to get worked up for i just need to do the lundry since i forgot about it and i want to take advantige of such a nice day out side ''

hearing that Naruto was feeling some what easy after that since he thought that maibe it was somthng much more seriouse even Ryuji felt some small relive but then .

''but why do you have to go home so early i mean if it just the laundry then don't you have that automatic washing drying machine all you have to do is just push a butten and even more is it not the fact that your washing machine can also automatically dry the cloths so then why do you want to go home ?.

right away Taiga let un pleased sound Naruto was a bit surprised at the way his friend was acting and was eying him since he thought there was or might be somthing he wanted from Taiga .

''ugh what the heck are you even saying this is quite depresing why are acting like this huh do you want to say somthng if you do then do it already ''

Ryuji began to blush after listening to the rant that Taiga gave him right away Naruto understood and a smirk was on his face .

''hehehe i get it you want to see Minori don't you Ryuji you are quite the stalker aren't you watching your crush like a wierd pepeing tome hehehehe '' Naruto finished having a small laugh that made Ryuji wanting to glare at his friend but could not since he had a point not him being a stalker but in wanting to see his crush of course that did not bonded well with Taiga who was angry once she understood what was going on .

'' aha so now i get it this was all about wasn't it you want me to go with you there so you can ogle my best friend how disgusting '' Taiga said being repulsed at the thought of course Ryuji remined quiet but he was upest with the girl .

he decided to respond back making Taiga respond with equal tone the two of them almost ending in to a fight till bought Naruto and Yasuko stoped them one telling the bought of them that he will go with them as well since he did not wanted to stay by himself since he wanted to hang out with his friends and Yasuko simply moaned because of her head ache that the two gave her in the end Taiga drped the subject deciding to go not wanting to fight .

still the girl have it over the boy's heads that they would be paying for Naruto that was a small problem since he did not had enough mony but deicded to pay his part while Ryuji simply accepted for just wanting to go to where his crush was working . after making a remark about how his friend was in love with Minori wich made him vehemtly wanted to reject the three went out going to the small restaurant .

''here you go your order '' Minori said now having a glass filled with yougurt parfait that put it on the tabel near Taiga who gazed at it with a child ish gaze

'' this is a secret but this is actually Taiga's favorite special with extra vanila ice cream don't tell the other costumers and please enjoy .

'' are you sure this is alright Minorin i mean won't you get in troubel ''

Taiga asked her best freind being woried about her

'' am telling you that it is fine so you just relax after all you came here with bought Takasu and Naruto for almost the entier week so this is the least i can do . so what about you Takasu Naruto can i get you two somthing if you want i can recomand you the green tea perfait or if you would like somthing sweet maibe potatos fires i can bring it to you guys super fast

''ah no i don't need any of thouse things but i would like some tea maibe mint if you can '' Naruto said being in the mood for a cup of mint fresh tea of course his friends wandered why he wanted somthing like that since he only wanted that when they came here

'' sure but don't you want somthing esle i mean you simply ordred the same thing since you came here don't you got bord of that order '' Minori asked since she wanted to give his friend somthing else besides mint tea .

'' no i simply want that if you could '' he replied leting her understand even if it was wierd for her to hear him order the same thing even Taiga and Ryuji where simply wanderying what was his like for the said tea in the end they noticed that they did not knew much about their friend as they thought they knew .

Ryuji saide nothng or rather rembering that he was asked the same question as his friend but he was silent since he could not focuse the reason being the fact that his crush was in front of him wearing a watress unifrm her smile being very daseling feeling himself starting to blush he deicded to avoide his crush all toghether even if he wanted to look he could not bring himself too .

Naruto simply snicker at his friend behavior while the two girls watched the other boy .

''hmm how wierd to see my friend not wanting somthing even if he was asked and by a betifule girl no less i wander just why couldn't you do it Ryuji care to share ''

Naruto asked having a devious grining smile the three where actually taken by surprise but no more than Ryuji himself who had his mouth open wied not beliving what his friend did

Minori as well as Taiga could not belive what had happen the two girls simply remained shocked for a few minutes .

'' Naruto what the heck man what are you even saying '' Ryuji spoked suddenly trying to stop what could be a misunderstanding .

'' stop what do you mean i mean i did not did a think isn't that right Taiga i just asked a harmeless qustion one that concernes a certain some one you know and it is ah well right in front of us one person who you visited almost this entier week .

Naruto simply had an evile mischivious smiling grin now after saying that Ryuji simply was blushing like mad while Minori was very surprised at what she heard from the blond boy .

''wha what do you mean Naruto i thought that you guys came here toghether why would you say that about Takasu and more importantly why bring me so suddenly ''

'' ah Minori you are very cute but a bit obvlios aren't you don't worry i know how you feel i mean i kind am the same but you know i think you should see beyond the deception if you want to know what i mean trust me the trough is so obviose that is staring right at you oh so very much at you '' Naruto spoked gazing at his friend who was very red wanting to make himself look small .

''huh ? the trough is staring right in my face what do you mean i don't get it '' Minori asked with a tilt of her head watching at the blond with a question look . at the same time Taiga watched the blond starting to understand what he was doing she would admit that it was a bit out of the blue and maibe mean but from just the look of the blond Taiga knew he wanted to teas the two badly .

Ryuji who watched was almost about to faint since this was somthng he did not espected from his friend at all though he moticed he really was unpredictebel .

Minori watched the three now really wanting to know what was going on since this was kind of important if course no one talked so it was dificult but that simply made Minori more determined to find the trough out .

'' wiskers i know what you are up too and while i would like that i think it will be better to stop . Taiga said looking at him with a serious gaze of course Naruto pretended that nothing happened .

'' Taiga i don't know what are you are even talking about i simply asked a harmless question to my firend that is all '' Naruto told her only to make her roll her eyes at him since she knew that he wanted to prank the two if she did not knew better the blond in front of her was acting like a fox with his grin that was wide and his blue eyes that shined with mischif.

Minori watched the two and now she had an expresion on her face that made her want to know if the two where actually toghether since they where quite chummy with each other .

''you know maibe you don't want to hear it but tell me honestly are you two a coupel or not since you get along so well and are toghether and know what the other thinks about .

Taiga had a small blush on her face while Naruto was simply silent for once apearing to think about somthing . the two after a few minutes responded .

''no /i don't think so

they spoke in unisome though hearing Naruto's respons the three watched him observing them he asked back .

'' what ? ''

the three said nothing untill Minori deicded to ask

'' are you sure you two are not a coupel i mean you might appear to be you know ''

at her words Taiga had a blushing but also surprised look on her face while Naruto was calm

''sure but as i told Taiga i don't mind since for once these are just rummors and besides it is her choice as you said we get along quite well since i know how to aproach her but i would not deny that Taiga is not cute since that is not the trough and liying would be fals for there is no need too .

Naruto spoked shoking the three who where aroun the tabel Taiga had her eyes open very wied now her face starting to get red while Minori had a smile on her face .

''oh wow this is amazing so you really like Taiga then ?''

'' what's not to like she is very wiled and dose not even waste time to speak her mind and she has a very mean atitude that shows her true self not that she is mean or any thing but it simply shows that she is just as her name sugest but even a tiger has it tender moments and can show a difrent side other than a feroceus animal plus Taiga is not like that while she dose act if you know how to get to her good side she can actually show a kid side as well mostly a kid side from what i saw ''

now the three where taken by surprise since the words spoken where very nice and so sudden but Taiga had mixed emotions since for once she was confused then happy then angry then embarest since she was called not only wield or some one who spoke her mind nor that she was compared with a feroceus feline but also she was called a kid and that upset her very much since she was not that .

''uh ok that was uh very am interesting '' Minori said not even knowing what to say after what the blond said about her friend Ryuji simply had a bewilded expresion not beliving that actually happend the boy simply smaked his face after leting all to sink in his brain .

''wiskers do me a favor and shut the hell up for if i hear one more word out of you i will beat the crap out of you '' Taiga told him being very emotional though a very iritated to upset look was on her face after being called a kid .

'' see Minori that is what am talking about if that is not a fisty respons i don't know what else it could be '' Naruto responded grining much to the surprised red haired girl who simply swetdroped at the two .

''wiskers shut up you are asking for it you blond idiot ,Minorin ignore this moron he dose not know what he is talking about he just want's a beating and to think he can be a nice person guess i was wrong wasn't i '' Taiga responded with a smirk on her face making Naruto pout at hearing what she said about him .

'' sure what ever you say Taiga '' Minori responded with a monotone voice conveying how she felt about the two of course she also had a hidden grin that was unseen by the group .

 _these two might deny it but i think they would be come a coupel i mean Taiga was rield up by Naruto but i saw that even so she was actually happy about it though maibe the two should not riled each other up too much or other wise who knows what might happen ._

''well i guess you might be right about not being a coupel but i think you might be come one some day so take care of each other ok you two you have my suport and by the way Naruto if you make Taiga cry i will hurt you '' Minori said at first having a cherfule smile only for the end to chainge in to a seriose expresion of course Naruto was not afected by the said threat .

'' don't worry me and Taiga might act like you saw but she is a friend and i allways care about my friends just before we where about to came here Taiga was in need of a hand i won't say with what but i just wanted to let her know she could count on help any time ''

the said girl blushed in embaresment and tried to hit Naruto for saying somthng like that but she could not so she gave him a pointing stare while Ryuji face palmed once more after hearing what his friend said .

''oh is that so well then i guess that is fine see Taiga you have nothing to worry about i aprove of it '' Minori said so suddenly that shocked Taiga who had an incredible look while Ryuji was just as amazed after hearing the words coming from his crush .

''huwa what do you mean you aprove Minorin don't say such wierd things '' Taiga responded being still shoked by her friends words .'' ah no wories Taiga i am sure you two would be very happy toghether '' Minori responded with a happy cherfule tone that simply made Taiga want to grab the blond boy who was at fault and strike him for making such a misunderstanding but she decided against such a thing since that would had been a bit to much so in the end Taiga simply resided with a defeated gaze slumping in her seat her expresion not focuse on anything .

''good then this is setlled then '' Minori said giving a node .

'' i can't belive this how did things ended like this it's not faire '' Taiga mumbeled unhappy after she realised that she had been misunderstood again of course she could had said other wies but simply glancing at the perpetuar of all this made her angry so she decided to ignore him as well as his smiling grining face .

'' stupid wiskered blond now because of him everyione will belive we are toghether i will get you for this wiskers just you wait you won't grin for much longer i can garantee you that '' now a mean villenouse Taiga mumbeled planing on having a bit of pay back towards the blond who was mostly silent though he was amused by what was happening ''

''hey Minorin i want to ask you do you guys have ramen in this place ''

''ramen ? hmm why do you ask '' the girl said now a bit intrigued why her friend would ask somthing like this . '' no reason i just feel like asking you know i kind of want to have ramen now even if i have this yougurt can you please bring me some '' Taiga asked in a polite tone that simply draw the attention of bought Ryuji and Naruto who where watching her .

'' you know Taiga this is unusual for you why would you want somthng like this all of a sudden '' her friend asked curiosly . ''it's somthng wierd Minorin i mean it is not so bad if one wants somthng diferent right '' Taiga said with a calm tone making the other girl agree .

''ok fine if you want i can bring it for you '' Minori said

''that would be excelent thanks Minorin you are the best '' Taiga told her with a happy tone but what they did not knew was that right after that Taiga sent a look twoards Naruto who looked at her as well but the gaze that was sent woerried the blond for some reason since he could swore that Taiga's big brown eyes had a strainge almost malevelent glowing sharpnes in them that reminded him about his friend Kurama .

 _why dose she look at me like that thouse big brown eyes of her are kind of scarry wait don't tell me is she going to get back at me oh no you wont i wont let you so you want to get back at me huh why for simply saying that i don't mind what people think about the two of us Taiga Taiga you need to learn so much since you will learn that i am not an oponent that can be easely defeated so bring it i will take it and then get back at you with interest oh i will prank you so badly you wont even know what hit you_

now betwin the two a staring contest was starting to be made bought starting to sent the other looks that where sharp and fierce .

bought Minori and Ryuji where bufelled at what was happening seeing their friends now being in a silent starying contest .

''uh is somthng wrong you two '' bought Ryuji and Minori asked seeind the suden quiet atmosphere that was around their friends who where staring at the other silently small lightnings showing betwin them if one where to look more closely .

''nothng 's worng '' the two responded at the same time but that only made things more akward since the air betwin the two siad other wise leting two huge swet drops from the other two who where watching trying to understand what was happening .

''right '' bought replied once more being in sync while watching the straigness that was happening around their friends .

while the other two tried to figure what was happening with Taiga and Naruto a battel of wills was being happening the subject being about pranking and geting back at the other person Taiga for being embarest and Naruto because he knew that his friend will do somthng to get back at him .the two bega nto twich kind of badly that the air became havy starting to scare bought Ryuji and Minori .

''ok guys what the heck is wrong with you two you where fine a few moments ago but now you are acting like this '' Ryuji said wanting the two to stop but he realised that it was a bad mistake for the two gaze at him with seriouse sharp eyes that froze him since he for some strainge reason saw black dark aura's coming from the two making them look like two devils that came out from hell right away Ryuji shrik wanting to make himself small since he knew the two meant buisnis .

'' hey you two now don't fight you have to get along aren't you boyfried and girlfriend ? oh is this your first fight then i guess i should let you sort it out but can you please don't get to far ''

at first Taiga reacted a small stifeling folowed by an angry embarest face since a small blush was on her cheeks again not that she wanted them but she was not complaining at the same time she was mostly contradicting herself with out even notecing .but right away she became annoyed a dead panned blank face was present while her eyes convey her embaresment and anger all being pointed twqoards the blond who was calm but weary of his friend since his blue eyes where narrowed a sharp warning being present in the said eyes .

the two watched Minori for a bit but they conveied their feelings well since they warned her not to get involved deciding right away to go back to staring ignoring the other two and the world around them a nother sweet drop was on the back of Minori who had small beads of sweat coming on her cheeks having an unsure expresion regurding her friends .

wanting to get the two of them from what ever was happening a chainge of subject was brought up by the red haired girl .

bought Taiga and Naruto snaped out from the impropu will battel that they had now the two deicing to listen to what the red haird was talking .

listening to the said girl who was talking about her part time jobs and what she was doing at the said places mde the two wander now forgeting abou their own plans to get back at the other after a few more minutes Miniri left leaving only the three at the table .

right after Minori left Ryuji who listened to what his crsuh talked was very amazed by her so looking at Taiga he began to speak about how the two where so diferent of course that made Taiga angry since she was comparade with her best friend so the two began to fight Taiga hiting Ryuji with the yogurt making him fight back the fight got quite bad that accidently Taiga spilled a bit of the said yogurt on her dress wich brought another fight this time since Taiga did not wanted help in all this Naruto was just having fun but that chainged when even he was included as well but for him he had an advantage unlike Taiga and Ryuji the three simply messed around till they got tierd Taiga wanting to ocupy her time opened a magazine she bought browsing trough the said magazine a gasp was let out by her surpising the two boys .

''what '' the two asked seeing the way Taiga reacted

''did you did somthng else now '' Ryuji continued while Naruto deicded to see what got Taiga so interested .

''this thing is so cute i wlll definitly buy it '' a mutter was let out by the girl when Ryuji decided to cut in .'' are you going to waste your mony again just how much are you going to spent on these fluttery and fluffy things that are so similar so wich one is it and how much dose it cost '' Ryuji asked now being a bit exasperated by how Taiga was acting regurding cloths as well as accesories .

'' he has a point you know but i think you do have the mony to buy that if you want it since it dose look cute and you do like such things after all '' Naruto said geting an embareset reaction out from the girl who was looking at him with an annoyed expresion but decided to not do a think about what he said about her .

''way to go Naruto if you will encourege her in the end i will have to take care of it like usual or maibe the two of us no that she can be stopped any way '' Ryuji said now upseting Taiga who glared at him .

'' who do you think you are my mother or somthing '' at the cold annoyed words Ryuji remaind silent now wanting to get to the seat near Taiga who was glancing at the page from the magazine .Ryuji rembered when he had to help out the other day after seeing the expensive cloths that where scatered in her room right away he began organise them having a bit of help from his friend even if he was embarest by doing somthng like that bought boys though that she spended to much .

''this one it is i wander how ..

bought Ryuji and Naruto where watchinng the page that Taiga was glancing at from behind her seeing a model that was wearing slender jeans that showed off her long legs Naruto could say that the girl was cute but he noticed that she was having a fake smile .

''you know sorry to say but if you where to wear thouse it will end up in tragedy ''

Ryuji glanced at Taiga seeing that she was short just a bit taller than 140 cm . so it was easy to see that her legs where short but the respons that was given by Taiga was somthing unexpected .

'' i just want to buy the bag ''

''a ah that is what you meant ?''

Ryuji said akwardly thinking that Taiga meant that she wanted the jeans .

''hahahaha really Ryuji is that what you thought '' Naruto began to laugh embaresing his friend .Taiga on the other hand was not amused .

''gee sorry for having short legs '' right away an eerie tone was let out by her chainging her calm mood right away Ryuji thought of geting away since he saw the eyes of Taiga narrowing towards him her small mouth forming a smile .

''w wait now we are Kushieda's work place so you have to stay calm please ''

''what are you kiding me . Taiga responded having her nose scrutching in an angry manner at the words of the boy deciding to continue '' am not going to do that since you where the one at fault so why don't you apologies first since you made fun of me ''

seeing her bought boys observed that she was very angry but before she was about to do somthing like grab Ryuji and shake him like crazy Naruto decided to cut in saving the other boy .

'' come on Taiga don't blame Ryuji he was simply wrong about you i mena he should had notice that you are not a person that would like things like that , Naruto refered to the jeans that where wored by the model that was in the picture ,after all you are very cute when you wear dresses you know it brings a cute charming side to you ''

Taiga began to blush her face being cherry because of the sudden compliments that where given by the blond boy .

'' what are you saying you stupid wiskered blond '' Taiga responded being embarased because of the words right away a sniker was on Ryuji's face after seeing this .

'' what i only said the trough but if you don't like it '' Naruto said emphatasing the words that made Taiga feel more counceos she remaind silent or so the two boys thought since mumbeling was being heard wich made the situation far more funny .

Taiga after mumbeling once more decided to sit on the couch but her line of sight cought a person that was now inside the restaurant right away a quick snap shot was given from the magazine to the said person that went for a few more seconds then .

''wha wha wha'' Taiga let out absent minded not beliving what was going on her small body entering in a state of shock her big brown eyes simply blinked a few times because of the said shock as if a certain confirmation was neded .

the two who saw that Taiga was acting strainge wander what was happening to her as if she heard them right away the magazine was brought to their face's making them blink in surprise since the two did not understood what was going on .

''look look '' Taiga said now having a small surprised gaze that could had been confused by a intennse glare that was sent to the two boys who still did not knew what was going on

''hey i get it i already know you want the bag ''

'' no Ryuji i think that's not it i think Taiga is showing us the picture with the girl who is modeling '' Naruto said now geting the boy's attention who wandered why did she did that

a furiouse nod was given by the small girl . Ryuji observed the said picture notecing that the girl was indeed very beutifule with her wearing very expensive camisol as well as the demin jeans he was abel to see her cute face as well as sholder legh hair that was blowing in the wind in the end he noticed that she was a very prety model but he still did not got what the problem was with Taiga that was untill she took his head and painfully turnit at 180 degrees a crak of his bones being heard .

he let out a groan becasue of the pain but he saw what Taiga meant even Naruto watched now understanding what was going on .

seeing as the new person that arrived was about to be seated at one of the tabels being guided by a waitres . the three observed the said person along with all thouse that where present wispers being let out now while glancing at the said person .

the first thing that stood out was how her slender body gave off the impresion of elegance even beuty .the girl was not exceptionaly tall but because of her relativly petit head it was just perfect .

her hair was perfectly groomed obtaining a glossy silkness with out being overdone simply just resting lightly on her shoulders with a kind free air .

having a big pair of hollywood style glasses that where on her small childish face the girl simply walked with an air of grace and flawless elegance . her thined ankels where covered by helled sandals that where well made .

and even though she was wearing a simple knit sweater her european like lenghty limbs accentuated her girlish style even more than any dress could even try to having a brand name tag that hanged on her shoulder and a polish white complexion it was easy to see that the girl was no amature in trough she was trully beutifule .becasue of the fact that there was an overflowing atractivenes that could not be helped but be noticed by any who was around her presance after she casually took the glasses the entier restaurant was left with gasps .

all thouse present where simply charmed by the young girl as if a haze was lifted for them and simply where abel to see the sparkling good looks that came from the girl .

it was a wander how thouse big glasses where fiting on sucha a small face that face being very smooth and had a tinge elegantly pink .

the disparety betwin the care free atitude and the carfully refined style was even more eye catching .

her charm semed pure trough and though having a warm and charming caring atitude aswell as gracefule it was as if her very being was as similar to an angel .

and no matter what or how one where to look at such a person

'' this person she is ''

'' yeah ''

bought Taiga and Ryuji agreed after seeing her since it was the same person that was on the magazine that Taiga bought aswell as the fact that she pointed earlier geting her friends attention wich speaking of that Naruto was now simply silent after what had happened his mind going over what he manage to observe about the girl that was the said model it was not as if he was charmed by her even if she was beutifule no it was somthing diferent for even with the good looks that where being showed there was somthing fundamental somthng that was drawing the blond twoards the girl as if a conection was suddenly formed or reminded of right away the blond did not need to even think about why that was since for him right after he saw the model was reminded of him since the two where very similar even if they where diferent so it was no brainer for him to notice that behind all that there lied somthing more but now what the blond wanted to know was if what lied deep within the girl was somthing good or dark since he made a comparisome betwin her and him . shaking his head because of the simpel thought of puting this strainge girl he just meet with him was very funny but the strong curiosety could not be denied on his part .

''yes you have a point with that '' Naruto spoked but the way he talked was somthing that neither two of his friends ever saw nor expected since the tone was very diferent than his normal self . now glancing at the magazine again a soft smile was on Naruto's face while he was observing the picture .

bought Taiga and Ryuji simply had no words for what was happening to their friend since he was acting so strainge out of the blue the two became worried about him since this was strainge and unlike him .

'' so the name of the model is Ami Kawashima huh intresting name '' Naruto said with a calm tone . the two hwo heard him simply shrugged but their eyes where kept on their friend since somthing was up with him .

'' yeah that's right she was on the front cover of a magazine a month ago ''

bought Naruto and Ryuji where surprised although Ryuji was excited since Naruto was more calm about this .

'' is that so i think i might became her fan then , i wander what dose a person like her even coming to a place like this '' Ryuji thought since it was wierd for him seeing someone so well knowed that was actually going to a simple place like the one he and his friend wore at .

'' you know her mother is Ana Kawashima the actress ''

'' hey didn't we saw her last night ,Ryuji said rembering the movie that the three saw toghether . so you say that she is her mother , he continued rembering how they saw a beutifule woman acting as the main female lead .

'' you know since you brought it up i do see the resemblance betwin the two , ok i am going to take a picture with my cell phone . Ryuji said with an excited expresion seeing this Taiga decided to stop him since it was wierd .

'' knock it off or i will get mad ''

''ugh ..is that so well ok then maibe we should sit down i mean i just wanted to do that because i got excited ''

''how undignified '' Taiga responded geting a fast respons from Ryuji who was embarest

''hey you where excited too ''

saying that bought Ryuji and Taiga took a deep sigh followed by a deep breath .

''well at least we saw somthing good guy's

'' this will be the only good think i will rember about this vacation ''

the two said aprovenly after hearing their friend now having the order brought all three took their cups Taiga had milk tea while Ryuji and Naruto had coffe respective mint tea bringing the cups to their lips they where about to take a sip .

Yusaku auntie uncle there is a seat over there

the voice that belonged to Ami said shocking bought Ryuji and Taiga who simply spewed the sips that had been taken starting to cough because of the shock only Naruto being fine since he did not saw the big deal that was made after hearing that Kitamura was in the restaurant as well . seeing his friend though made him shake his head now having a more seriouse expresion after notecing that the three where making their way twoards the tabel where they where standing .

''wh why is k k kitamura with no way why what is going on here ''

the two spoked the shock being quite powerfule since bought of them where almost about to fall over from the near shock Ryuji being similar to a white paper that was about to fly while Taiga was having a nice mimic of an octopuse since her hands where all over the tabel moving franctely Naruto said nothing for once his entier being being focused on the girl that was near Kitamura of corse he would had chukle at the two but right at the moment things where diferent for him since just by having his line of sight going twoards the blue haird girl the more he was watching her the more he was starting to burn the feeling got so bad that he could feel his body on fire since it was so intense but he knew just by watching the girl he knew that they where similar since for the blond it was as if he was seeing him walk twoards him instead of her with out even managing to hold on the switch happend and his chakra half emerged now his hair as well as eyes chainging even his demenor chainged in the end Naruto was not himself but rather returned to his mixed form as his ancient half and true self Ashura who was simply gazing with his blue oniyx eyes twoards the blunnet wanting to see trough her very soul searching for the even tinyest bit of dark feelings that where hidden by the girl .

''well if it isn't Takasu Aisaka and Naruto ?! .. Kitamura said after notecing the three now being very surprised at what he saw a thoughtfule expresion being on his face after seeing him the two who where tangaled now seeing the wierd way Kitamura was acting gazed at him then at Naruto being taken aback by what they saw since the person who was standing in front of them looked like their friend but he was diferent since even if the hair was the same it 's color was brown being mixed with the blond bright color that was usually present and the bright blue eyes that Naruto had where now onyix blue not that they where not beutifule for they where even more than their usual color it was just that this was so sudden that his two friends did not knew how to react

''whoa Naruto/wiskers ?! '' bought Taiga and Ryuji asked not knowing what happend .

eying them Ashura said nothing his focuse being on the blunet that was with Kitamura .

''you guys are not getin in troubel are you i mean you get along so well ''

Kitamura said watching his friends though Ryuji was looking at the said boy with a sharp gaze while Taiga was to overwhelmed having a multitude of emotions remaind dumbfolded while Kitamura was oblivious to the situation .

'' it appears that Kushieda works here part time isn't it ? have you seen her ''

Kitamura said having a cherfule atitude

''well we ah saw her but this is not what it looks like ''

Ryuji said thinking that there might had been a misunderstanding when his best friend saw the two tangaled like that only Ashura was the calm person even if he was a bit amused by what his friend thought about the two .

''so Kitamura what is actually hapening in here is the girl or maibe i should say Ami your friend or somthing since this is what it appears to be from what i can see '' Ashura asked with a calm tone watching the blunet with a piercing intens gaze that made her shiver even if she did not realised .

Taiga and Ryuji after hearing the words of the brown blond boy had relived expresion's since they thought that what was saw was nothing more than the two being friends and nothing more .

Kitamura was a bit surprised by the fact that his new friend knew about the fact that he noticed that Ami was his friend .

''hey not that i want to be rude but behind you two of you are your parents '' sudenly the blond brown boy noticed two adults who where having warm expresions .

''ah yes they are actually '' with that the two gave a bow in politnes making Ashura gave a small smile in exchainge since he knew that the two did not had to go so far so as to return the favor geting up he did the same as a sing of politness much to the shock of his two friends who never saw him do such a think .

''hey what's wrong Yusaku ''

'' we where just exchainging conversations '' the boy told his friend deciding next to do an introduction though the three knew who the girl was bought where paniked when they saw her because of her glowing radiance while Ashura had his compleat confirmation about the girl so he even as serious as he was gave a smile twoards the girl .

'' she this is Ami Kawashima and even if it might not look like much before moving she used to live here and the two of us where childhood friends since we where neigborns .

Kitamura explained when he was cut off by Ami .

''what do you mean by even if it might not look like ''

Ami responded even if a smile was on her face a pout was present a scowl even if playfule was on her face being directed at Kitamura watching the scene Ryuji could not belive that such a girl was capable of acting normal for him and Taiga this was quite an amazing thing but Kitamura was acting completly calm .

'' i meat that as a figure of speach any way these are my friends Ryuji Takasu Taiga Aisaka and Naruto Uzumaki . the three sat near the other while they where greated by the girl in front of them who for Ryuji was similar to an angel having a smile and was laughing in a cute way .

'' how do you do i am Ami Kawashima it's a pleasure to meet you ''

she spoked minbly as her arms where wide open being offered the gesture was kind of wierd since Ryuji simply was confused seeing this Ashura on the other hand noticed what Ami wanted to do and decided to shake her hand in a greeting gesture .

''oh wow you have such firm fingers are you working out since i can sense calcious as well ''

the blunet asked since right away noticed the rough hand that Ashura had .

''quite observant yeah you can say that i mean isn't work out help you in your life and make you healthy i am sure you must know what am talking about '' Ashura said to the girl with a soft tone his serious expresion now chainging in to a more warmer one .

''ah well yeah you may have a point after all '' Ami replied with a charming smile

''yeah i agree so are you going to stay for long in here ?''

''hmm well i do have a bit of time so maibe who knows ''

Ashura said nothing after hearing what Ami said now their hands being free he sat down .

''EH eh this wouldn't happen to be ..''

right away after Ami let go of Ashura' s hand she eyed the magazine that was near Taiga wich was on the tabel a scream was let out by the said girl who had a shocked gaze after seeing the said magazine right away taking the magazine that now was being held by the embarest flustered girl tightly wanting to keep it hidden her small face now being downwords with her eyes going upwords a sparkeling gleam showing in the said eyes . muttering could be heard her body starting to trmbel having a bewilded look this kept going for a few moments .

''what dose she even saying '' Ryuji thought after seeing the reaction while bought Taiga and Ashura had their suspicions about the said reaction .

of course Ryuji thought that even with out the said magazine it was quite obviouse about the fact that Ami was a model of course he then thought that maibe she was unaware of that fact and that was why she overreacted wanting to have that part of her not be knowed .

still having his mind on this he simply spoked out .

''well from what i saw it obviouse that you are a model since that is the impresion you even give out so ''

the way that was said was blunt since that was what he thought on the moment .

''EH that has to be a lie ''

Ami responded with an incredulouse look rasing her voice as well as having her big blue eyes open wied her head tilted a bit

'' i mean i am no tlike that at all since i didn't even had any make up not to say that my hair was a mess when i did that shot anyway so i wander why .isn't this a bit strainge ''

'' i just don't get it ''

now Ryuji watched the worried face of Ami who blurted that bit of information out starting to understand her panick since she was naturally beutifule she probably did not realised it so that was maibe the reason why he thought that she was so pure wich to him it made that feeling grow even more Ryuji continued to think with out notecing

''Ah '' a gasp was let out by the girl while pointing at Ryuji ''just now you thought what a natural air head haven't you ''

''huh ?'' the boy replied not understanding what the girl said

''you know what i mean don't you since i think you must had thought about it right ''

Ami continued having her cheeks puffed staring at him teasingly of course the thought was at first was about that but now he simply gave a wordless nod since now the expresion of the girl had a chainge since her eyes where having a hidden smile that was quite bviouse since the said eyes where shaking .

'' i knew it ''

a sweet cry that carried an sudden surprised expresion was given since a small movment of the lips was showed making a pout .

''shees i am allways called like that even if it is not true being called an airhead like Ami is a real air head isn't she most of the people say but i wander why that is because even though am not everyione keep saying that even Yusaku i bet thinks the same about me he must be disgusted by that .

''now that is not even true ''

Kitamura said not being to intersted in the subject still a bitter expreesion was on his face even if a shrug came after thinking that it was enough while gently presing Ami's back he responded

'' lets go since we are keeping dad and the others waiting

''yes that is right we did keept uncle as well as the others waiting isn't it ''

with an apologetinc expresion a hand was raised twoards the three friends .

guys we will be here for a while so maibe we could talk after we had dinner with my parents

''Ah sure '' Ryuji said back while Taiga and Ashura remaind silent

''see you later then '' a small wave came from Ami before turning around her figure was very beutifule similar like a powerfule wave and in a similar manner was she going while watchin the two leave bought Ryuji and Ashura returnd to their seats .

Ryuji keept his gaze on the two for a while longer till they went out of his line of sight of course his mind was still on about the betifule model Ami

''so that was her what an intersting girl don't you think '' Ashura asked Taiga who was not looking to happy regurding the strainge girl that they had an encounter she did not talked so Ashura decided to continue .

''i mean she acted quite well for some one who is acting i am sure you sensed too right that fals facad she put labeling herself as an air head that is the attitude of some on who is lying she is a great master of deception that is for sure '' Ashura continued while thinking about the blunet and her reaction once her eyes where set on the magazine that showed her picture .

''tch what ever wiskers i for one don't like that person ''

'' is that so or are you saying that because she is a chilhood friend of Kitamura for i thought that you actually liked her being a fan and all '' Ashura sad with a small smirk on his face

'ugh t that has n no point y you know i i was just uh well pretending that's all yeah i was just pretending to like her or even be a fan ''

'' liar you should not lie but hey it's fine at least you are a cute liar you know who knows maibe some day you wil lhave your own fans if you want to be a writer or in the modeling or maibe movies any thing you would want to do i am sure you will have lots of fans

the littel brown haird girl was actually surprised after hearing the words that where spoken by the brown blond who was honest a blush appeard on her face now a shy expresion being present . '' you actually think so ?

'' yeah why wouldn't i i mean nothing is stoping you after all ''

Taiga had a thoughtfule expresion on her face now being quiet since this was somthng that made her think about even if her familly situation was bad she still wanted to follow her dreams one day .

''maibe wiskers but what about you what do you want to do ''

''hmm that well Taiga now this is a tough qustion i will not lie i do have dreams but i also have big responsabilities you know i may not look like it but back home where i come from i have a very important job but still what i really want to do i guess i want to maibe travel around the world for a while then have my dream foufild and after that i guess i will have to look for the great beyond if i want to find what i have to do since after all there are many things to be discovered as well as expirinced .

bought Taiga and Ryuji listened with rapt attention since their friend was quite seriouse but in a way quite nostalgic while he was talking about what he wqanted to do .

''seriosly wiskers you are quite strainge what the heck you are acting quite seriouse if i did not knew any better i would say that you are actually some one else '' Taiga of course said that as a joke but Ashura now looked at her being surprised by that small fact .

''so you figure it out i guess your six sense must be quite strong if you managed to figure somthing like that out as fast as you could ''

''ha i guess so '' Taiga responded being some what glad when suddenly her big brown eyes open in shock at the revelation .

''wait wha what fo you mean wsikers i was just joking you know you could not actually mean all that no ? '' the girl asked now with a surprised face since she did not forseen such a think even happening .

''well that must be up to you to figure out but if it would be true woud it be so bad then to know that your friend is actually a being long gone that should not even be around the living that must be quite shoking of course if that would be real but what if the posibillity is there even trough absurd means what if that small chance is would that chainge your perspective would you see some one with diferent eyes or would things remain .

now the girl had a few swilrs in her big eyes since all that was confusing but even like this watching the brown blond wiskered teen Taiga saw somthing in his blue oniyx eyes

''pfff wiskers please stop that could not be even real you know i mean if that would be then you must be dead and even if not then you must be ancient wich is not posible still Minorin would have a fieald day with this not that it would not be cool but it could not happen ''

''but what if the trough is other wies what if that did happen already but you did not even noticed huh how would you feel knowing the fact that some one you know is literaly a spirit that is wanderying in the realm of the living .

at that Taiga was utterly lost now looking at Ashura like a deer in headlights not even knowing what to say since what she heard was making her head spin if not hurt she knew that the wiskered boy was special in a way but right now Taiga belived that what was said was giberish since it was not even real .

''wha are you kiding wiskers cause that must be a great joke you know ''

''really well from a simpel perspective yes you might have a point but the trough is another you know you might think that is not posible for a spirit to still be among the living since humans have littel spiritual power or even awarness but what if a spirit where to re enter the cycle of death and rebirth what if a soul can have a nother body and chance to be among the living again you would think it is imposible then

now Taiga was even more lost but from what she listened she noticed that the blond brown haird was pointing at somthing but she did not knew what that somthng was .

''uhg i am lost wikers what the heck are you even trying to say that you are a ghost or somthing cause that must be a freaking joke since you are not you know .

'' what an apparition an astral projection a white orb a smoking shape being abel to move objects with only my mind having the abillity to move trough walls or even appear in dreams that people close to me might have or maibe have a type of smell wich is the bio electric field wich is a representation of spiritual presance or i do not appear on a night vision camera like in ghost tv shows

once more there was only silance since Taiga had no way of even responding to what her friend even told her since she was not an expert for Minori was the person who had a love for the supernatural her wish being abel to see either an ufo or a phsyckick and so forrth

'' you know i defenitly think that you and Minorin will get along very well since you are talking about things as ghosts and that honestly i don't belive it wiskers since i never saw such a think before but i am not the right person to talk about this either ''

''yes i guess but that is just because this was a bit out of the blue isn't it still i think Minori will be quite happy with that but you know i think we should keep it a secret since i don't want to be bombarded with questions from her cause i really don't want to talk about my life when i was still alive after all it had passed more than a millenium since i died and more than a hundred years since i began to reincarnate but hey i am still here in a new body and a new life yeah to bad this one is just as bad as my former lives let me be honest dieng by being impaild by a kunai hurts mor ethan one could think being disfigured by explosions even worst don't get me started on my previouse life when i was Tsunade's younger brother i died having my body blown up ending in nothing but mangeled guts it was so not nice for me i can say that when i had my previouse life as Yahiko thigs where very terible you know it is quite cruel if not horrible to live in times of war but i guess that is life i mean one day you fight against a man who is pretending to be imortal by having hearts stiking to his body then next you find your self being a kid once more you go on live as any normal person would then you die again only to repeat the same sequnace of events that end up with you dead again this time because some stinking good no geezer is minding his nouse where it should not have then you find your self being a baby again only that this time you have a familly things are mostly fine but when you are born what happens oh well simple an idiot that is your elder brother in his deranged wisdome brain washe's one of your cousens by stating a death of some one very important turns the said cousn uterly insaine promesing him that oh a better world would be made it won't matter if the world as it is would be sent to nothing just enslave humanaty cause it's fine i mena what would it mean if they are trapped by a devine milenium tree that want's nothing but to make slaves of the huamn race it is fine i mean all will be dreaming right ,sure of course they will cause why not but oh what dose he care aboit it since for him is ah you kno what screw this world i can't stad it cause well i was not elected as the next leader so let me just read a stupid tablit that was wrote by our father cause it is so much better since i have all the answeres now and i don't need anything else sure let me use my stupid sharingan then evolve it even more go to a seal that is a perfect imige of the moon then bring out a huge monster to earth but still there is more needed since you know in order to have the said monster who by the way is a devine primordial entety that had been split in nine parts back in power cause it is all right to simply have the taild beasts devowerd only to be turned back in their true form then have a huge flower bloom it's ok to do that but it gets even more better for why not hier a bunch of phyco people who do not care about the world wanting nothing but to kill people but it gets even better than this for why not have all the nine taild beasts seald in humans making them sacrifices only to turn them in to nothing but crazy people wich only release is death cause that is soo far better than working toghether .

still geting back to what i was saying after the said cousen was brain washed the guy simply decided to come back home meddel where it should not let lose one of the taild beasts wich was not very friendly because of a certain red haird woman who in her wisdome thought it was much more better to have the said taild beast chaind up on a stone fuling it anger then right as he was out control the said being with that annoying eye and set it loose on the entier village cause it was so extraordinaly fine to do that of course having a village rined was nothng since the said bein gwas stopped seald away by some one who had littel choice when things could had end diferent but that is fine well no it's not cause the said person had a son who grew up alone would some one had look up after him no of course no one did why oh i don't know maibe because most thought that hey he is a demon why should we have him around us excuse you for not having control over what happen on that night when the attack happend like thoouse guys where any better bunch of annoying people i actually did well when i painted the mountain faces take that you hipocrits .ah what can i say things back then before the current attack where quite roudy but geting back the said baby who began to grow up had a lonly life being hat ebecause of his new friend even after things seemed to get some what better since he had friends with kids his age one actually was reanimated by a wierd pedo who was obsesed with a pair of eyes as well as revenge but was stopped course things got better since most of the times where spend alone when people where way to anoying for a better way of saying not that the person who leaded the said village back then was not a friend even if he was a strainger at first becoming familiar after quite a long while .

after the entrance in the academy where things where roudy since most of the teachers where pranked and classes skiped since there was a small dislike for staying behind a desk sure that not happend at first but rather a bit later because of an acciddental meeting that happend when i was out on my own wich chainged things as well as made the prankster that it is today od course trough out my current chilhood i came in contact once again with the oh so great big brother i had sure at first he was a normal kid a bit cold if not arogant but still nice that was till he decided to wipe his entier clan out since that was a good nice thing and why not involve me as well as an anoying gezer who decided that is better to annoy a certain ancient clan that made all it's people revold in the end as well as being dead with the help of the wise and great elder brother who was thirsty for vengece since vengance is good very good like a cold ramen or even alcohol .of course that was done so that he could hate the word cause our souls had new bodies it worked very well since right after that the jerk became arogant and brrody like he usually was in our life times before not to mention crazy did i mention that i think i did . not that it matters now for the jerk since wanting to be so superior so great so him after being in a team decidng he was too good for that left but the reason was becasue a meeting with a pedo happend leaving the team quite beat up bein the reason for the split of course there had been other factors as well but the bottom line is that we fought twice actually first fight being on a roof at the hospital and the second in a valley where we fought wanting to stop each other .then right after losing to him in that fight i left with a pervert that i meet a while back when i neded help .coming home three years back only to have the wierdo group coming after us the hosts with the taild beasts the first person that was captured being a friend that was saved in th eend . after that many other things happen such as having a new team trarining meeting with him again only to lose making me eagher to stop him even more as wel as having to deal with the wierd creeps that where still coming as well as doing work wich in the end brought things to having to deal with my former slef ending up in this diemsnion meeting with a wierd lady livng with the said lady and her familly for a few months then learning about all this that to be honest was a very annoying wreck so if i have to say it reincarnation sucks especially if you do it because your brother is a phisyco set losse on ending the world and kill me for standing in his way yeah way what a nice life like i don't have things that are better to do i mean i had my own life and even now i have but nooo i have to still save the world cause why not it's nice it's fine it's ok cause what else i would want .well maibe i would want for that idiot who is my brother to stop acting like an emo thinking that the world should pay attention to him i want to have my own dreams sen complet and other than that who knows i mean maibe dimension traveling since it is quite nice maibe the next world should be in a univers that has magic or maibe mytological beings or maibe a normal boring one like this world ah what am saying how can this world be boring i mean i am here so maibe it is time for some mischif and maiham since why not i mean who could stop me Indra is not here Sakura is not nor is Tsunade so why not or maibe not i mean there is some one who is the equivalent of thouse two ah what ever i will still do it no mater what any one says hahahahaha''

now when Ashura was done his friends had their mouths hanged open in shock as well as surpise but also disbelif at what they heard coming fron his mouth sure at first Taiga was a bit wierded out but then she became lost right after that to finally realise two things that one her friend was puling her leg or two what he said was actually freaking true wich was mind bloging for who would had belive that the guy whe was acting like a mature person but also had a goof side was actually spewing out that he lived previous lived in wich when he lived thosue aid lived had been in war also it was the fact that his utter sarcasam as well as dry tone made things worst than they should had since it was obviose that the guy was being dramatic but even with that what had been said was to unbelible to even swallow but the way he even talked about it was so spooky and eery that was not even funny since it showed that he might had had a point and spoked the trough somthing that Taiga as well as Ryuji shivered only thinking about it then of course it was another chainge and now their blond brown spiky haird firend showed how crazy he was when talking about people they did not knew as well as traveling to other dimensions it became even better when he actually made his desier very well heard making the two as well as the entier restaurant who now where watching think that he was crazy of couirse it was debate on either crazines or a vivid imagination things became worst when all heard that he refered to earth as world saying that it was boring now that brought the alarm bells in the people who where present for even if they did knew about the existance of space travel and so on not many where intersted so hearing this brought a few conclusions first being that the guy was crazy followed by having a vivd imagination but the most strong was the one in where the said people thought of him being an alien somthng that was not further from the trough after caling their home a boring world either way now attention was given to Ashura who did not even care having a very care free if not happy atitude after blabering all that out .

''what

''the

''hell

the two said now actually geting their bearings from the shock staring at Ashura like he was somthing alien to them .

''what did i blurted that out ?'' Ashura asked after seeing the totally wied stares that where set on him making him shiver since it was creepy in his opinion a doubel nod was all that made him realise that sure if one would hjad realised he would be embarest but Ashura was not one such perosn .

''mh well excuse me but i simply let my feelings out do you even know how it feels to live a life being in the shadow of your brother i mean ok at first i did not cared very much i was impresed by what he could do since i wantd to be like him but after we grew up we drifted apart so we ha ddiferent ideals . now because of this we are in a cycle that is endless can you imagine how it is to die then be reborn ok there is no problem in that but you know what there is a problem when your so called genius of a brother becomes a stuck up with a superiorety complex that has morderouse tendancies and is down right crazy since i tell you guys in our previous lives when my brother went cocoo he gave me the most deranged happy face i could ever saw belive me that face gave me nightmares and now again the same thing hapen when he was heky bite by Orochimaru he was laughing like a demented crazy person so you excuse me for actually not having complains i mean have you ever saw your sibling go loopy right in front of you being so nicly insanely dranked with poweer no i don't think so so excuse me for complaining about that cause i had to deal with him not you but me so how did he repaid me well simple by having me killed no big deal i mean what is one body for us from his point of view just another wasted life in the vast cycle of all this fued so what woul it mean for Indra if he would end this life to him nothing if it will give him what he wants i think he most happly will do it not that he did not try jerk i am his only brother and he tries to kill me sure Indra like it is my fault for being chosen will you grow up we fought for a milenia and over what a stupid chakra power you are way way to greedy brother see that is your problem you are powerhungry and have complex problems .

Ashura once more made a nother rant showing how unhappy he was regurding his older brother Indra now he had looks of pity but there where many dead paned expresions since most thought that the guy was overly dramatic .

''ouch that must be hars man sorry '' Ryuji told him feeling a bit sorry for him

'' no worries i am fine that moron is annoying but he is my brother sure he tried to end me and woul do so but that is who we are ah i guess i just have to beat him black and blue first since i have a few bons to deal him oh he wont get away that easely '' Ashura spoked having a dark glint a savage grin being present as well .

''wow wikers you must really dislike the guy if you want to beat him up ''

'' hump like you would know that jerk will have it coming stupid idiot how dare he impale me and then talk all hih and mighty as if no one can understand him he is just stupid that is and i will beat him up oh i am itching to do it '' Ashura rubbed his hands toghether having an eville expresiion what made it even creepy was the way to eagered laugh that was let out

''ok i think he is way to eagerd to beat that guy glad i don't have siblings ''

bought Ryuji and Taiga thought at the same time while watching Ashura who began to mubble his revenge on his brother just from listening the two had weary expresions since that was crazy .

'' hey wiskers would you please stop with your creepy plans of beating your crazy wierd phyco brother cause really you are kind of scarry your self '' Taiga said now wanting to stop Ashura before he would do somthing crazy seeing as he was chukling and leting small laughs of madness wich began to scare people who wander if the guy was really alright or not .

'' sorry it's just that when i think about Indra i kind of want to punch his face especially in our new lives yeah since i hate the way he is acting i mean drama queen .

with that Ashura decided to shut up since he felt as if he said enough taking a sip from his tea he calmed dwon even if a bit of gigleing could be heard wich made the two graon since they probably knew why thosue gigls where let out

ge this guy is way worst than me /Taiga straingely the two thought geting on a comon ground .

with things being more quiet the rest of the time went on of course after a while bought Kitamura along with Ami joiend the three friends with Kitamura asking if Ami wanted somthing from the menu she declined asking the four boys as well as Taiga the three did not want a think while Taiga because of being nervouse could not utter to many words so she remain with what she had from before .

right after the group was seated Kitamura told them that he was going to the bath room that was strainge from bought Ashura's and Ryuji's point of view but in a moment Ashura noriced what was going on so he got up as well much to the surprise of Ryuji the two boys went out talking to each other about Ami Ashura telling Kitamura about how he knew what he was doing the boy did not say a thing even if he was surprised by his deduction a bit later Ryuji accompany them as well since he could not handel the situation still wanting to know what was going on Kitamura explaind a bit to him but he was confused but after he told him to simply remain hidden and simply watch Ryuji did so and like that he saw a whole other side of Ami who begn to rudly talk about Taiga while having a sweetly creepy smile and keept referying to herself in third person she even annoyed Ryuji when he heard what the girl wanted as well as thought of him even Ashura was not spared but he did not care since his grin was way to wied showing that he knew all along how Ami was .

the boys continued to watch the girls with Ami being extremly rude annoyng Taiga when Ryuji thoguht that she would not strike back because of Kitamura being present they got their answere when a slap was heard making Ami shrill with anger at the sudden strike starting to insult Taiga with even more force that was till with a single shout wich refered to Ami as a brat put an and to things makibg her to cry that being the que for the boys to get out right away Ami embraced Kitamura who was some what disapointed by the two girls seeing that Taiga gave up in anger shame as well as sudden defeat seeing as she was the bad perosn betwin herself and Ami with that with an apology bought Kitamura and Ami went home .

Taiga let out her anger and frustration but she was calmed down by her friends at the same time a nother comotion happend when a group of students dropped a dish braking it causeing a chain reaction forming chaos in the small place that was till Ashura decided to help using a bit of his chakra forming a black orb that was being sent absorving all in shoking all thouse present who wandered how did such a think even happend there was no asnwere of course for in the next moment things where back to normal shoking the audinace even more now wispers and questions being sent even when the person who did all that was returning to his frend who now had questions of their own . after a lst meeting with Minori who was worried about Taiga the group made it back home after a stop at the minimarket .

now home at the Takasu residance the diner was being made with Taiga being her usual self saying that she did not want to meet with Ami and ws even happy that her and Kitamura where not going out .

right after Taiga continued while she along with Ryuji and Ashura where helping out telling that when she would become an adult the anger issues would be dealt more easely of course Ashura simply laughe at the thought since it was cute while Ryuji interject by teling her how wierd it was after slaping a person woh iritated her of course that was ignored when Taiga began to play with the sugar much to the warning's of Ryuji who wanted her to stop even attempting to stop her from eating the sugar on the spoon .


	10. Chapter 10

after the gold week was over the students return being ready to continue with the term after the incident on the last day of spring break with Taiga and Ami where the small girl after being rudly pushed off by the otther girl because of her nasty attitude managed to gave her a slap wich brought an end to the behavior of the model .

now the small group was in class but for a very shoking reason the two who where Taiga Aisaka and Takasu Ryuji where speach less the reason being of a singel girl but not any girl but the same girl who they meet the previouse day she was wearying the school girl's uniform havin a bright cherfule smile wich dazelled the entier class .

standing near Ami was the homeroom teacher Yuri who was a bit late still that was nothing since bought Taiga who stared at Ami as if she was ready to go balistic over her because of what had happen .could not belive that she was seeing her even Ryuji was very surprised having a hard time to take on what he was seeing .

Ashura on the other hand simply had a cherfule expresion on his face even if he was surprised sure he knew about what had happen the previouse day even being a bit surpise at how the girl was acting but now from his point of view it was as if she did not even cared about that he had to hand it to her or rather her acting skill since he was not fould since he knew what a mask was all about .

Ami simply held her smile but she did had a small reaction when she saw Taiga Ryuji and then Naruto at first when the girl saw the two she was a bit surprised but when she eyed the blond her expresion chainged .

'' hy every one starting today i will be in this class my name is Ami Kawashima so please i hope we could get along ''

after saying that the entier class went nuts the girls as well as boys starting to talk like crazy the girls gushing over Ami who liked the attention basking in it though her big blue eyes where wanderying as if she was extremly curiouse about somthing . the entier class simply observed her wanderying what was she doing .

when in a few second's they had their answer when the class noticed that her gaze was leaned at a singel person now having an intrested intense gaze that was locked twoards Ashura who was mostly silent now being with his thoughts a small smile spread on Ami's face seeing that .

'' oh wow did you see that Ami already has her eyes set on some one and not any one but Naruto the mysteriouse blond '' most if not almost half of the class spoked being surprised at that though right away they had pale face's since the class thought that somthing was betwin him and Taiga .

''but that is ah i mean do you really think that is good i mean the palm ah Aisaka might like him ,nah get real i don't think he want's to have a girlfirend after what he said to Takasu about his friend and all that stuff ''

''that is a bummer though he seems like a nice guy to bad that he seems like he dose not want any one . yeah that is a shame to tell the trough ''

right away the class began to chat away most finding a bit hard to even belive that their blond spiky class mate was attracting some ones attention like Ami .

in the migst of this the small group was silant Taiga not saying a word not wanting to listen pretending not to care but if a close look would be trow a twich would be seen as well as an annoyed look in her expresion wich was a bit scary .

Ryuji was silent as well not even knowing what to say even if he was surprised by what the class was talking about sure he did listened but he did not care but it did not meant that he was not worried ,worried about his blond friend who was silent very silent and that was not a very good thing since he did not knew what he was thinking about .

''are you worried perhaps don't let it bother you i don't care what the class say they can talk all they want i don't mind beside i have other things to worry about ''

Ashura said to the boy his tone of voice being calm .

''uh i uh wasn't worried i was just ''

''stupid stop worrying i am fine really this is nothing new for me besides it was an opinion that was all i wont let it get to me but i would like to not have that small topic being brought up that is somthing that is betwin us that is all i will deal with it with him on my own terms and in time , time how a strainge thing i thought i could have time but now it is as if my time is almost up ,who knows maibe it is maibe i was just fooling my self like i am doing now . ah who cares. what happens happens i supose it's not as if it will be a big deal not to you any way this is my job my mission my fate and i have to accept it no i already did accept it now all i have to do is wait wait for a sing and then i well i will be out of here but till then i will simply wait wait for that sing to come so why should i bother about some silly rummors i have biger things to worry to think and do before well before uh it dose not matter .

hearing the words Ashura spoked brought the class to a halt the attention being on him there where mixed expresions after what had been said most of the class now being reduced to silance but then they where very surprised when they heard him starting to talk kind of wierd since they did not trully understood what had even happen .

his friends though where very shocked at the words that had been spoked out since it was kind of confusing but in a way very clear and that left the two with littel words now worry being in their eyes Taiga who was not only one of his close friends but also his neighborn felt quite bad she did not replied a thing but her expresion was one of being affected by the blond's words .

''uh ha ha ha ha that was very intersting MR Uzumaki but well could you uh please not try to talk while in class and what was that thing about you wanting to leave you don't want to skip class or school do you since that would be bad you know .

the homeroom teacher Yuri said being a bit procupied by the words that had been said Ashura simply gave a look but it was enough to convey how he felt about the topic .

''like i said i will wait for a sing then i will leave there is no need for discution i have to i well i dont think you will understand it no you most definitly won't understand so don't ask for it. it .will only bring things that should not to i said i have personal stuff to deal with so i will do just that besides i already graduated where i came from i mean. so while i may be a student here it wont be for long it just somthing to have doing while waiting ''

once more the class had been silanced now the entier class wanderying about the words spoken .

''can you please go on with the introduction since that should had been done from the begining instead of now having the focuse on me '' Ashura said wanting to have no more to talk about wanting to stay quiet wich he did .

noding in uderstanding the introduction continued now Ashura instead of focuse was lost amongst a sea of memories his expresion being simply empty and unfocused .

still even with that he did had a bit of attention now his blue eyes observing Ami right away instead of a small smile or a buffed chuckel came a distantfule look along with a rude fufing snort it was not done inyentionally but since the class was buzzing bringing some very sensetive stuff out the blond was in a bad mood so he simply chose to act rude but not voice it out wanting to draw less attention .

things went on the class observing Ami with her now cherfule attitude being back after what had been said she was not affected that much since she thought that the stuff said where exagerated or where the call for some one that wanted attention but even so Ami even thinking like that could not have the simple thought that maibe just maibe even if what had been said by the blond teen who was seating a bit on the back sounded crazy was some what true of course the girl wanted to scoff at the notion thinking it was crazy even wanted to laugh but she did no such thing why , it was becasue when she placed her desk in the far back she passed by him and with just a singel glance Ami saw somthing that she founded quite hard to take . with a simple gaze all of Ami's resolve had been crushed .

because in thouse deep blue eyes Ami Kawashima saw nothing but some one who wanted to move foword who wanted to live but at the same time wanted to move on as if there was nothing that was worth or neded to keep the blond teen around . simply seeing that look blew Ami away not wanting to watch in thouse honest blue eyes the girl walked away now having a small angry expresion on her face why. she did not even knew herself .

being watched draw some attention that seing it Ami let a small laugh now standing at her desk where it was at the end of the line in the back on the left row .

the class went as normal no one talking most of the class paying attention for once .

though it was a bit of an under statemant after what had happen . when break came the class went around Ami who politly as well as cherfully answered even having a laugh at the said qustions .

 _so she can put on this kind of act it is freaky when you think about it_

Ryuji who was sting at his desk observing the excitment that was happening because of Ami thought rembering the events of the previouse day .

''amazing isn't it how she can put on a mask so easily with out a care reminds me of my self what a wast of time only thinking about thouse days it make me what ever it over thouse days are long gone so i should not be bothered but still it is quite somthing i have to hand it to her but she only fools herself just like i was nothing but a foul what the heck was i even thinking acting like that maibe if no i know why but i just did not want to admit it because other wise i would had end up just like him how annoying the only thing that i did not want to even think about even dread about it happen it is the same all over again like the world even cared about the two of us what a bunch of stupid lies what a stupid idiot i was nothing has chainged nothing in all these centries i still remaind the same idialistical fool maibe he had been right maibe i am naive so stupidly naive that i used a mask to hide how stupidly ironic .

Ashura spoked with a low tone not wanting to be heard his expresion chainging now he was melancholic even sad but mostly hurt simply by the memories of his curent life as a child when he had to hide the pain that had been inflicted because of what he was .

his two friends listened some what and grew more worried about him since the way he was acting was un like him . they saw him geting up the two wanted to ask where he was going but some one else beat them to it .

''hey Naruto where are you going '' the one who said that was non other than Kitamura who noticed that the blond was acting kind of wierd than usual Ashura turning his head moved his pupiles to the lower corner of his eyes his expresion showing that he wanted to be alone .

''i want to be on my own for a while don't espect me to be back cause i might not return to thr next periode '' with that Ashura simply left leaving the classroom behind .

''what. did. you heard that , no way .is he for real i can't belive it no that can't be happening ,aww man why dose he had to skip class while we are here , yeah that is not right ''

the class began to talk most showing their surprise while in Haruta and Notto's case they where upest that they did not thought of doing the same thing meaning skipping .

a sudden noise was heard wich draw attenion curiouse the entier class saw just who was the person who did the noise and they where pale since that person who was knowed as the palm top tiger was pised her expresion showing that with out turning to the rest of the class she began to speak drawing attention .

''stupid so freaking stupid you are all a bunch of freaking stupid morons why the hell did you even went saying all that stupid ass stuff huh jezz you bunch of freaking wirdows will you stop with this bs crap cause let me tell you none of it is true and even if it were wich is not that is not your dam freaking busnis so would you back off you stupid morons. really if you have time blabering about people then why don't you do some other dam thing with your time instead of saying what ever the hell you think off you freaks .

Taiga said now stoping herself from chewing her class mate who shuted up at her words if not her angry reply .

''Aisaka '' Kitamura said drawing her attention the boy who was her crush being surprised at seeing her act like that .

''what got somthing to say Kitamura if so then go ahead and say it ''

the girl said not even sttering for once wich was a premier since she was a mess around him or when he was mentioned or even came to the subject of him but at the current time there was no trace of that shy girl .

 _what the hell is she doing dose not realise that she is talking with Kitamura using that tone what a stupid klutz .or maibe wait maibe she is worried about Naruto ah not that i am not since what Taiga said brings a good point that thing back in the periode should not had been said but Naruto should not take things like this so seriouse maibe is that stuff with that friend of his man i still don't know what the heck all this is about but still Naruto is my friend so i think i should say somthing even if he did took things a bit personal ._

Ryuji thought after seeing the way Taiga started to chew the class becasue of what they said .

''how intersting the way you said all that to the class it makes you wander why did you act so defensive i wander was that guy your friend or maibe he might just be somthing more to you huh ?

Ami suddenly said having a smile on her face her expresion showing a fun side of hers even if she was not having or wanting to have fun at all the contrary being that she wanted to get on Taiga's nerves . the small girl remaind silent but her expresion showed that she was angry if not iritate by the model .

''that is none of your busnise you brat so why don't you bud out huh i would hate to have to see you drool like the stupid dog you are since you have stupid thoughts ''

Taiga said back with a look wich upset the taller girl who even if she had a calm smiling face the aura around her was any thing but that .

''oh really now i guess i should had not expect at nothing else from you since you are a violent shrimp after all so i won't bother with you still i wander if you don't like that guy then you won't mind if he will be my boyfriend right ?

Ami responded back with a calm though angry expresion only to put a diferent expresion her tone chainging from a displeasing one to a more chalenging teasing one .

watching her Taiga was taken aback for a moment right away a cold expresion showing on her face her big brown eyes now where bearing in a sharp deadly glint an aura being behind her .

''what did you just said you brat '' Taiga asked even if she knew quite well what Ami said

''oh were you death i said if you would not mind for that blond friend of yours to be Ami's boyfriend since you clearly act like you don't like him or maibe you do but you are just to shy or who knows if you even like the guy since to you it might look as if you might simply play with him is that it if so then can i take him away huh ?.

Taiga remaind silent while listening to Ami who was now toying with her a lauh was let out by the said girl when .

''shut the hell up you stupid brat if you say one more word i promiss i will beat the shit out of you got it '' Taiga said back with an angry expresion though there was a diference and that was the fact that Taiga was actually erry calm . observing this the class was amazed at her attitude twoards Ami who was new in their class .the said girl glared at Taiga who simply trew her a fierce look her small hands where clenched in to actual fists showing that she really meant busnis .

''oh man are you seeing this the palm top tiger is going to actually do it

oh boy this wont be good , i allways thought she was a troubel maker but to go this far i guess she must like Naruto other wise she would not react like this ''

the class began to talk wich earned a rasing out of Taiga who glanced at the class with a sharp cold gaze that promissed paine a lot of pain to the entier class if they even thought of continuing to talk .

turning her attention twoards the perpetuor Taiga trew her a vicios stare her big brown eyes gazing in to her oponent with ferocety .

''i wont stoop to your level brat but if you are going to talk stupid things that are not real i might chainge my mind or i might chainge my mind if you think of playing around if you think i will let you do that to my friend then you are wrong cause i will stop you ''

Ami remaind still for a few moments her expresion showing actuall shock becasue of how Taiga did things she remaind silent but it did not meant that a glare was not trowed at the petit girl who left . the class remaind simply uterly silent after seeing that no one beiving how though Taiga actually was .

in the mean time out side in the hall way Ashura was standing crouched betwin the space of the vending machines he was in deep thought it was not as if he was hurt about the words that had been spoken at the begining of homeroom but having to listen to what he had to do regurding his former team mate who was also his elder brother left Ashura with a sour smile since he knew that there was a lot going on betwin them a lot of pain .and a lot of regrets that there could not had been said the remaning thing betwin the two now being bitteernes even if Ashura himself thought other wise .

he remaind in the same spot for a while more specifically till recess when he noticed that there was some one coming rasing his face he noticed that it was non other than Ryuji

''hey man what are you doing there ''

Ashura simply stared at him not having much of an answere to give .

''i guess you really did good on your word since you missed the second as well as the third period . a brow was raised a smile apearing on Ashura 's face even if it was small .

''what a shame that was but i said i won't be back so i did good on my promiss''

the blond said with a monotone tone wich drew the attention of his friend who gazed at him

''yeah you did but a lot of good that did since you would most likely be in troubel listen you should not be bothered with what happen back in class ok i mean thouse where just ''

''i know what that was Ryuji but i can't ok it is not because of all that girlfriend stuff that i am like this ok i think that is silly no the reason i am like this is because i can't forget ok ever since i came here and finally learned stuff regurding about my self i can't see things as the same i knew it Ryuji my whole life but now that it sinked in it just i don't know it simply makes sense especially the bond that is betwin me and Sasuke but that is what scares me cause i know how it will end after this much time i finally know how things betwin us will end . honestly i don't want to do it i want to stop it this war i want to put an end to it but i can't why cause he won't let me he is so screwd up that he dose not want to listen to reason damn him it was because of him i had to put up with this ,probably will have to from now on .

how stupid what i wanted was to be like him to show him that i don't have to be in his shadow that i could stand up but he he dose not care about me he dispise me so he want's to end my life and since i happen to be his only brother it happen to do what any sibling any person that cares about his familly could do but i was apreciated for that ha no i was not that guy simply left turned his back not even looking at what had been done or hurt for what. so that he could hate the world to hate me to simply have a reason to destroy all in his path and i think he almost did what he wanted but since i still live i stand in his way so he want's me he allways wanted me but i was to stupid to see it but now i do and i know that he won't show me mercy so it will simply be kill or be killed you know the sad part in this whole mess is that even so i don't want to kill him but i have littel to no choice for if i wont do it then he would distroy me even worst the world would most likely follow the hate that is for the world for me it is deep .

listening Ryuji remaind mute not even knowing what to say to his friend who was deeply hurt heck even the guy himself was down not knowing what to say since that was so heart bleeding .

''i don't know what to say since i am not in your situation i mean i had my share of bad stroke when it came to bad things but this if this is as bad as you say then why don't you gave up i mean why go on if this hurts you so much sure you may care about that guy who is your brother but still he is your brother why would he even do this to you i have to say things are messt up really messt up . Ryuji told his best friend who was listening now being in thought .

''you asked me why i do this it is because i care Ryuji i can't let Sasuke simply go on like this if it is with what he did sure i can but with what i learned i can't there had been to much blood to much hate because of him .

''ah i rember you mention somthing like that when you called that guy by the name Indra right i don't know much about all this stuff but there are a few stuff regurding that .

'' i know the legends but we are not them like i said we are named after the two shinto and hindu Gods but we are not them still it seems we do share their path since we fight like they do with the fate of the world in our hands how ironic i care about pople while my borther hates them or rather he hates the concept of love wanting war strife and so on so naturally we are meant to clash .

Ryuji had a heavy expresion since he did not expected his friend to be seriouse like this but in a way he could not blame him since this was far to heavy for any perosn to comprehand let alone to bare in a way he felt sorry for his spiky blond friend who semed to bare the fate of the world even if he did not wanted for the first time in his life even though he did not hated any one he thought that who ever that Sasuke person was he was a jerk in his opinion to hurt his friend like that only for following his selfish goals .

''i will head back to class you want to come or not '' Ryuji asked looking at Ashura who was silent he did not liked seeing him like that but he did not wanted to be a pushing bastard so he decided to leave him for the moment . while walking back he meet with Ami who had a smiling expresion he did not exchainge a word with her since he knew what she was like but still he did not wanted to juged her so for the moment he let her be .

the said girl simply walked still having her cherfule smile when she stopped at the vending machine where she observed the lone blond who was in no mood of talking .

''ouch what's with the sour look ''

Ashura simply gave Ami a stare his blue eyes bearing in to hers .

'' nothing much i simply decided to stay here to remind my self of stuff stuff that no matter what i could do seem to rear thmselves out. what a predicament would you not say ''

Ashura said with a bitter expresion having a bitter smile on his face his own words being nothing but a cold slap twoards himself .

''mh a bit to seriouse if you ask me what you had a fight or somthing like that ''

Ami said with a sweet tone wivh simply was annoying in Ashura's opinion especially since he was not in a talking mood .

''somthing like that but it is not somthing that could be easilly understand it is what is i simply have to deal with it since that is the type of guy i am otherwise i would not beat my self ove rthis nor over that guy .

''boring you really sound like one of thouse cliche types that have to do what they must cause it is the right thing give me a break really is that how you see things honestly you think that if you did the right thing things would go smoothly or nice no they wont you have to be more wise than this if you want to live you know .

Ami said to the blond her words helding some trough even if it was cold even mocking twoards him Ashura gazed at the blunet hard for a few moments wanting to learn somthing about the girl who was in front of him .

Ami as well was staring at Ashura wanting to see what was making him tick since from what had she saw she belived the blond to be mostly an idiot from their first meeting that happen the other day but now seeing how he was seriouse she was abel to see that there was more than meet the eye with him .

''is this the only advice you have for me or you have more cause i can not wait to hear them since they are i don't know so inspierying like really ''

Ami gave Ashura a stare since she did not liked that she was mocked by him .

''who knows maibe i do maibe i don't you could decided , you know i wander since your friend was quite defensive of you just what make's you so special cause i don't see it other than a normal guy you do not look so special .

Ami said geting his attention now Ashura was actually intrigued by the girl's words after Taiga had been mentioned .

''well you have a point with me being a normal guy it is just that i simply helpped Taiga out nothing more or less since we are quite similar other than that i don't seem like a special person i just like to help people out nothing more or less .

at that Ami had a bord look on her face sicne she thought that the perosn who was in front of her was some one intersting not to say that she did not try to find him it was just that he simply hid that away from what she saw right now .

''really is that all you are a nice guy so that miget likes you wow i guess she must be a wierd one to like some one like you then ah well to each their own i suposse so what's your story just who are you any way cause from how you presented yourself when i made my self presentation was quite somthing so ae you going to tell me or i will have to guess it out from you either way it will be fun to me '' Ami said with a gleefule expresion to wich Ashura just gave a blanked stare not wanting to answere her questions . seeing that Ami tried to pry the answeres but with no luck wich upset her .

after that things went quite normal Ashura returned to the class but he remaind quiet wich earned his second friend worry but Taiga was reasured that nothing had happen even when he mentioned that he talked with Ami a thing that drew an expecting explenatory gaze from Taiga after hearing that . she calmed down since she learned that nothing much happen betwin the two . the next periods as well as lunch went quite well Ashura being some what out of his funk there was some wierd stuff that happen with Minori who some how after geting wind of what had happen betwin himself and Ami almost got himself a wierd death threat from the red haird girl but he difused the situation in the end teling her that nothing had happen betwin him and Ami so with that he was fine .

when school was about to be over Ami who did not wanted to give up in her self proclaimed quest of finding more about Ashura pestered him drawing Taiga's erry who was about to deck her but the situation was defused of course Ami wanted to tick Taiga off as well since the reason of pestering her friend Ryuji who was also in class simply dreaded the air when it came to the two girls thinking that maibe they could find a bit of a common ground even if it wishfule thinking on his part .


	11. Chapter 11

the next few days went quite peacfule since Taiga and Ami even if they had their clash only trough simple stares things went a bit well though the blue haird girl tried to get some what closer to Ashura since she still wanted to learn what made him tick not to mention that to a certain fellow seeing her try to get close to the transmigrant got on her nerves much to the blunet's charing who was enjoying riling Taiga up .

despite all that Ami still had her mask of a very good girl who was very friendly with her class if not the entier school even teachers being excited about her .

in all of this Ashura was the only one who was not foold not that he was the only one since neither Taiga nor Kitamura and Ryuji where fouled by her still for Ryuji who only hoped that things would go on betwin the two girls with out much of a fuss wanting to see the two reaching a level that was grounded of course that was his wish since a thing like this was beyond such happenings in the end the boy could only dream .

in such a manner things went on till late may when a chainge of uniforms happen

now the class 2 c was having it periodes end so the students where heading home .

hey Takasu do you have some time to hang out with us man .

his best friend Noto who had a cherfule go lucky attittude spoke to him he was wearying a black trimed pair of glasses while speaking with Ryuji he was playing with his hair .

Haruta said that he will introduce us three to a group of first years that are in the track filde team so of course we said that you will come right .

Ryuji stared at his friend who told him that he was unsure since he did not want to go for he already had plans with Taiga who wanted to still help her out with Kitamura even if things where now a bit in a stand still if not a bit wierd since from what he as well as the class saw the girl had littel problems when it came about interacting with Kitamura of course the class thought the answere was obviouse although Taiga wanted to vehemently deny it just that she was doing a very poor job at it since she was geting red all the time she denied the claims of her and Naruto being toghether as a coupel .

in fact the blond was not bothered by it not even a bit his expresion not showing much of him being embarest in fact for more than a half a month now Ryuji had to say that his friend was acting some what wierd not in a bad way but more like he was spacing out far more or he was spending most of his time alone while the three where at school wich was wierd for Ryuji .

sorry but i have other plans. he told his best friend who looked at him being a bit upset at that but bounced back right away .

besides with the face i have even if i where to go the girls would probably scream at me thinking that i might be some kind of thug or somthing like that .

Ryuji said being a bit depressed about that since for once he wanted people to see him for who he was not how he looked like sure his mom as well as his small group of friends saw him for who he was but Ryuji wanted to be seen by others in the same way as well .

that is a bummer but you know that is not true man . his friend told him wanting to cheer him up knowing how he was seen ,seing that Ryuji felt a bit better at the thought .

besides Haruta will be with us so with that things would go much more nicely so com on what do you say we will wait at the Mc Donalds ok you have to come ok man .

Noto said to Ryuji being a bit desperate his hands where starting to shake Ryuji who simply had a simple stare thinking that his friend was prety desperate if he convinced Haruto on coming with him or maibe it was Haruta who convinced him instead wich made things even worst not that he wanted to assume since he was not one to take things like that .

with out even having the time to reply Ryuji was about to be lead away by his friend who was having a silly happy smile on his face showing how excited he was about this things would had went acording to the brown haird boy when he froze after seeing Taiga who now was standing at the entrance of the door with a look that showed she was not happy about being keept waiting . on the roof of the school Ashura had a chuckle for some reason his mind was wanderying about a certain dranged pupet master that had the very wierd habit of saying a phrase wich he was showing that he hated to be keept waiting to him it was wierd since he knew Sasori was dead but for some reason the feeling was simply there .

 **any reason on why are you acting like this Ashura**

hm not that much but call me crazy Kurama cause for a brif moment i had the impresion that some one decided to imitate Sasori for some reason .

hearing the words the other taild beasts gave Ashura looks wanderying who or why in the heavens some one wanted to imitate that deranged man of all people ,with out the group realising back in the class Taiga sneazed for a wierd reason not understanding why she simply shruged the feeling coming to the conclusion that it was probably somthing wierd if not stupid now she did not wanted to call names but if some one was to be brought for such a thing for Taiga would had been a certain spiky blond wiskered teen that was at the moment on the roof of the school the diminutive girl did not knew what the boy was doing but she could had swere that ever since they meet Ami the blond chainged an dfor her it was not very nice since she thought that her friend who was her still secret crush besides Kitamura was distancing away from her so she did not liked that not even a singel bit .

back on the roof Ashura was sneazing out of the blue he wandered why that happen since he knew that he was not cold knowing that such a thing was nearly imposible for him since he was a jinchuuriki so that left him with a singel thought meaning some one was either thinking or talking about him , he had hoped it would had been his friends since he was missing them but he knew that in a way that was not entierly true since he knew that they must had been busy still the thought would had been nice the next person in his mind was of course his elder brother ,wich earned him a laugh since he knew that he was talking crazy for Indra to think about him with what was happening betwin them it was a very wishfule thinking .

thinking for a bit in a wierd way he thought that maibe Taiga was actually thinking about him wich made him take a doubel take about that since it was a bit out of the blue not that he disliked that or thought it was wierd it was just that it was way to blunt a sight came out from Ashura who decided to gaze at the sky leting his mind wander .

back in the class room Taiga did not felt good either for a wierd reason the girl felt as if she wanted to simply let the day pass by but just because she was feeling wierd not because she was borde or somthg like that .

bought Ryuji and Noto who observed her seeing as she was not her usual self now acting wierd ,wandered about that since it was unusual for the roudy girl to act so normal the two had a thought of why this was happening but did not voiced it well Noto wanted but wisely shut up since he did not wanted to be beat up by Taiga .

well see i really have to go since i have to really take care of somthing

Ryuji said to his friend being right to a point Noto watching this had a small sigh

''Takasu why are you doing this i mean yeah the palm top tiger is cute but com on man you look like you are her brother or somthing like that if you won't go out trying to date a cute girl you will spend time taking care of her or maibe you will simply be alone since she obviosly has a crush on Naruto i have to say they do look cute togheter since he is the only one who seems to handel her since she is not as violent as she usually is with him around but what leaves you with i mean in this where do you actually stand cause the way i see it you don't hold the romantic spot like Naruto or even Kitamura dose when it comes to that fellow .

Noto said to his best friend actually showing some form of concern since it was a bit true not that Ryuji was that upset about it since he knew that more better than him it was just that he did not wanted to date since he wanted to still think that he will have a chance with Minori the two ending up a as couple .

yeah thanks but listen i don't have to be happy with Taiga any way since like you said it is obviouse who she likes besideds Kitamura it 's just that i can't leave her alone like that i don't think you might understand but this is more like .

yeah i think i get it you think you must be there for her if things end badly for her huh probably cause you guys are so close no to mention if somthing where to happen betwin thouse two at least the palm top tiger would be in your care but like i said you need to think where you see your self in this man .

thanks but i m fine i have my reason's you know .

Ryuji said showing a determined look on his face seeing that Noto gave him a smile seeing that his bud was actually quite sure about this even if he was stuborn regurding his plan .

ok man sute your self see you tommorow . Noto said starting to leave pasing by Taiga who simply glanced at him with out saying a word now her expresion being sent at Ryuji who she wanted to talk with from the begining but was interupted .

hey i hope you are done cause i really need your help i would had asked Naruto but he is gone as usual these days so i have you now .

Taiga said to Ryuji showing that she was displeased she would had showed her unhappines further but she was not in the mood for actually bear her fangs at the boy for some reason instead she simply had a melancholic expresion .

hey what do you mean with only have me huh wha spare or somthing so suddenly .

Ryuji said to her showing that he was some what displeased with her atitude as well as words twoards him ,Taiga simply regurded him with a glance showing that she was actually not in the mood for their usual benters though her expresion showed that she was annoyed at Ryuji's words .

what is it dog upset that your master is not intersted in you i told you you are my dog so you will help me then i will do the same. you think that i will fall for you now that i am upset ah how sad are you in love with me perhaps since it will make senses but to bad for you Ryuji the dog you did not move fast enough so it is your loss .

Ryuji was taken aback by the way Taiga spoke to him her tone being very sarcastic with a very high humurouse side as well but mostly she was sarcastic towards him very sarcastic .

wha hey now wait just a moment how the heck did you even came up with this thing any way since it is bs to be honest like really bs .

Ryuji said to her with a tone that held nothing but the trough since he was not feling at all in the way Taiga made him out to be so he wanted to clear the air betwin the two .

yeah what ever nver mind i simply said that cause i don't want you or any one else get the wrong impresion i screw things once but now i won't got it and this time i won't need your help since i am fine on my own so now i should most likely help you out so that is on what we will work from now on but don't blame me if things wont work out got it .

Taiga said to Ryuji who remaind eyed open since he did not belive what he heard from her just at the given moment .

what the why would you even try to do such a thing i don't get you why are you acting like this . the boy asked now being some what confused by Taiga because of what she said as well as wanting to do for him .

sigh seesh you are slow don't you get it i want to do this cause i want to ok after what happen with Kitamura i actually learned somthing you know .

what learned somthing ? Ryuji asked being a bit intrigued by the words Taiga said to him .

yes i did and you know what was that it is simple i learned that it is better to simply hold on to what you have and not to be obsesive with the things you can not have cause then you most likely will lose them and most likely lose sight of what is important to you maibe you have things that you held dear even persons. but you might be to preocupide or obsesed with somthing so you will lose what you have get it now ,that is why i won't do it i mean lose sight of what is important or near to me so i sugest you do the same get it Ryuji cause if you go on like this you wont get what you want or maibe you will but will you be trully happy i don't think so .

Ryuji was surprised his expresion being a bit confused since this was a shoker coming from Taiga who was actualy trying to act like some one who was an expert in matters that where personal he wanted to laugh but he did not since thinking a bit he was notecing that there might had been a slight tinge of trough behind the words spoken but even so .

so what are you saying that i should gave up on what i want meaning i should give up on trying to confess to Kushieda is that what are you telling me .

Ryuji asked Taiga who had a thinking expresion taking in what Ryuji said there where a few moments of silance wich were a bit to hard to take for Ryuji since he wanted to hear the tiny fellow out .

listen i will not say to give up on Minorin in a literal sesne but you have to quite with this act don't you get it acting shy is fine if you can;t talk with her or youre even nervouse .but this has to stop ok take it from me you know how i tried to get Kitamura's attention and we bought know how that turned out all i am saying is that you have to talk with her like a normal person and not like a wierdo got it cause then maibe you have a chance i say maibe but who knows it is up to you you know . obsesing over her wont help. you think what you have in your room will help it is nice and all but just imagine how would Minorin feal about that maibe she wont freak out but maibe she will have a bad impresion about you . oh and by the way stop with the wierd ass excuse's that you have in order to see her when she is at work got it i mean if you want to go then just do it. like what happen on the brake you did not need me or Naruto but you still draged us out why cause you wanted to see Minorin if that is not a lame way of doing things then i don't know what it is got it .

hearing Taiga talking in suvh a way shocked Ryuji not because she was laughing at him but rather because she was actually honest for a chainge showing that she wanted to help Ryuji was actually amazed by her at the moment .

you really are somthing you know that i would had never expected such a thing from you but why why say this since i thought that you still wanted to gave Kitamura a chance .

why you even have to ask Ryuji it is because of how i handaled things ok i wont say that i am a goody person cause i am not but you see the fact is that you and Naruto acutally helped me i know this is wierd but you actually went out of your way to do that sure i kind of forced you but Naruto he he did helped out but unlike you he was not forced he was not even draged in my problemes he simply just thought that i might need a friend sure i simply wanted him to leave me alone but he did not he simply stood by helping out wanting for me to have friends he did this small wierd things and it actually worked but because i was stupid i i simply took all that for granted not even once thinking about what he wanted not once but that is not the bad part Ryuji the bad part was that he simply watched over me with out wanting a thing in return he worreid about me when he should had not to be honest he even asked me if i was sure of what i wanted to do of course i was not but like a stupid idiot i simply told him that it was the right thing to do he probably saw trough me right then .yeah i mean why not since i was just so misarable but despite all this all that had happen in the end he simply stood near me even when he did not had to he did so that is why i want to do this cause i simply did a bad thing to him to some one who actually gave a damn about me .

Ryuji simply stood still not even moving since this was somthing that even he was taken by surprise even more seeing the upset expresion that Taiga had even he felt bad for her .

i get it now you want to do this because you think you might have hurt his feelings but isn't this i don't know kind of like taking pity on him .

no never i would never do that i m bot that kind of person Ryuji i want to do this because i know deep down he had been hurt too hurt just like i did to him i took his wish of wanting to be my friend for granted i simply let Naruto and even you stay close to me but when it came to acutally show that i felt the same i ditched you guys because i thought i would be happy but trough is i was not maibe if things would had worked i would had been but honestly i think i miht had fooled my self so it is better like this with me and Kitamura being friends at least i have you guys that is enough for me so that is why i don;t want you to do it ok i mean obsesed over your crush and simply forget about other things cause you don't know what can happen Ryuji no one knows we can only expect things to happen so they can either go as we want or not .

Ryuji simply remaind outstanded by the words spoken by Taiga since for once she trully sounded sincer even if she was hurt and sad because of what she thought she might had done to their blond spiky friend in a way Ryuji had to agree to some level that the things he did regurding his crush where silly even if he was shy for once a determined look was on his face after hearing Taiga out .

ok that was quite the mouth full but i get it as wierd as it sounds coming from you who was even worst than me in the end even if you might think you screwed up you did not i m the one ok cause i don't even have the damn guts to say what i want to to the person i care about so don't be hard on your self other wise i am sure that Naruto won't like that would he .

yeah he really won't that stupid wiskers really knows how to chainge people even if he might be hurt in the end to him it dose not matter as long as others are happy he could be freaking miserable but that is mest up who in their right mind would want to do that who woul rather chouse to be miserable unhappy just for others to be happy isn't happyens supouse to be shared if one person is miserable then there is no point in having others happy i don't trully get him in one way it as if you can figure him out but on another it as if he is a whole other person that simply want's to do what is wright what is just even if he has to hurt himself to do it even as going as far as being alone even going as far as being misarable for others God that is so mest up all about him is mest up so i i cant Ryuji i cant leave him alone you probably feel the same isn't it even Yasuko feels the same we cant let him be like this for if things will go on then he will be more than alone he will be simply hurt more than he might be now .

Ryuji actually agreed with Taiga since it was true regurding their blond friend who was more like familly to the two than friends .

uhm you have a point we can't just let him be like the way he is especially now he might not want that but at least he would know he is not alone .

Taiga agreed with that not wanting to let her friend who was her crush be on his own .

the two who decided not to think about depresive stuff went to the place where Taiga wanted to have Ryuji meet it was her locker watching the mess it was in he could not belive he asked Taiga what happend ,from her point of view it would had been more obviose if Ami would had dosne that but hearing from her that it was an accident Ryuji gave out a sigh notecing that she probably fell spilling her milk . right away Ryuji went to cleaning his expresion chainging in to a crazy exastic one that creeped Taiga out the two had a small talk where Ryuji asked for a few of the bath towels that where in Taiga's home apartament she agreed to give some to him since she did not had a very much use for them when she left not wanting to stand near Ryuji who went in to crazy cleaning mode .

now being in the class room Taiga simply had a far look on her face her mind being on the blond who was not seen by her sigh she simply remaind in her seat till he or Ryuji would get back . now it was almost dusk the sun having a red glow Taiga was still waiting for the two boys to show up .

the door sudenly opened drawin the attention of Taiga who turning her head was expected to see her crush but was instead meeted with Ami the two right away ended up in to an argument that ticked bought girls off Ami cause Taiga talked with a savaged delighted glint with out notecing scarying Ami at the mention of stalking while Ami plaied on Taiga's insecurities at first that was not very bad but when Kitamura was mentioned and that he might had hated her Taiga wanted to murdere Ami but when she decided to bring Naruto who Taiga had a crush on that was when things went from bad to utterly worst for Taiga really wanted to murder the blue haird girl for what she decided to say in front of her .

after Ami left Taiga went balistic Ryuji who was outside deciding to go inside because of a bad feeling he got tried to calm Taiga down who was not listening right away the two went to the door trying to pray it open Taiga since she wanted to utterly beat the crap out of Ami while Ryuji for trying to stop her but in a slip of the moment Ryuji oppened the door wich made Taiga go straight to it because of her speed the impact was so sudden that Taiga lost her balance starting to move like a drunken cat to the shock of Ryuji who asked if she was fine after a sluring reply of being alright Taiga passed out much to the shock of Ryuji it was in that moment that Ashura came in wanting to go home when he saw Taiga with swirled eyes and a bump on her forhead right away he asked about what happen . Ryuji told him though he was a bit iritated that he ditched them to do who knows what ,seeing the look Ashura apologised seeing that he did kept away from his friends Ryuji said nothing since he knew how he was but decided to let it go after taking his school bag as well as Taiga's the three boys left with Taiga being carried by the blond Shinobi when the two guys split Ashura once again brought Taiga to his apartament since he did not want to bother her at the moment .

once the two went inside Ashura brough his friend to his room where he tucked her in gazing at her sleeping form seeing the bump he removed it by using his mystic palm regenerating the damaged skin when he was done a small apologetic expresion was on Ashura's face who after gently brushed a few strands of hair from Taiga's face he apologised to her for what had happen .he was about to leave wanting to let the small girl rest when a small hand stoped him puling his sleeve a sleeping Taiga mumbeled in her sleep not wanting the blond to leave her . Ashura simply smiled not saying a word deciding to stay with Taiga his right hand was gently brushing her brown hair .the two spending the most of the time toghether


	12. Chapter 12

now after what had happen at school betwin Taiga and Ami things where some what normal the hurt girl who end up in her neiborn home was sleeping soundly after the ordeal she went trough ,still she was not as alone as one would think since Ashura was watching over her after he brought her to his home .

it was nearly six thirtie in the envning and the blond who got bored decided to make some dinner for himself of ocurse he made sure to make a bit extra since he had a guest who was in his house a small chukel escaped from him thinking about the current situation that was wierd . Ashura thought about what had even happen to begin with that made Taiga hurt herself he did not had an answere to thouse questions .

but it did not meant that some one was not behind the incident and as much as it disliked the blond to even think or point out for him it was a bit obvios what might had happen or who might had been the culprit behind his friend ending up hurt .

thinking about it he observed the said culprit and while Ashura could say that the culprit who was none other than Ami Kawashima was quite the beuty since she had such looks for him it was as if when he was standing near the girl he was reminded of his elder brother to some extent . of course that did not meant that he hated the girl since for all her faults he still thought that she might be a good person since she was friends with Kitamura who was a very nice guy .

though to Ashura what was intriguing was that the said girl was acting like a spoiled littel cocetead brat that thought she was so much better than thouse around her when the thrugh said other wise he did not wanted to juged her since he was some what like that when he was a kid especially . even so in time he did started to mature and now while he did had his moments Ashura tried to not be a conceated person and try to understand others before juging .for him it was just after seeing how Ami was acting after they meet at first in that familly restaurant was just wrong in his opinion since he saw how the girl did not tried to trully chainge but simply chose to hide behind a mask .

of course he knew that he did that in order to hide the pain that he felt because of the older generation that hated him for what he was as well as the fact that he was not so splendid as a ninja while the others on his year class where to some extent in a way to him things where quite bad since he did not hated his friends since he cared about them deeply it was just that he did not trully liked how most of his friends where seeing him as he was growing up since they or most of them saw the mask that he put instead of seeing the real him .

in a way he realsied that he was to blame for that since he chouse to forget what he trully had to do as well as who he was since he chouse to act like a mischiviouse child because he wanted to impress his crush when in fact he knew that he was not like that at all since he did not cared very much about what most of the adults when he was growing up trully thought of him . sure he cared very deeply and that ended up with him being hurt but after that certain incident that happen when all of them where three Ashura chose to not cry .

of course that for him that was some what silly since he broke that self vow when he along with the others meet Yota and in the end where unabel to save him they forgoten about it and that made Ashura be on his own again even if he did not felt trully lonely .

still it did not meat that what had happen was trully forgoten since he did rembered after going trough his memories in one of his training days and to him that felt horribel since once again he felt like he faild to protect another friend that he gaind so to him that was another wond that was made . standing in silance Ashura simply thought about the past rembering the simple days before he and his brother began this madnes that grew in to an endles chakra war .

all that was made was done in utter silence as if Ashura suddenly stopped conecting to the material world and was gone far away he made all automatically with out notecind or even carrying when he was done all was already put at the tabel it was then that Ashura trully came back he blinked a few times after rembering that he went so far in to his memories that he even forgot what he was thinking off originally a simple sigh was let out by him since to him that was not good at all because thinking so far ahead was so not like himself but he simply could not help it with that since even if he wanted to admit or not what had happen to him since after the defeat of pain or Nagato was to much of a fast chainge and he for the first time in years if not as well in millenia felt as if his life had almost littel control .

with out saying a word Ashura simply sat down having the same very deep thinking expresion as he always had when no one was rally seeing him since he hid that quite well since he wanted to deal with what was happening in his life at the moment on his own rather than ask for help . it was stubern and he knew that ,and that was why he was doing it since it was a personal matter that should be handeled by him and no one else .

not wanting to be that depressive Ashura got up and went back to the lunge where his neiborn was thinking that she was probably still sleeping Ashura wanted to wake her off since he thought that she must had probably be hungry by now .

entering in the room with out making noise as to not wake up the sleeping girl Ashura walked to where she was and noticed that she was indeed sleeping soundly he smiled softly at that .

he observed the small girl for a few moments in a way he was still surprise that she a mortal young girl was so similar to him even if she was not a spirit or held an ancient chakra being that lived for millenia but still Ashura was still Amazed because while he was oberving his class mate who dare he say was a close if not important friend to him .

he was reminded of himself while observing his classmate more that he would had ever want to admit since just like Taiga who Ashura knew she had a hard painfule life probalby because of her familly so he had or rather felt the same from the days in his orginal life to all the days that came after till now but if Ashura had to be trully honest and make a comparisom betwin him and Taiga's live's he would say that they where very similar as he was now since even he was reborn and was glad about that the price that had been paide was to great for Ashura to accept since he lost two people he loved the most while being able to do nothning even if he knew what was going on .

as much as he hated to admit the reason why he did not trully wanted to controle the dark chakra that Kurama had and till at the moment after he learned a bit more about himself was because he hated bought himself for not doing much about many things as well as the fact that he hated the world for what was happening of course he knew that it was not entirly his fault but since he saw so much death and blood being shed trough the age's in his home world Ashura became bitter about the world and in a way gave up on it since he wandered if there was trully worth saving it since there where selfish people that did not wished to chainge . sure Ashura hated to see his world going in such a chaotic direction and wanted to try and stop it but simply thinking back in history that was made Ashura noticed that the people did not trully desier peac like his father and he wanted but thrive in conflict decing to use the chakra as well as ninshu to war and conflict .

in a way as bitter as it sounded to the young blond transmigrant the world his home world in a way it made it choice and that hurt him since most chose to hate and hurt others rather than try to understand them . Ashura thought back when he was fighting against Nagato he mostly thought about how he felt when Nagato talked about peace since to him his words as well as ideal while nobel where twisted and it angered him to listen to some one like that talk about peace in front of him after what had happen when the Akatsuki was founded and decided to go after the taild beasts and their jinchuuriki .

at first before he was even saved by his friend Hinata even being pinned to the ground Ashura wanted to prove Nagato that he was wrong in his ideeal that he could prove that peace was some how attainable but when Hinata came and tried to save him in the end having the courage to confes her love to him something . that deep down was shocked as well as a bit happy that some one did loved him for such a long time with out even notecing

it made him happy in a way as well as feeling bad for not notecing somthing quite obviouse since he wanted to gain the affection of another girl.

that though ended almost tragically when Ashura saw what had happen next seting him in a rampage as well as made him nearly self distruct choisng to release Kurama and end his life becasue of the rage as well as pain the where present in thouse moments .

now Ashura thoguht back and it made him realise that Nagato trough Iahiko where right about their world and it people not wanting to have peace for ,for him all it took where just a few moments after he was sent in to shock and the rage that was within let out wanting nothing but to destroy Iahiko for what he had done .

an emtpy hollow smile was present on Ashura's face who simply thought at how easy was for his ideals to chainge from wantign to prove that peace could be attained to a destructive monster he of course now after all that wanted to think it was because he allowed Kurama to take over but the blond kenw better since he knew that what trully haf happen was made by him by his own choice and so he simply sqwated his own ideeal like it was nothing chosing to pour his wrath apon his enemis and make them gone .

an emtpy laugh was let out for a few moments not carring that the other person who was in the same room could wake up since to the blond transmigrant it did not matter since he knew that what had happen on that day showed the trough that he was nothing but an angry child who would strike out first instead of enduring . sure he rembered how he was stopped and then what he told his cousen and to Konan but at the same time it proved that he was still a child and not wise enough . for the first time Ashura let a tierd sigh showing a tierd expresion on his face there was no happines nor sadness in his expresion or his eyes but pure tierdness as if he had enough trying to change things trying to hope or even think that there could be a better way for him or his home world . still even so deep within Ashura chose to endure wanting to change the very fate it self since he did not wanted to give up not on himself or his friends or even his home since he knew that things even if they where dire and bad there was hope even if a small glimer , to him it was enough to still keep him bound to the phisical realm to still try and chage things at least on more time since he in a way wanted to depart from the realm of the living since Ashura was tierd for continuing to keep fighting for a future as well as world that was not trully his but was conected with because of it curent transmigrant self .

a determined expresion was on Ashura's expresion his blue eyes showing how serios he was about wanting to chainge things back i his home world even if he had to do it by himself .

it was in thouse moments when Ashura was deep in thought that his friendly resident awoke ,Taiga rubbed her eyes since she was still sleepy she at first did not knew where she was or how she even got to the strainge room that she curently found herself in right away the small girl was puting her defenses up thinking that she might had been kidnapped it never happen to her but she thought about the posibillity for a few tiems since she was form a rich familly as disfunctional as it was .

wanting to be prepared for either a fight or a flight from her so called kidnapper who she came to the conclusion that he must had been a phyco who would had wanted mony from her or worst it could had actually been a deprived pervert that might had a sick twisted infatuation twoards her and had manage to kidnap her in order for him to do unthinkly things to her , just thinking about it made Taiga shiver with disgust as well as make her very embarest since she thought about sick things that could be done to her by whom ever took her to where ever it was .

wasting no time Taiga got up deciding to jump on who ever the creep that had the gal to bring her to where she was , was she noticed that the said person was in deep thought about somthing ,what Taiga did not knew but she sise her chance and prepared to attack only that she in her sudden jump saw a mop of spiky blond hair , right away Taiga had flashes about what had happen back at school and how she came to get hurt only to have her self be carried away by her neiborn who happen to be her secret crush as well .Taiga thought in her blurry mind that she had been carried all the way here to her crush house where he brought her to his room and tuked her in and after that she knew nothing else since she fell asleep .

right away the poor girl who was already in the air wanting to asult her neiborn who was in deep thought even now not being carfule of what was even happening around him .

tried to stop her self her face started to pale to a very white colore thinking on what was happening and she was unabel to stop herself she at least gave a shout who warned the blond geting his attention though it was too late since Taiga felt her body fall down and as she thought she jumped right on her neiborn sending the two of them to the ground .

now there was silence since Ashura for once did not knew what was even going on since he saw that Taiga was standing above him strandeling his body involuntarly he had a blushing face at seeing that ,Taiga she was simply frozen after seeing what she had done her poor brain tried to comprihand what just had happen but even if the said information was obviose the poor brown hair girl could not even belive what she just did nor what she wanted to do it became even worst for her when she though that her crush was a kidnapper who either wanted to do perverted things to her or simply held her for ransome .

the face that Taiga had was starting to rapidly heat up since she was so embarest but it became even worst when her brain instead on functioning properly decided to betray her and made her think about the perverted things that the blond could do to her it did not help that she was in his room and they where bought on their own .

that made Taiga heat up even more till steam was literally starting to come from her ears she had a comical facial expresion as well as swurly eyes right away since her brain decided to betrai her as well as the fact that she noticed that she and Naruto where alone made the poor girl to pass out much to the blond's shock who simply wandered just what had happen .

geting up Ashura put Taiga to hhis bed again this time wanting to know what had happen seeing that she was feverish right away Ashura left going to the kitchen where the food was still on the tabel ,not wanting to let it go cold Ashura decided to wrap the two plates that he put for later .

going to the cabinet a glass had been taken and filled with water but that was not the only thing for also a towel was soaked in water as well . with that done Ashura returned back with bought the glass of water and the soaked towel . he saw that Taiga who had passed out a few minutes ago was awake again .

seeing him Taiga had a bright blushing face since she rembered what she did as well as what she thought about him she was very ashamed of herself for over reacting like the way she did .

she noticed that Naruto was having in his hand a glass of water as well as a soaked towel not understanding why he even had thouse things in the first place she wanted to ask what was with them but at the moment found herself unabel to talk since she was still dizzy after what had happen .

walking twoards her Ashura who had a calm expresion stopped at the bed he watched at his friend wanting to know if she was alright he noticed that she was watching him though she was embarest for soem reason somtnhg that made the blond even wander what was it or why he thought about the few moments away when he saw the brown hair girl jump on him .

Ashura did not knew why his friend did that but he did find it strainge if not hilarious a smile apeard on his face right away .

Taiga who watched the blond who began to walk twoards her felt very uncomfortable since she still did not belived what she was about to do for her things where worst since she thought about stupid things acusing her classmate who helped her out once more after she did somtnhg stupid again by bringing her to his home and let her rest in his room as well as bed right away the girl began to blush from another reason since for the first time she founded her self in the room of a boy if not bed as well she felt her face starting to heat up becasue she was embarest she watched him and felt her heart starting to raise since she noticed that her class mate was very cute if not handsome even ,right away she wanted to baret herself for thinking like that but her brain did not let her think other wise so she was unabel to deny that and like that Taiga was watching Ashura with a blushing as well as heart beating face as well as pounding chest .

still wanting to distract her self she noticed that the blond in question that made her nearly feel butterflys starting to move in her stomach had a glass that held water as well as a towel .

right away Taiga wanted to ask what was with the said items but found herself unabel to talk since she felt a bit dizzy she saw the blond who came right away to her side wanting to let her stay where she was . she saw that she could not take her gaze away from the blond's face since she was transfixated by how beutifule it looked Taiga mostly observed not only the perfect round shaped face that was betwin that of a grown boy and a small child but she also saw the wisker marks that where on the blond's cheeks making him look like a cat or a fox more likely to the brown hair girl he looked like a fox which made him very cute in her opinion . though his eyes where what drew her the most since Taiga noticed that they where very beutifule since they where very bright as if thouse eyes where similar to the sky on a beutifule day or the deep ocean ,in a way bought thoughts made Taiga simply gaze at Ashura's blue eyes being mesmorised by them .

the short moment was suddenly interupted though when Taiga saw the blond having a smiling facial expresion that made her think about it since it was wierd to see him like that not that she hated since in a way even if she would never want to admit it and would had punch anyone who would had dare to point that out she thought that Ashura was far more cute when he was smiling like the way he was doing at the moment while being in her presence than be sad and upset since to her thouse expresions did not suited him at all .

she noticed that while being watched with the smiling expresion the wet towel was suddenly put on her forhead that made Taiga react a bit since the said cloth was cold but she did not protest right away she saw that the glass of wather was being given to her .

hey can you stand if not i can help you out

Ashura told his friend who was standin on the bed

ah wha wait a bit you don't have to do that ok

Taiga responded being flustrade

Ashura simply watched her since he knew that she was embarest but at the moment he though tthat it was not the moment so he decided to help her out right away he took her small hand which made her jump a littel since that was unexpected but after a small gaze had been given as if to say that there was nothing that she should be afraid Taiga decided to trust in her classmate even if she was very embarest about it .

puting her small had in his notecing that it was indeed rough but also very warm Taiga found herself being able to stand up right away the glass of water had been given to her by the blond who watched her not saying a thing . that embarest. Taiga very much since she could not belive that she was being treated as if she was a sick person that neded help she wanted to protest regurding the sudden care that she founded herself in but Taiga decided to not be rude since she saw that atleast even if it was embaresing some one did worried about her and was taking care as well and that left her very surprised since as far as she knew no one really did cared very much about her well being .

she was very embarest but she liked the feeling of being cared off since it was kinf of nice .

things where much better when she saw her blond friend watching her wanting to see if she was really ok or not since he noticed that she was acting a bit strainge after he saw the girl wake up . Taiga on her part was having a red bright face and even if she said nothing since she was embarest her eyes said other wise since she was greatfule for the help even if she did not wanted to admit it .

the two remaind like that for quite some time not talking it was kind of akward since the two of them where not talking but things chainged once a rumbling sound was made by Taiga's stomach ,that embarest the girl very much since she made a very shy angry face as well as gesture in which she hid in the blanket not wanting to bring her head out much to the laughfter of Ashura that mde the said girl pout and mumbel in embaresing anger at what was happening .

right away not wanting to keep waiting Taiga was let out to the kitchen where the tabel was already set Taiga was amazed that the blond made dinner for bought him as well as her .

a small shy expresion was present on Taiga's face after notecing the nice gesture that was made a small contempt sigh was let out by the petit girl of course she was a bit sad that she could not eat the food that Ryuji was usually making thinking about the other person Taiga wandered where he was since she did not saw him . she overheard from Naruto that their friend since in a way he was to her even if she did not truly wanted to admit did not came and was probably at home , Taiga was a bit disapointed at that but she let it go since it was not as if she or Ashura could not see him .

the two began to eat the meal that was made it was not somthing fancy or to big since Ashura wanted to have things more simple . so the dinner was a simple one .

while eating the two talked about what had happen at school and even if it was nothing very sustantial Taiga did reveald that she and Ami had a quirel before going home and that was why she ended hurt . Ashura was silent saying nothing since he did not want to be rude of course after hearing what had happen he was not really that surprised since it was something obviose of course he smiled a bit since the two did reminded him of how him and his elder brother acted in their curent lives thinking about Indra Ashura became quite sudenly earning a look from his friend who noteced the rapid way that the blond was quiet but it was not just that but something more since the warm atmosphere that was around the blond suddenly vanished being repalced by a gloomy air that was filled with many heavy negative feelings

Taiga did not liked that so she asked Naruto if he was ok ,hearing her out he simply gave a smile but it was a very fake one ,right away a look was sent twoards him by the brown hair girl who did not liked seeing the blond like that the air around the tabel was very heavy and silent , not liking that Taiga who was not really done eating got up from the tabel earning a look from Ashura who wandered what was wrong of course there was no answere so that left Ashura puzelled as to what had happen .

Taiga who was now up walked or rather wanted to walk away from the kitchen deciding to leave Naruto by himself but decided against after what he did for her so wanting to at least give the blond some small form of comfort Taiga turned around and walking back twoards the tabel she went behind the chair where Ashura was and gave him a hug she was very embarest realising what she was suddenly doing her face becoming very bright but she did not cared since she noticed that her friend was in need of emotional comfort so she decided to give her suport to him as a way of thanks for what the blond did .

right away Ashura was surprised notecing that he was suddenly huged by Taiga the small act was embaresing to him since it a girl who did that not that he was not huged before or that he did not did it in return since that had happen to him but it was for once that some one tried to comfort him in earnest rather than him trying to be the one doing the comforting no matter how much Ashura wanted to reject the phisical contact since he wanted to not appear weak he could not refuse since in a way he wanted that no matter how much he wanted to fight agaisnt it and try to act defensive Ashura acepted the small gesture .

the two teens stood like that for quite some time not uttering a word even if they wanted there was not really somthing that could be said so the two chose the silence .

thinking that it was enough Taiga let go of Ashura thinking that maibe with that he was some what better the said blond did not talked since he did not knew what to trully say but he was a bit greatfule for what had happen . not wanting to let the dinner unfinished the blond eated if even if it was cold now .

when he was done he washed the plates having a chat with Taiga the two talked not having any particular topics and simply let things come as they felt about it and it was not really bad in the two's opinion since it was much better than silence .

when Ashura was done the two went to the lunge where they continued with the chat still talking about nothing substantial that held for a while when Ashura made a sugestion about the two paying a visit to Ryuji and his mom . Taiga agreed since the two did not had much to do any way they left making a quick stop to the girl's apartament where she chainged from her school uniform .

now wearing a dress that was expensive after taking her shouse the two left starting to talk again while being on the way to the small residental apartament the two meet with Ryuji who was on his way to a supermarket ,bought Ashura and Taiga acompanied him there since he had to go in order to take some sauce for there was none . the three chatted on their way there as well as when they entered in only that it remaind bought boys while Taiga left them deciding to look at the magazine area wantig to know what could be intersting .

Ryuji who was in the asely where the sauces where bought one that was not to expensive along with other things . when the two noticed Taiga they saw that she was having an intense gaze twoards somthing being curios Naruto walked near where she was and looked over her shoulder that got a small reaction from Taiga after seing that the two where close she had a slight blush on her face but she was not really that embarest by having the blond stay near her . now though while watching over the page that Taiga was looking at Ashura saw that it was Ami he clearly saw that she was a great model but he was puzelled after reading the column that was in the bottom of the page .

even Ryuji got curios and after seeing what his two friends saw he was just as intrigued still since he did not want to make his mother late he rushed Taiga by hiting her with the grocery bag ,that earned Ashura to chukel mirtfully since it was funny and Taiga to look indignate deciding to trow a dirty look twoards Ryuji and then go with an insult . right away Ashura laughed after seeing the two when smirking he made a joke that embarest Taiga who looked at the blond the two boys waited for her to react in her usual way but they got quite a bomb when Taiga shily declared that she was not bothered if the blond decided to act slightly perverted twoards her ,that left Ashura and Ryuji speachless since the two would had not expect that from the girl well Naruto would a bit but Ryuji was simply to surprised to hear smthng like that from the legendary palm top tiger .

Taiga not liking the suden uncomfortable air started to move much faster making the two boys to run after her when they catch up they saw a sight that was wierd since a suspiciouse person was walking by being in desguise but no mater how the said person was desguised the three saw trough it realising that it was Ami .

Taiga trew a displeased frown at that since she did not forgot what had happen at shcool but things became very wierd when the three saw Ami entering in to a convinience store and began to take all the paistries carbonated drinks and so on she even manage to draw the clerk's attention who watched her since she was acting very wierd .

out side the three onlookers did not kenw what to say well Ryuji simply thought that Ami was plain wierd for buying all thouse unhealthy food while Taiga had a big smile on her face as if she saw somthing very amusing . Ashura did not liked that very much since he noticed that something was really trobeling Ami if she was having all that food to him it meant a single thing and that was stress and a lot of it he knew that since he was a heavy eater so when he was upset or stressed out some times he was eating out to make what ever troubeled him go away but he was doing that on rare ocasions since he most liked to burn his strees out instead of stuffing his face in .

right after seeing that Taiga and Ryuji had a small conversation after what they saw with Taiga still having her smiling face present startign to explain things in quite the cherfule tone that made Ryuji listen but not really understanding that was till Naruto decided to fill things in making Ryuji understand not that Taiga was upset since she was ecxtatic after seeing that .

the three firends left not wanting to be late while on the way back Taiga simply keept on smiling the two boys sweetdroped at her behavior but noticed that the girl was in far more better spirit than before .


	13. Chapter 13

the next day after what had happen in the previos evening when Taiga along with Naruto and Ryuji saw a sight that colud be hardly to explain in to words after the three watched Ami when she went to the local convinient store and began to tore trough all the unhealthy food which really made Taiga very happy at seeing her so called rival being in a humilating spot .

things went quite normal since now at the moment the three friends along with the said culprit where all in class where as usual Ami was in the center of attention she was conversing with the other girls in the class talking mostly about the curent issue where Ami was present .

in the class the boys minus Ryuji along with Naruto and Kitamura where watching the girls who where chatting they where quite happy sinve they thought that their class was surounded by cute girls .of course the coments where coming mostly from Noto and Haruta .

Ryuji who was among the two simply had hardly a thing to say since he was mostly impartial about what the other guys in their class thought even if he had to agree to his friends to a small degree of course Ryuji had his eyes set on Minori since he was very happy to be near her .

the said boy was kind of busy since he was trying to sew one of his fallen buttons he was some what listening to his friends taking about the events of the previous day when his two pals went out with two girls the four going to the Mcdonalds at first then hit the Karaoke next only to be shut down by the two at the end who simply thanked them leaving them disapointed .

Kitamura who was among the guys was drawn in a small discution once Maya notece him

being asked what he thought about Ami since she learned that the two where chilhood friends about what he thought of her being in to modeling his answere was mostly vague showing that Kitamura was not against it or had a problem , that of course brought the girls who where a bit of a small fan base of Ami to a desagrement since they noticed how frank and busnis like he was . hearing them out Kitamura did not bothere since he spoke honestly .

right after that Haruta along with the other guys where not very happy about what had happen since they saw Kitamura being in the spot so easilly the poor guy was talked down not that it bothered him in the least .

the girls right after that continued to chat away till they hit quite a intriguing spot and that was about dieting ,right away the girls who where being quite jelous of Ami for having such a figure began to ask her questions about how she was able to kep her figure to such a degree .

Ami began to answere as usual keeping her cherfule expresion though it was a mask for while she was politingly answering small cracks where showing revealing a twisted girl who was egocentric and full of her self .

when Ami gave an answere about how she was keeping her slender figure the class began to have a cold atmospher since the girls mostly Maya and Kihara where not being very happy after hearing how Ami very subtile laughed at the eforts of the others since she knew how hard she had to work to get the figure she had . the said air remaind like that till .

bam suddenly a noise was heard drawing attention to the class the person who did that was non other than Minori Kushieda who was glancing at Ami with an unpleased angry expresion on her expresion .

unbelivable how can you say somthing like that huh i have you know tha warrior of dieting .

that now atracted the class especially Ryuji who glanced at her not trully beliving her since he she told him that she was eating pudding even having her photo's as profe .

hey Taiga you are here right .

yeah .

the answere had came from the petit girl who to many she was a very dangerous exsistance becasue of her violent wield behavior .

watching her Ryuji thought about his friend not being or having to be a diet warrior in fact he did not need to even worry about her since he knew that she was keeping herself quite well with her wild crazy way of acting evne if despite all that she was a klut's

come on lets go

what really Minorin

yeah really

after that short conversation the two girls went twoards Ami wanting to teach her a lesson the said girl wanted to escape but the two bullies who wanted to have some retribution did not left her so they asulted her embaresing the model who was waling pitifully trying to escape from the two demons with littel succes even when Ami yelled and strugelled Taiga and Minori did not let her off the hock the two simply grabing and making coments about Ami who had littel power of defending her self it was even worst since the model was exposed quite in a shamfule way that she was gaining waight .

the class who was watching in quite a grim fascination turned twoards Kitamura who was not bothered in the least at seeing his childhood friend being bullied not that he did not cared on the contrary he wanted to let that go since he knew that Ami was in fact having problems he did not knew what problems exactly but he was certain about it since he did noticed the sudden growth in waight so seeing how the said girl was not even honest about that while being around others he let his two friends to deal with Ami even if the method was a bit harsh if it would had made Ami stop hiding and be honest then to the glasss wearing boy it was better .

the asault on Ami kept going for a while when the two girls decided that enough was enough they let her go having cherfule expresions on their faces Taiga went even further and insulted Ami caling her a gluten as well as pointing out that she had friends .

right away the two chilhood friends highfive each other starting to chat about runing a marathon ,Ami who was on the ground soundlly defeated having her face hiden by her bangs began to talk in an cold angry tone refering to Taiga in an insulting way .

hey Ami are you fine

right away Ami gave a weak squaking voice trying to act normal

yea fine don't worry she said to the others with a smile on her face

ah that was so wrong you are not fat at all Ami

yeah and thouse two where so violent

the other girls began to talk wanting to prove that the two bullies where wrong right away the entier class beside a few members began to laugh Ami was grithing her theeth in anger though she was still smiling even if she was humiliated like that not that it was important since the mask was already shatered and it was starting to fade away .

honestly thouse guys where demons doing that to a girl even if it was Ami

Ryuji said since he did not trully liked it even if the black haird girl asked for it the other boys noded in earnest agreing with the boy while bought Kitamura who was silent and unphase by what had happen and Naruto who actually trough out the entier conversation and even asault was very silent not saying a word that was because again the blond was gone in far away places trough out his mind since right after seeing a certain brunet even if he was acting quite normal right after seeing her Naruto was painfully reminded of his team mate and brother it was silly of him to act like that since he knew that the two meaning Ami and Sasuke where very diferent but even so he could not help it since the blond transmigrant simply could not see the girl while even briffly observing her but instead she was replaced with his former team mate who was looking at him with the same cold impasive gaze .

that was not the problem since even if Naruto was able to see the cold impasive look that was in his team mate as well as transmigrant brother's eyes it was the rage the lonlyness and the deep loss that his friend /rival as well as brother sufered just as he did and was especially after learning the trough about themselves . for Naruto at first it did not matter but in time he began to think about it and it really was starting to open his eyes for ,for the first time he was begining to understand why things had happen the way it did in his life and why they also ended in the way they did .

with him and Sasuke now standing on oposite sides being nearly enemies instead of friends a bitter empty if not nealry cynical inside laugh was let out by him since in the end history was making him be the one who was a great person as well as vertoius and good as well as kind ,while his brother was nothing but the enemy a person that had sell his soul to the darkness in order to have power , to Naruto this was a sick tastless joke since he knew the trough he knew now why bought him and Sasuke where at war and why the Uchiha hated him with his entier being , anger sweep in Naruto's body and even soul at the though that bought him and his friend ended like this because of an eharitance that the blond did not trully want but was chose .

a cold small laugh was let out Naruto did not cared that for once he drew attention since now the blond was angry very angry in fact since he thought that because of a singel peace of chakra that came not only fron his father who in his home world was regurded as a shinobi God being called the sage of the six paths for saving the world form Shinju and split his chakra in too the nine taild beasts that where born because of him .

but from the very primordial it self who was within their father a singel peace that brought nothing but pain as well as strengh to the young Otsutuki now named Uzumaki after having been called Senju in his previos transmigration ,he was forced as well because of holding the yang half of Shinju to not only fight against his elder brother but to wander for eternity only to try and make his insane elder brother try to understand that he did not wished to trully be chousen if it brought nothing but pain to the singel person he had as familly and a very close as well as dear friend .

in a fit of rage a powerfule strike was given ratell his desk not that the blond cared since at the moment he did not wanted to be in the said place but he was since he wanted to wait for the right time to return and finish things betwin him and Sasuke ,still the pain and anger where in a way deep to trully cover since Naruto knew that to many things had happen betwin the two things that led to their separation things that hurt and could not be taken back not after so many eons not that Naruto trully wanted to give up since he returned and had once more a lonly rough life only so that he could make peace with Sasuke .

not wanting to remain after what he almost did geting up Naruto wordlesly left having bought his hands clentched in to fists .

the entier class watched him being taken aback by his suden violent outburst now most if not the entirer class wandered what had made him snap like that since they saw him being quiet in fact it was strainge that he was to quiet since they knew him for being a talketive person but now he was silent and wanted to simply stay on his own .

hey Naruto what happen

Ryuji suddenly asked after seeing his friend act like that seemingly out of the blue

Naruto who was silent realising that he had a fit and most likely scared the others with his strainge outburst replied back .

it's nothing Ryuji

what how can that be nothing since you nearly took your desk apart with one punch you could get in troubel for this you know .

the blue haird boy told him being worried about his friend .

Naruto remaind silent for a few moments wanting to think very well about his words as well as why he did what he did .

you are right and for that i m sorry but i just can't do it ok i can't stand it any more i tried to put up with it till now but i had enough i already know that i won't have a quiet life i kow this but why why the heck do i have to be nearly constantly reminded of that why damn it all i hate this but above all i hate the fact that he has to be here he has to be here to ruine what small peace i have and i m sick of it i m sick of trying to have to go trough this because of him he left he abandoned us but he still is a damn reminder and i simply had enough .

with that the class who listened to the outburst that was filled with anger the class remaind quiet .

uh what just happen why are you reacting like this Uzumaki it is quite straige you know .

Ami suddenly talked having her cherfule angelic smile .

right away Naruto turend after hearing the words but like usual even if for brif moments Sasuke was in front of him instead of Ami and that for once tierd the blond since he wanted to not see him for once not that he hated him but he did not wanted to be reminded of falid words and bitter woonds .

you really are here aren't you you want to see me this badly isn't it tell me do you hate me would you want to have not stand in your way back then i think you do since you told me that you where sufering back then and i was stupid you know but it is because of that deep hate and loliness that i can understnad you ,why why are you doing this any way if you simply hate me for not being near when you neded me i understand but why do you really hate me huh why are your eyes so emtpt and set on hurting me is it because of what i took or rather what was given to me back then if it is then i understand but have you wandered that maybe i did not wanted that hd it ever crossed your mind that i did not really wanted the sucesion ,no of course not since you wanted that ,it is becasue of this stupid half chakra we drifted apart and now are in this way enemies instead of being friends how long this thing must keep go un till you will be satisfide huh cause i had enough of how you act .being so cold and un carrying you think you are the only person that sufers in the world wake up you idiot you are not .

but you sure want to act like this like a damn drama queen would you wake up already so what if they are gone huh what if you were alone there where and are other people who felt like the two of us you saw me complain no of cours not but you had too and in the end you made your choice and i as well as our friends had to pay the price didn't we since we where not good enough for you , i wander was it really us or your damned ego huh cause i don't get it till to this day you know what don't answere since you are just in my head the real you would not give a damn and why would you you are a hypocrit you know that ,that is what you really are a hypocrit and a cowerd who hides instead of facing his own problems you know what your problem is , simple you are to full of your self to cought up in your self apointed revenge to even see what are you doing to thouse around as well as you .

you think that once you will get what you want you will be happy pff please revenge is not the answere i know that since i wanted the same thing as you and i nearly wanted it twice i even went as far as break that seal but what did that gave me in the end nothing for thouse who are dead can't come back no mattr how much we bought want too so we have to face that if not we bought will end up as nothing than broken people .

Naruto ended his long rant while still watching the image of his former team mate and elder brother he knew that it was al in his mind but he was really seeing him even if he was silent and cold while Naruto was talking the image began to shimer starting to shift though in thouse shifters and shimers he saw his former friends who was having a multitude of emotions from angry to enrage then to sad as well as apologetic to melancholic and so fourth . still even as he was about to go he was angry twoards Naruto towoards the hiden leaf and mostly he was enrage at Itachi for what he did while watching that Naruto understood now that his fromer team mate was living in a world filled with nothing but rage pain and solitude and he felt very sad seeing the other boy like that thoguh Naruto was moslty if not very sad at the thought of watching his brother being consumed by vengance now seeing that what was once of a carring perosn even littel was replaced by a cold uncarring older Sasuke who did not wanted to chainge , that was enough for the blond Uzumaki Otustuki since the answere was clear to him .

the entier class who listened to the long rant was speachless since the blond was talking i that way twoards Ami there where littel if not no words to say . the girl in question who had been talked too remaind frozen still since she did not even understand what the blond was saying she was about to tell him to stop since she clearly noticed that he was crazy but for some reason she could not bring her self to say that since she while listening realised that the words where not meant for her but for some one else entierly that made her feel a bit better but it brought questions out since now the girl in question wandered just who did the blond who to her seemed to not be in his right mind at all was even talking with since all that he said was very bizar .

wow that was somthing right guys

Haruta nervosly spoke after hearing all that had been said .

Naruto hey are you really feeling fine casue that was .

Ryuji spoke only to be stopped by Taiga who had a serios expresion on her face she was looking straight at the blond who was still watching Ami only that his gaze was wierd from what she was abel to see .

Ryuji you better stop ok i mean it is obviouse that wiskers isn't even talking with the dump chuawha if you had not realise it .

that earned looks from the class who wandered just what the palm top tiger was on about even Ryuji was thinking since he did not trully understood .

hahaha that was really funny honestly it was .

stop acting tough Ami cause you are not impresing me since i was not even talking to you yeah you heard me in fact even now i can still see my team mate instead of you i do not know why though but from the first moment i saw you i could feel a conetion and that conection began to grow but you don't get it do you you don't know just what is happening betwin me and Sasuke since that is far more that a bond we are very close but because of that we now ended like this bitter enemies in the end i know in fact i knew it for a very long time my friend some one who i think like my elder brother is no more in it place now stands only a bitter crazy twisted person my elder brother is continuing his dark twisted path for distruction why cause he want's power he long ago told me when we where kids that i could not understand since i did not had the same eyes like his . but i do understand i do know what he means after all this time and the answere is the power of our grand mother and our clan the otsutuki clan in fact the power my elder brother was talking about is nothing more or less than the power of shinju a devine tree that is the progenitor in the place where we originate from so since i hold half of this being soul within me my brother wants that as well so he simply staged a war betwin us with the world as the stake envolving the entier humanity as well as nature and any other living being in our home world .

what what the heck are you even talking about you are not making sense at all .

maye not to you since you belive that i m just a normal person when in fact i m not since i came from a diferent dimensio traveller betwin dimensions just like the rest of our clan the Otsutuki who are interdimensional travelers . get that. if not then it will be good but if you understand than you would probably know just how grave the situation is .

right away the class looked at the blond with gob smaked expresions the jaws of many of the students nearly falling on the ground at the said news .

wha wow hold it you mean that you are an alien or somthing like that now that is somthing wiskers i mean really an alien that is the best you could come up with .

Taiga said after hearing that not beliving him even if she wandered herself about him now hearing this it was somthing surprising so of course that the girl found it quite hard to belive .

i know that you find it hard to belive but it is true still i get it since you think tha normal guy when you as well as the rest of our classmates saw that i m clearly not or the fact that i was glowing in pure golden light was anything to go by .

Naruto said to the girl who made her as well as the others rember that he spoke the trough since they did saw him glow from time to time when the school began not to mention that after meeting Ami they aslo saw how strainge he was acting and now with this .

seeing the faces that where slient Naruto took it as it que that he made his point .

and by the way i m not just Naruto as many of you tend to think no i m more much more and i think a few might rember or had a thought about it but for the sake of it i will simply make an introduction .

Naruto spoke now geting looks of curiosety since that was intriguing the class saw the blond closing his eyes the students had either question marks or confused expresions after seeing that since they did not understood what was the meaning behind that gesture .

not wanting to be keept for long Naruto opened his eyes only that now they where sudenly slited and ruby in colore that earned shocked looks since it was so bizar to see such a thing even happening . right away sushes began to be spread while thinking about what had been sawn .not that it was a bad thing since to the class the blond was actually looking quite cool .

still seeing thouse eyes was somthing it became even wierd when thosue said eyes began to glow brightly making the class weary since thouse red blooded slited eyes where quite scarry but also very cool at the same time .

i see that you noticed well that was to be expected since i switched places right now .

Ashura said confusing the class who was looking at him as if they did not got if that made him laugh a bit so he elaborate .

ok what do you know about reincarnation or posesion as a hole .

Ashura asked wanting to get an answere as he expected most of his classmates where observing him as if he was crazy not really geting it still two persons did got what he was implying since one was surprised while the other who was a certain short red haird person was looking at him with very wied eyes her body starting to shake making him tilt his head in wander after watching her act like that .

hahahaha ok that is crazy you want to say that you are posesed yeah right how by having your eyes chainged really that is very funny like just a chainge of eyes can really do that you are crazy you know .

Ami sudenly spoke having a laugh her expresion was twisting showing that she was quite serios ,that made thouse around her look at her quite peculiar since even if they where on the same opinion it was not nedded to laugh about it .

Ashura simply looked at ami whit a glance even if he was iritated by that he did not let it bother him .

you can belive what you want but it is true since soul places had been switched .

Ashura said once again eraning looks from the class who really did not understood him .

what are you serios but that is crazy just how could you even do that since you look the same you even have the same voice .

Ami told him really having a hard time actually beliving him at first she wanted to poke fun at him but after seeing the serios expresion that was on the blond face made the girl think other wise .

yes that is true but i m honest when i say that a soul switch had happen if you wont belive me then i will show you . Ashura said right away he held his right hand up drawing looks again since the gesture was strainge to say at least . things became even strainger when right away in the said right palm a glowing blue energy was starting to ghathere forming a blue sphere that was starting to grow in sized .

wow what the heck is that

i don't know

wow it is so cool

amazing

what the heck

woah

ahhh that is so coooooooool i want to do it too

ugh really wow ok that must be something at least

ah wiskers what the heck is that thing .

thouse where the expresions of the class while watching Ashura holding the Rasengan a jutsu that was made by him when he was alive and relearned in his curent life .

Ashura who observed the shocked class stopped his rasengan wanting to prove his point he closed his eyes opening them again their color being the same cerulean bright colore .

right away Naruto made a nother sign by puting his hands toghether his fingers where shaped in to a cross of some kind right away two clones appeard out of no where shoking the class who did not understood what even happen sicne they saw three Naruto standing near each other when it was only one at first . they watched seing the two doublegangers standing near him right away the same blue sphear was made but unlike before on of the clones was doing somthing that was hard to understand while the other was doing something eles entierly since something seemed to be added .

watching the strainge thing the class after a minute or more saw that in Naruto 's hand was the same orb but now it had white sharp edges around a wishing sound that was similar to wind being heard from the strainge object that was simialr to a shuriken .

jaws nearly fell to the ground after seing the almost imposible in human standards to achive shuriken orb .

ah that actually happen

uhum

yeah it totally did

woah that is very cool

ok that is crazy

ahhhhh hahahaha that is very very awsome uhum yeah now i definitly want to learn how he is doing that since it could be very helpfule uhum .

really first that orb now this what the heck wiskers you are too much .

Taiga said out loud with a blank tone while the others once more talked amongst themselves being very impressed by the sudden strange display that was coming from him .

Naruto ended his second jutsu once more closing his eyes they returned to the same ruby slited colore right away Ashura who was the dominant chakra again put his hands toghether in a circel like manner drawing looks again from the class who where wanderying what was he up too .

Ashura right away ghathered his chakra and a huge glwoing orb was startign to appear though even if it was strainge what was inside of it was far more shoking for the same orb with the shape of a shuriken was present ony that this time there where multiple similar orbs in fact there where up to five orbs that where shaped like a white shuriken who where leting out the same unique sound .

now that trully brought the class to shock and lowerd to the ground jaws as well as diner plates eyes that where about to get out from the every person that was in class after seeing that .

ok just what the heck is that thing and how did he even made it

the class shouted as one now all staring at Ashura who simply was watching them as nothing was wrong in the first place .

see i told you that a soul swich had happen only that you did not belived me now do you belive me since right now i made a new jutsu actually by combining my heavenly pilars of light with my wind style rasen shuriken being able to make the heanly wind pilars of light .

Ashura explained with a normal tone thinking just now about combining his wind style with the heavenly pilars of light .

the class watched the blond as if he was kiding them since they thought that he was puling their leg still they could not deny that he had a point since they saw the strainge orbs that where floting around .

wispers where let out among the class after that now all eyes being on the blond once more with a singel question in their minds .

ok that was strainge but if that is true then just who are you anyway .

it was the model who asked the question that was on everione's minds an expecting look being sent twoards the blond .

you want to know ?.

yes ?!

was the colective shoutes that earned a look as well as a swet drop from Ashura .

ok then i will tell you ,Ashura said to them a heavy air of anxiones was rapidly making it presence since the class was awaiting eagerly to know the sudden hidden mystery that the blond in front of them enshrouded himself in .

well my real name that is also my original one is Ashura Otsutuki although trough the age i had diferent transmigrant names i won't bored you with them since you don't know them but what i can tell is that my name in my curent transmigrant life is Naruto or simply Naruto Uzumaki an shinobi as well as jinchuuriki nice too meet you i guess .

Ashura said with a normal tone now the class simply remaind mute after hearing that not a sound being abel to be heard .it only lasted for a few moments when sudenlly .

heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

the class shouted as one not beliving what they heard right away Ashura was swormed with questions varying from the most common ones to most personal ones .

feeling the sudden attention Ashura answered most of the said questions as calmly as he could since he did not want to elaborate more .

ok thanks but i guess that is enough ,Ashura said to the swarming mass that decided to back off .

ok so just who are you are you at the moment Naruto or Ashura .

Maya was the one who asked him since she could hardly belive that the blond was so diferent she as well as most of her friends did not trully understood most of what was said by the blond but at least they after seeing the trainge demo noticed that much .

it quite obviose since my eyes chainged now as far as you can see with out having my wiskeres thikened since that would had mean that i would enter my initial jinchuuriki state i wont explain what it is becasue you won't trully understand it but my phisical apparance chainges as my nails grow more sharper my canines grow larger in a way and my wiskers thiken becoming more proeminent that at the moment and my hair spikes even more than it already is becoming very bushy as if i had been electryfied it so to speak .

hearing Ashura out the class began to imagine what he said but the thing was that what most came up with was more funny than serios .

so what was with that outburst from before why did you did that .

one of the other girls asked Ashura after seeing what he did not that it was nice in the least .

sighing Ashura responded .

that happen cause i remembered things from my past things that i rather would had wish to remain hidden but it is to late now , and if you want to know it was becasue of Ami to some extent since she did reminded me of my elder brother now the two are diferent but the way the two act it is some what similar since bought are quite arogant and tend to dislike other people but the diference betwin them is that Ami wears a mask while my brother is down right insane carring for nothing more than power he is obsesed with it in fact .

now though in our current lives my brother indra is obsesed with vengnace for what had happen to our familly that was brutally executed in one night , i wont lie they where murdered brutally by two of it clan members and as a result Indra was mentally tortured and scared for life , it became even worst when in our younger days me and my brother came face to face with one of the clan's killers the two face each other with indra loosing even after being warned in the end my brother had once more been subjugated to the manghekyo sharingan and the tsukuyomi so as a result he relived the same trauma for nearly three full days in the span of a few minutes when all was done indra was nothng but an empty husk being nearly devioded of either will or strengh to live in a sense he was simply brain dead if not even phisically even worst i as well as my sensei had watched the said act with out being abel to stop it since the idiot that my brother was chose to fight alone i tried to stop what was happening since Indra was as well as still is a member of my group that i m part of not to mention that i saw him as a friend despite the fact that we disliked reaprochly .

still i was to late since the damage was already done so because of that as well as a fight we had Indra chose vengece losing his mind becasue of the pain he was also influenced because of a mark that was acting like a drug so to speak so if these are added in the end his mind break after so long thus why we ended now in the way we did in a way i don't blame him since i know that he had the right to be angry ,still i m afraid that like my cousen said my brother will decide to attack our home wanting nothng more than to creat mass genocided as retribution for what had happen to one of the nobel clans that are in my home world .

so now you know why i reacted like that it is because i simply rembered the bitter trough that it is in front of me the trough that no mater what i might try to do the obvios is that my brother can't be saved since he dose not want that so i have to do what is maybe the most hartfule decision i have to kill him so that he could not kill inocents who had nothng to do with that tragedy , still to be honest i don't want to do it cause what will that acomplish nothng but another death in an endless stupid cycle of war blood and killing the bad or rather sick part is that my brother is not acting the way he dose because he wan't vengance but rather becasue he was deeply hurt by the village by a stupid system that is faulted by choice i could say many other things of why he acts the way he dose , but none matter now cause he made his choice and i think so will my friends so in the end there will not be an ending at least not one that could be a bit better for him or me or any of my friends .

now the class was silent since what was said was very heavy looks of shock if not disgust in a way where present though Ashura was not angry at them though even with this he did not want to trully gave up since it was not who he was for even if the world was agaisnt him he was still ready to fight and prove that a chainge could be made even if the world it self would had lost it light Ashura still wanted to fight for his home world since he wanted a better end an end that at least would had been satisfying to everyione beside him .

aww man this is super heavy ahh what a let down really .

yeah you said it man

how cruel whaaa i don't like this it to sad to even think about it .

just like that again the class began to talk amongst themelves showing that they where moved by the words as heavy as they where . still in the migst of that the entier class saw somthing utterly insperying that had managed to move them .

what that was it was the simple fact that their blond spiky hair classmate even after that pain that he revealed he still did not wanted to give up when any ordinary person would had moste likely throw in the proverbial towel the blond warrior did not his crimson slited eyes showing instead a will that wanted to not give up even if he was faced against the cruel harsh world his eyes shined with desier to fight for a better tomorrow .

again there was no word said but many eyes where twoards the blond trasnmigrant who made his choice to fight rather than stand down . thouse said eyes where very moved by that sad boy who wanted to simply help his best friend even if the said person did not wanted it .

a silent respect was sent twoard the now silent blond who was thinking about what had been reveald not that he was trully bothered by that since he at least felt some what better for the moment instead of being a moping mess .

with that the tension that was surounding Ashura for the time being left now leaving the transmigrant to ponder on what he would trully do or rather what he could trully do as to not allow a tragedy to happen and to end a line that can still have hope in the future .

while Ashura did not had an answere at least he knew that he did not wanted to bring himself to end his elder brother even if he was seemingly over the deep end .still thinking about that ,the day for him as well as his friends and many others came to an end .

now after school being over Ashura was with his friends he still did not talked very much since now he was thinking still at what he could do .

still he noticed his two friends who where conversing with each other about what can be made for the diner when Taiga madea very bold declaration that she could make a salad

not beliving it Ryuji questioned Taiga about it she answered being quite proud of her self that was till Ryuji intervined starting to detaliate things which upset Taiga who called him a sister in law then began to dramatise that she was a poor wife that could not do much other than clean and choop wood that made Ryuji answere back not beliving the tiny fellow .

in the end Taiga called Ryuji with one of the most bizar nicknames that made him stare hard wander if Taiga had her screws set tight in her head even Ashura laughed at the two he was a bit easy on Taiga though since even if he agreed with Ryuji he notice that at least Taiga wanted to show that she was good at making something even if it was put in simple baby steps .

while going after the said girl who was quite iritated by Ryuji for being rude to her not that she was not the three runned in to Ami who was tierd but wierdly enough it was her scared expresion seeing the two boys right away Ami clutched to Ryuji' sholder asking him to pretend to be his friend the two boys did not understood why Ami was asking that .

when they along with Taiga managed to see a suspiciose person right away bought Taiga and Ashura narowed ther eyes after seing that guy Ashura noticed that the stalker was a fan that was a bit to enfatuate with Ami still he was not dangerous since he was just a too very excited fan still that did not meant that it was right .

Taiga who noticed what was happening decided to act out as a way to scare the strainger away Taiga took the near by trash bin and trow it twoards Ryuji who was scared it became even frightening when Taiga wanted to rip the bin in two only that was she was stopped by the blond transmigrant who gave her a silent warning on not to go trough with that .

right away the girl wordlessly listen like an obidient chield that shocked Ami though Ryuji was used to that by now . the group saw that the stalker left after seeing Taiga act out as usual .

right after that a discution was betwin the four with Ami explaining her situation Ryuji was spoked out while Ashura and Taiga where understading of her situation .

when Ami asked that if she could stay at Ryuji's house for a bit till things where more calm the said boy was shocked at that but he wandered about it , that was till Taiga steped in talking about her misadventure when she snuked in Ryuji's home in the middel of the night .

Ashura gave her a look since he did not belived the girl for doing somthing like that he knew that she was fearless and took risk's but that was a bit to extreme .

even Ami was taken aback not beliving the words of the fellow still the taler girl did not wanted to be hellped by such a person thoguh when Taiga asked in which house she would feel more secure the girl gave up , right after that she along with Taiga began to leave with the former being dragged all the way to the apartament not wanting diner .

Ashura had a sneaking suspicion after seeing the much too happy face of Taiga who was way to eager to have some one other than her friends in her home especially since the said person was disliked having a mutual feeling a bad thought entered in his mind deciding to hurry as to make sure that Taiga was not about to make to much damage to the other girl with that he too split returning to the apartament deciding to stay over at his neigborn to not let her do what she wanted .

much later in the envening bought Taiga and Ashura went to the Takasu residance where Taiga eated very happly while the blond simply sighed seeing his friend who was very happy he did not wanted to think on what had happen after he came to the apartament and went in to Taiga's home since it was a head ache .

when the two saw that it was quite late they returned home right away even if tierd Taiga wanted to continue with her impropu torture as to humiliate Ami further only that Ashura stepped in telling her to stop , she did not wanted to so she complaind like a child but with just a gaze Taiga stoped a very strange happy face made it self present as well as a drooling was starting to come out from Taiga's small mouth . Ami was disgusted seeign that and wanted to know what had happen only that her blond classmate chose to not tell .

the said girl saw how the two right away decided to leave not wanting to be left alone after being proposed to remain in Taiga's home .seing as the girl had a point Ashura decided to remain over night now that was a bit of a shoker after such a decision .

right away Ami started to tease Ashura who was a bit embarst after hearing her out though it became even worst once the girl teased bought him and Taiga who became red like a tomato she reacted in a violent manner wanting to hit the other girl only to be stopped by the blond who told her to not fall for the girl's taunt's .

even if Ami was pouting since she could not poke fun at her rival as well as her seemingly boyfriend she still had fun on their expense . the two once Ashura helped the model out left wenting to Taiga's room the petit girl was extremly embarest since for her it was nearly the first time when a guy was sharing a bed with her m Ashura was very amused after seeing her act like that not that he was troubelled by that since the two where friends so it was nothing very substantial .

once the petite brown haired girl prepared for going to sleep Ashura followed after not bothering to chainge deciding to sleep as he was after tuking himself in he told his firend night and went to sleep turning himself over being with his back toward Taiga who was nervouse and could not seem to go to sleep wanting to do somthing about it the small girl decided to bring herself closer to the blond deciding to hug him she was embarest seeing as she did that stil since she noticed that the said person did not complain Taiga felt that it was ok to do that so she did it not feeling sorry about it as embaresing as it was right away while facing the blond's back notecing that he was warm Taiga brought her head twoards his lower back feeling the warmth going trough her in a deper way feeling her self more at ease Taiga closed her eyes leting sleep take over her awaiting the next day .


End file.
